wish you were here
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Cette fic est en déprime, et je ne sais pas quand elle décidera de revenir à sa joie. J,espère qu'elle ne se suicidera pas, mais mes ressources ont été coupées, mon imagination brisée. Désolée, pe résussiteratelle? Kairei, reianyone who want. Dark!
1. Love: It's Nothing to be Said?

Titre: WISH YOU WHERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Disclamer: beyblade n'est pas à moi, c triste mais sa va p-t bien finir j'avais du temps à perdre sur mon ordi. J'ai corrigé un peu mon

chapitre, je vais le réécrire plus tard promis! Ne désespéré pas, les autres chapitres sont de meilleurs qualité que lui! (je me suis amélioré en français, et lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais peu de temps, et peu de patience. Je m'en trouve très désolée. Veuillez me pardonner, et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore

* * *

La pluie se déversa et tout ce que je comprenais c'était le fait que je ne savais rien sur moi.

Je me mis à regarder le ciel qui semblait se moquer de moi. J'ai trop pris de drogue je crois. Mais tout de même je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour viendrait et que je ne veulent rien faire d'autre que de me lancer du haut de cet édifice.

Plus rien ne me rattache à ce triste monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aussi je me retrouve encore délaisser de plus belle. La première fois il y a eu quelqu'un pour me sauver de ma misère, maintenant est-ce qu'il y aura encore une personne…non je ne croit pas que sa arrive…déjà qu'une fois c'était beau. J'ai pu faire la connaissance des plus merveilleuses personnes.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça c'est totalement ridicule c'est bien eux qui sont la cause de ce problème auquel je dois maintenant me confronter. Mais tout de même avec eux je me suis senti aimé, apprécié même…mais aujourd'hui tout à changer. Pourquoi est-ce que cela à du ce passer maintenant que tout allais bien…enfin pour moi!

Mon cœur crit et je le sais, je l'aimais plus que tout, mais lui ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi.

J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir, je me sentais si mal d'avoir fait une telle chose…de lui avoir avoueé mes sentiments. Puis quelques jour plus tard, un certain membre de l'équipe l'a appris par je ne sais quel moyen…puis comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il l'a dit, mais je crois qu'il ne doivent pas trop aimé les homosexuels!

Mais je ni peux rien, je suis comme je suis…même si je préférais être comme les autres. Mon cœur c'est ensuite refermé sur lui-même. Je suis parti, car leurs préjugés me détruisaient un peu plus chaque jour, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me faisaient subir ceci…c'est tout de même normal…c'est dans la vie de tout les jours…bien je veux dire il y en a plusieurs…

Je ne me sentais plus capable, donc je suis parti. Cela fait près d'un mois maintenant, je n'ai plus rien…retour à la case départ…

Je m'approchai du bord du pont pour ensuite allez mis projeter, mais soudainement une main me rattrapa.

Cette mais me remonta.

Mais pourquoi était-il là?

Celui qui m'a causé cette peine démesurée, celle qui aurait causé ma perte…celle de mon âme…celle de ma misérable et pathétique vie.

* * *

J'ai arrangé un peu le chapitre, pour enlever le language tchat, je vais aussi le réécrire quand j'aurai plus de temps. Merci, et je m'excuse de ce chapitre qui est très brouillon, mais la qualité à augmenter de beaucoup dans les autres chapitres, je fais un peu plus attention à mon français, car je sais quand écrivant des chapitres brouillons les gens perdent le fil, et ne veulent pas continuer à le lire. La preuve c'est le fait que 512 personnes ont cliqué pour lire ce chapitre, et que seulement 19 personnes pour le chapitre 21. Je veux vous donner un peu plus de beauté, car lire une fic écrit comme ça j'avoue que ça nous fait perdre le fil, on ne se concentre que sur les fautes. 

Je suis sincèrement désolée, et le chapitre réadapté viendra bientôt. merci à ceux qui continue de me lire! Je vous promets plein d'autres fics de meilleures qualités.


	2. The Reasons of the Hearts?

Titre: WISH YOU WHERE HEREPar: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Disclamer: beyblade n'est pas à moi, c triste mais sa va p-t bien finir …mon dieu me souvenais plus ke javais faite cette fic. C'est nul mais bon c'est moi tout craché fake la je sais pas trop pk mais c elle ke sa me tente de continuer…fouiller moi! (chapitre corriger)

* * *

C'est yeux de la plus belle couleur qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, ce fut la personne qui m'avait causé tant de douleur. Je ne peux que me demander ce qu'il fait ici. Ici, pour me ridiculiser d'avantages ou simplement me dire qu'il regrette…peut de chance que ça soit ça.

-Ça va aller?

Dans le ton de sa voix on devine très bien qu'il s'en fous! Quoi que je ne suis plus capable de reconnaître la compassion au dégoût…Je suis triste a voir ça s'est sur.

-Excuse moi…pour se que je t'ai fait subir…je …je me s'en vraiment mal…mais je…je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir…au…au…au fait que tu…

-Que je sois homosexuel!

-Heu non pas ça…du fait que quelqu'un…comme toi…d'aussi parfait…puisse s'intéresser à une personne aussi ordinaire que moi…

-On t'a payé combien pour me dire de telles sottises?!

-Ri..rien Kai je…je…je t'assure!

-Laisse-moi douter! C'est bien toi qui a pris un malin plaisir a me dire des insultes homophobes!

-Kai je t'assure je suis sincèrement désolé! Je croyais pas que…je croyais que tu te moquait de moi et…j'ai pas voulu que les autres sachent quand..quand j'ai su comment ils l'ont pris…je..

-Tyson arrête je ne te crois pas!(lala la personne s'attendais à ça je suis sur….moi aussi d'ailleurs!)

-Mais pourquoi je suis sincère Kai!!!

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir comment ils allaient réagir avant qu'il sne l'apprennent(bouché!)

-…

-Alors qui avait raison? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir allez, répond!

-Ça va mal depuis que tu n'es plus la…on voudrait que tu reviennes, s'il te plaît….

-Et pourquoi devrais-je? Pour que vous m'insultiez encore?

-Non, Kai pas pour ça…on a vraiment besoin de toi…surtout…

-Surtout qui?(dit-il d'un ton complètement détacher de se qui se passe)

-Je crois pas que je puisse te le dire, mais s'il te plaît reviens!!!!!!!!

-D'accord, mais seulement à une condition.

-Heu laquelle? Je suis prêt à tout!

-Mon dieu, mais qui va mal à ce point?

-//////heu

-Ok laisse faire. Bon je veux que vous vous excusiez tous…et que vous m'obéissez au doigt et a l'œil!

-Ok je te le promet tu reviens…maintenant?

-Seulement si tu me dit qui a besoin d'aide…et que tu me dises pourquoi tu a rougi!

-Grrr ok, C'est Rei qui est en problème il y a que toi qui peut l'aider…et si j'ai rougi c'est que…et bien…la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas accepté….

-Quoi?!

-Bien…heu…je suis amoureux de Rei.-//////-. Mais maintenant c'est pas le moment de discuter de ça faut qu'on se dépêche la vie de Rei est en jeu! Je t'expliquerai tout en chemin!

¬¬ ok vraiment sa pas de but comme suite je le sais mais bon si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires faites moi en part…sa fai tout de même longtemps que g commencer cette fic! Please soyez pas trop méchants g juste perdu le fil de l'histoire! Aller sur www.bunnylillyl.fr.st ou sur e les deux c la même affaire!'


	3. And if He was Right?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: beyblade n'est pas à moi, c'est triste, mais sa va peut-être bien finir … 03-05-04 lol quand je vois ça, c'est déprimant - -', le 3 mai 2004, arg…Cela va faire plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas touchée…bon je me sens fine, et comme j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre aujourd'hui au CÉGEP, je me suis dit que j'allais continuer les fics que je pouvais

Couple : divers , surtout du one-way (sens unique) kaixtyson tysonxrei reix¬¬ on découvre aujourd'hui(je pense qu'on en doute déjà pas mal)

-Mais, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'à Rei?

-…Il n'est plus le même depuis que tu es parti…Je crois que c'est un vilain tour du destin surtout.

-Un tour du destin?

-Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi, Kai.

-qu…quoi?…R…Rei? Non, jamais, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Je…enfin, comprend la…je ne veux pas avoir à le dire.

- :S C'est que, franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Oublie alors.

-¬¬ Michant!

-Imbécile!

- :'(, mais on a quand même un triangle amoureux parfait. Toi envers moi, moi envers Rei, Rei envers toi.

-S'en est pathétique.

-J'avoue, on est pas du pour être chanceux en amour.

-Mais pour Rei rien n'est sur, non?

-Non, c'est une supposition, mais quand même, à voie la déprime de Rei…on est rendu.

Rendu sur le lieux où ils s'éjournaient, Kai et Tyson se rendirent vers la chambre de Rei, espérant le trouver-là, pour expliquer la situation, voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui, enfin le tralala qu'on fait avec les personnes déprimées. _(dans le cas de personnes que je connaisse, qui décide de ne rien faire… ¬¬ mais normalement on fait de quoi)_

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du gamin au yeux de chat, pour n'y trouver personne. Aucune lettre n'était placée à vue, rien qui indiquerait à nos deux amis _(trop laid comme terme)_, la destination du recherché. Ils devraient demander à Max et à Kenny, le calvaire pour celui à l'air taciturne.

Ils se rendirent quand même les voir, ils avaient décidé de faire le plus vite qu'ils pourraient pour ne pas mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise, devant le retour du capitaine, et devant toutes les stupidités que les membres avaient osés dire à notre

brave Kai.

-Hé les gars, vous savez où est allé Rei?

-Ah, non, désolé Tyson, Je l'ai vu sortir, mais je ne lui ai pas demander où il comptait allé, ni quand il rentrerais.

-Et toi Kenny?

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis allé acheter une nouvelle disquette de performance pour Dizzy. Il n'avait pas l'air bien alors je suis allé le voir, mais malheureusement, il n,a pas voulu me parler, je ne l'ai pas suivi, ça aurait été déplacé.

-Bin non, oh moins nous aurions su où il se dirigeait. Lorsque tu l'as vu, où était-il? Je crois que cela devient plus grave que nous ne l'aurions imaginé…

-Je l'ai vu près de la rue principal il se dirigeait vers l'est, mais grave en quel sens?

-Nah rien, mais vers l'est il y a la falaise, non?

-Oui.

-Merde, Kai, on va à la falaise! Au plus vite!

-Kai est de retour?

-Ouais, quand nous aurons retrouvez Rei vous savez quoi faire, non?

-oui…

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent vers la falaise. Tyson s'inquiétais énormément pour la santé de Rei. Il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à essayer de faire comme Kai. Si oui, pourrait-il encore arrivé à temps? Non, ne pas penser ainsi, Rei était quelqu'un de fort…mais moins fort que Kai. Ses doutes se soulevèrent de nouveaux. Il avait peur, tout dans son attitude le prouvait, il tremblait, ses mains étaient moites, ses lèvres étaient prises de convulsions, son regard était effrayé, son corps entier laissait paraître son inquiétude.

-Relaxe Tyson, je ne crois pas que Rei irait essayer de mourir.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi?

-Il est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois.

-Et s'il était plus faible que Tu ne le crois!

-Il sait retomber sur ses pieds

-C'est pas parce qu'il à des airs félins qu'il peut le faire!

-Tu ne peux même pas croire en lui? Tu en es amoureux, tu devrais avoir remarqué ce style de détails!

-…mais…quand même, s'il y avait une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de tenter de se suicider c'était bien toi, maintenant je me dit que je ne sais rien de vous, surtout de toi et de Rei, si mes premières impressions sur toi étaient fausses, elles le seront pour Rei aussi.

-Qu'elles étaient tes premières intentions fasse à moi?

-Que tu étais le plus fort, tout aussi bien au beyblade que de personnalité. Que tu étais parfait, aucun défauts. Tu étais le style de personne qui ne s'ouvrirait jamais, mais tu t'ouvrais à Rei…je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Et sur Rei tes impressions?

-…Qu'il était un ange descendu du ciel, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai aperçu des ailes d'une blancheur inhumaine. Qu'il était d'une pureté exceptionnel. Qu'il devait avoir un comportement proche de celui d'un chat. Il semblait assez facile d'approche. Semblait être assez jovial. Kai, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'ouvrais qu'à Rei?

-…Je ne peux pas te donner les informations, cependant, si je lui parler si ouvertement, c'était que j'avais appris un de ses secrets, il l'a su. Je me sentais plus proche de Rei à cause de cela, nous avions vécu la même chose. J'étais allé le voir pour vérifié l'information. Je me suis fait frapper, mais c'étais prévisible, avec se que je venais de découvrir, ensuite je lui ai parler de se qu'il m'était arriver, c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rapproché l'un de l'autre. Cependant, un jour lorsque je lui ai parlé il m'avait dit de qui il était amoureux, essayant de savoir de qui je l'était, mais lorsque nous en avons parler, je n'était pas encore amoureux de toi.

-…mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas tomber pour lui?

-J'avais des sentiments très forts pour Rei, mais je me suis résigner lorsque qu'il ma dit qu'il était amoureux de Max.

-De Max! Mais, et s'il n'avait pas pris non plus les propos homophobiques de Max. Ah, je suis désolé, j'ai mal lu ses sentiments…

-Non, je crois qu'il a laissé tomber l'espoir d'être avec Max un jour, il me l'avait dit…

-Alors de qui est-il amoureux? Et pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas de qui, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, il m'a seulement dit que je ne le connaissait pas. Pour la raison, Max lui avait avoué être tomber amoureux d'une fille, une rousse.

-Ah, pauvre lui. Mais, hum, si tout à l'heure tu disais que c'était impossible, c'est parce que tu l'as aimé?

-Oui, si on veut, mais il y a aussi le fait que Rei m'a déjà dit le fond de sa pensée sur moi…Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-O.o comment ça?

-Je n'avais pas été très gentil avec lui la semaine dernière. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment reparlé depuis. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais m'avoir rencontré, que j'étais la personne qu'il détestait le plus, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me faire confiance…enfin plein de chose comme ça.

-Que lui avais-tu fait?

-Je…Je me suis emporté, et je lui ai rappeler un moment de son passé qu'il ne voulait probablement pas se rappeler. On avait commencer à se chicaner à cause de sa soi-disant non progression, je n'allais pas bien et j'ai tout envoyer sur Rei…

-Ah, je comprend, mais ses paroles semblaient ne rien vouloir dire…On voit souvent ça dans les films, la fille qui dit à un gars qu'elle le déteste une fois qu'elle souffre, car elle sait maintenant que ses sentiment ne sont pas partagés.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-En tout cas, si jamais Rei avait des sentiments pour toi, que feras-tu?

-De quoi?

Ahah et c'est ici que je vous laisse, j'ai un cour sde philo dans même pas 5minutes ah jvbais être en retard :'( 


	4. Will You Cry with Me?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: beyblade n'est pas à moi, c'est triste, mais sa va peut-être bien finir … 03-05-04 lol quand je vois ça, c'est déprimant - -', le 3 mai 2004, arg…Cela va faire plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas touchée…bon je me sens fine. Ah Ah, jsuis en plein mi-session je devrias tellement étudier, mais bon jmen fous, je file pour écrire (sa va être mon 3e update dla journée yeah!) Je suis en feu c pas croyable

Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…

-En tout cas, si jamais Rei avait des sentiments pour toi, que feras-tu?

-De quoi?

-Si Rei est bel et bien amoureux de toi, comment vas-tu réagir?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Tu as encore de forts sentiments pour lui?

-Je crois…

-Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier.

-…

-J'arrête! On arrive à la falaise. J'espère qu'il va bien!

-Moi aussi.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux rendus à la falaise, ils ni virent personne. Tyson commença a s'inquiété de plus belle. Kai se rapprocha du bord de la falaise, s'ils étaient arrivé trop tard, il pourrait savoir en voyant le corps.

-Il n'y a rien Tyson, alors ne te torture pas plus l'esprit, de toute manière, il n'était que très peu probable qu'il s'était rendu ici.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des pleurs venir de très près.

-Allons voir, Tyson.

-ok.

Se rapprochant de la provenance du son, ils y découvrirent un jeune garçon, qui tournait le dos aux visiteurs. Il avait les cheveux noirs telle la nuit, lisse comme le satin, doux comme un chaton. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il portait des vêtements qui ne semblaient rien rappeler aux deux autres adolescents. Un chandail noir, cintré, ouvert dans le dos, se qui tenait le tissus était un simple ruban de dentelle noire. Chandail sans manches, attacher au cou. Ses pantalons étaient également noirs, cintré, sur le côté on voyait bien la peau entre les bouts rattacher entre eux de dentelles noire, encore. Même si les aspects des cheveux laissaient à croire qu'ils venaient de trouver Rei, les vêtements les firent hésiter. C'est lorsque Tyson marcha accidentellement sur une branche, que le jeune garçon se retourna en sursautant.

C'était bel et bien Rei. Ses yeux jaunes et ses oreilles en pointes ne pouvaient mentir. Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il pleurait :ses yeux étaient boursouflés et rouge sang. On aurait dit un pauvre chat pris dans un piège, il ne savait pas comment réagir, eux non plus d'ailleurs, ils l'avaient pris en train de pleurer comme un bébé, ils se sentirent mal, mais ils devaient s'assurer de l'état de Rei. Ce fut Kai qui parla en premier.

-Rei…Qu'as-tu?

Rei resta silencieux. Tyson prit alors la parole.

-Rei! Répond, on s'inquiète pour toi!

Il resta encore silencieux. Tyson perdit son calme. Il prit Rei par les épaules, le secoua un peu, jusqu'à se que Kai l'arrêta.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?(kai)

-Je…Gomen, Rei, je…(tyson)

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici? (rei)

-On s'inquiétait, dah!(tyson)

-Tyson m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu déprimais, ensuite lorsque j'ai voulu aller te parler, tu n'étais plus là. On avait peur que tu fasses quelque chose d'irréfléchit…(kai)

-Comme quoi?(rei)

-…Te suicider…(tyson)

-Je…J'ai beau ne pas bien aller je n'irai pas me tuer! Quel genre d'«ami» êtes vous (des bons amis, au moins ils s'inquiètent pour toi ¬¬ pas comme…)(rei)

-On est tes amis, Rei. (tyson)

-Vous doutez de moi. Bravo! (rei)

-Rei! Tu nous fait quoi là? Tu veux te retrouver seul à nouveau! Parfait! (kai)

Sur cette phrase cru, Kai commença à quitter les lieux. Cependant, il entendit Tyson lui crier après, et après des pleurs. Il se senti mal, il revint aux côtés du chaton.

-Je…je m'excuse Rei, je…(kai)

-Je te déteste Kai!

-Je…je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vais vous laisser, je ne serai pas loin.(tyson)

C,est ainsi que Tyson partit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans leur petit coin de paradis. Si seulement il pouvait trouvé le bonheur, peu importe avec qui Rei finirait, tant qu'il rit à nouveau et de bon cœur avec eux…

-Rei, je…je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je n'aurait pas du…

-Je m'en fiche! Je te déteste!

-Rei…? Pourquoi?

Il sombra à nouveau en larmes. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Kai s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune brun. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Rei essaya de repousser la tendresse que son capitaine lui offrait, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'éloigner. Il prit sa tête et la recolla contre son torse. À ce moment, Rei laissa son capitaine faire, il s'agrippa à son chandail de cuir noir, et se mis à pleurer plus librement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se calme. Kai continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, et à lui caresser le dos gentiment .

-Ça va aller?

-…moui…

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-…

-Tu n'es pas obliger, mais c'est toujours mieux de parler de sa douleur.

-Kai, je…je…je m'excuse, je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était ma faute, je n'allais pas bien, et j'ai voulu me défouler sur tout se que je voyais, désolé. Je ne pensais pas se que je disais.

-Moi non plus.

-Bon, c'était seulement ça?

-Non…

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre?

-Je…enfin…tu..tu aimes Tyson?

-Pourquoi?

-Répond

-Oui…

-Ah, d'accord…

-Pourquoi?

-Rien…

-Répond, s'il te plaît, Rei.

Rei ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer se qu'il ressentait, ou peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement bloqués dans sa gorge? Je ne saurais vous dire, cependant, comme Kai semblait vraiment vouloir savoir la raison du pourquoi, et leva la tête, et embrassa son capitaine. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il ne pouvait pas, Tyson avait eu raison, Rei était bel et bien amoureux de lui. Il aurait bien aimé répondre au baiser du chaton, mais il fut briser. Rei se releva, s'excusa de son acte, et s'en alla. Kai eut le temps de voir des larmes se former dans ses si beaux yeux jaunes.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se lever, partir le rattraper, ou tout simplement le laisser partir. Mais si jamais il partait le chercher, il donnerais espoir à Rei… Mais Kai, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne su qu'elle action serait la bonne… Lorque Rei l'embrassa, il avait ressenti à nouveau tous les sentiments qui l'avait fait tomber en amour avec lui, pourtant ses sentiments pour Tyson étaient toujours présent. Avant de faire quoi que se soit, il devrait déceller ses sentiments.

Et sa sera dans le prochain chapitre :P jvous aime trop!


	5. Unexpected Events, Why?

* * *

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: Ah Ah, je suis en plein mi-session je devrais tellement étudier, mais bon je m'en fous, je file pour écrire (sa va être mon 3e update de la journée yeah!) Je suis en feu c pas croyable. Re-allô! Vous trouvez pas que j'update beaucoup c dernier temps :P je suis trop fière de moi g un peu plus d'une heure avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous :P, donc je vais le prendre pour faire ça (g aussi le goût de foxer mon cours d'éducation physique pour écrire, je suis pas un peu horrible moi? --' j'ai tellement le goût d'écrire et de lire, que je serais prête a tout foutre en l'air - -', y'a aussi le fait que j'ai pas du tout écouté en français ¬¬ tk soyez découragé ou non, sa ne me touche pas :P) hier g updater, pis aujourd'hui aussi :)

* * *

**Précision**

.-.blabla.-. - Pensée d'un perso

_italique- _passé

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Je…enfin…tu..tu aimes Tyson?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Répond_

_-Oui…_

_-Ah, d'accord…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Rien…_

_-Répond, s'il te plaît, Rei._

_Rei ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer se qu'il ressentait, ou peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement bloqués dans sa gorge? Je ne saurais vous dire, cependant, comme Kai semblait vraiment vouloir savoir la raison du pourquoi, et leva la tête, et embrassa son capitaine. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il ne pouvait pas, Tyson avait eu raison, Rei était bel et bien amoureux de lui. Il aurait bien aimé répondre au baiser du chaton, mais il fut briser. Rei se releva, s'excusa de son acte, et s'en alla. Kai eut le temps de voir des larmes se former dans ses si beaux yeux jaunes._

_Il ne savait pas s'il devait se lever, partir le rattraper, ou tout simplement le laisser partir. Mais si jamais il partait le chercher, il donnerais espoir à Rei… Mais Kai, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne su qu'elle action serait la bonne… Lorsque Rei l'embrassa, il avait ressenti à nouveau tous les sentiments qui l'avait fait tomber en amour avec lui, pourtant ses sentiments pour Tyson étaient toujours présent. Avant de faire quoi que se soit, il devrait déceler ses sentiments._

_

* * *

**Un petit POV (point of view- point de vue) de Kai** _

.-.Depuis que nous sommes revenu de la falaise, Tyson et moi, je n'ai pas reparler. Je sais que ne parle pas souvent, mais je fais quand même mine d'écouter. Je sais que Tyson me parlait, mais franchement, je n'entendais rien. Mes pensées ne cessaient de dérivées sur ce que Rei venait de m'avouer. Il m'aimait. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'aimais toujours autant Tyson. Je me devais de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas blesser Rei, en lui disant que le l'aimais, mais en ayant toujours des sentiments pour Tyson. Cela serait dire :«Vu que je ne peux pas avoir Tyson, je vais y aller avec toi.» C'était cruel et gratuit, jamais il ne ferait cela à Rei. Est-ce que Tyson nous a vu? Ah, mais c'est quoi ça? Pourquoi je pense à ça?…C'est vrai que Tyson était amoureux de Rei…Si je lui parlais de mon dilemme? Ah, mais à quoi pensais-je! C'est pas mieux que de vouloir sortir avec Rei sans avoir déceler mes sentiments! Ça serait le faire souffrir aussi, de lui dire que Rei m'a embrassé et, que oui, il est bel et bien amoureux de moi….-.

-Kai?

.-.C'est la voix de Tyson, je l'ignore ou je…Ça ne servirait à rien de l'ignorer, ça le blesserait. Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucis tant des autres?.-.

**Fin du pov**

-Kai, es-tu là?

-Oui, qu'il y a-t-il Tyson?

-J'avais raison, non?

-De quoi?

-Rei était amoureux de toi.

-…

-Je l'ai vu t'embrasser.

-Désolé

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es amoureux de lui…

-Toi aussi.

-…

-Vu la façon dont tu agis, tu sais. Tu es plutôt facile à lire, en ce moment.

-…

-Tu ne sais pas qui tu préfères, je me trompe?

-Non…Je suis tellement perdu maintenant.

-Tyson à une idée. (pris de «Pourquoi pas Mimi, ah c'est tellement vieux là ¬¬, de plus j'ai jamais vraiment écouté ça :S)

-Non…

-Oui , tu marches ou tu passes?

-J'ai le goût de passer, mais explique. Je verrai après.

-On a qu'à organiser une espèce de souper à trois. Je préfèrerais un ménage à trois, mais tu vas dire non. (quoique je veuille plus faire ça ) Tu pourrais faire le point plus facilement, non?

-Va pour le souper…

-Bouh, je savais que t'allais dire non.

-C'est plus pour Rei que je fais ça.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est plus lui qui dirait non. Moi j'ai rien contre…

-O.o pour vrai!

-…une faible teinte de rouge apparut sur ses joues

-Je vais demander à Rei alors! Si un ménage à trois ça marche avec toi :P

-…

-Haha, j'espère que lui aussi va accepter!

-J'ai des doutes. Donne lui les deux choix que tu m'as donner par exemple!

-BouhHouhou, ok.

Ce fut sur ces quelques paroles que Tyson partit rejoindre Rei dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, une voix enrouée et très faible se fit entendre. Tyson ne distingua pas les paroles, il toqua à nouveau, espérant avoir une réponse plus concrète. La voix était toujours semblable, impossible de déchiffrer. Il décida donc de parler au jeune tigre, si c'était toujours lui.

-Rei? C'est moi, Tyson. Tu m'ouvres?

Une voix encore toute petite, mais plus claire cette fois lui vint à l'oreille, la réponse était affirmative. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la poigné de la porte à l'aspect verte marbré. Il empoigna la dorure qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans la chambre de celui qui avait fait fondu son cœur. Il avait aussi fondu en larmes, à ce qu'il pouvait voir à ses yeux rouges gonflés, qui déformaient sont si joli visage angélique. Il ne s'était pas remis de s'être «fait rejeter», ou était-ce à cause de son amour à sens unique pour Kai. En le voyant ainsi, il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer. Le voir se morfondre sur son pauvre sort ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie :le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser. Sans qu'il s'en compte il était déjà aux côtés du chaton, l'enlaçant éperdument. Rei tenta de briser l'étreinte, mais n'en fut pas capable. Il ouvra alors la bouche lentement pour parler, mais en fut empêcher lorsque Tyson le pris par le menton et le rapprocha de ses lèvres. Rei ne savait comment réagir lorsque leurs lèvres se connectèrent. Tyson pris le dessus assez rapidement. Il coucha Rei sur le dos, dans la passion de leur baiser. Tyson se permit d'avoir la main un peu baladeuse. Elle se glissa sous le chandail de Rei, il trouva comment le délasser, et l'enleva. Rei tenta de se débattre sans succès. Quand Kai est parti, il avait arrêter de manger, et ne pouvais plus dormir, il n'avait donc pas la force de se battre contre son ami qui l'assaillait.

Tyson continua de balader ses mains sur le torse du garçon se trouvant sous lui. Il s'arrêta à ses mamelons, il leur accorda une certaine attention. Ne trouvant pas cela suffisant, il cessa d'embrasser son ange, pour aller tracer de petit cercle avec sa langue au niveau de sa poitrine, il mordilla tendrement ce qu'il trouva en descendant. Sa main, quant à elle, en profita pour descendre beaucoup plus bas. Il défit l'attache qui tenait ses pantalons, glissa sa main dans son caleçon, quand Rei retrouva sa voix.

-Ty…Tyson…Ar…arrête…S'il…S'il te…plait.

Tyson se «réveilla» de son doux rêve et s'aperçut vite de se qu'il était en train de faire. Il se bougea, pour laisser Rei bouger, sans toute fois oublier de porter un regard à la vision de pure extase qui se trouvait devant lui. Rei avait les joues rosées, avec un regard de embué par le désir et la passion, sa main qui était portée à ses douces lèvres qui frémissaient un peu, son autre main qui était agrippée à la couverture de satin rouge, ses jambes, si fines et fragiles, écartées légèrement. Son torse dénudé, ses mamelons durs pointant fièrement vers le haut, ses pantalons défaits, son membre dur pointait lui aussi vers le paradis, il ne semblait pas avoir déprécier tout cela…Il sentait son désir revenir, il ne pourrait pas lui résister très longtemps. Rei lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

-Tyson…?

Et ces douces larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosées. Comment avait-il pu osé penser que ses yeux rougis et gonflés lui enlaidissait le visage. Il se rapprocha de Rei, et lui lécha la larme qui coulait tout doucement. Rei qui venait à peine se relever de cet assaut, se refis coller au lit. Tyson avait perdu à nouveau la raison. Il n'était plus capable de se contrôler, il recommença à toucher Rei. Remis sa main la où elle avait été enlevée sauvagement tout à l'heure. Il descendit vite les pantalons noirs qui le gardait couvert, il n'oublia pas ses sous-vêtements. Il commença aussitôt à prendre son membre dans sa bouche, faisant des va-et-vient doux et lents, pour ensuite augmenter la vitesse. Il touchait aussi ses testicules avec ses mains. Il entendait les petits bruits qui sortaient avec difficulté de la bouche de son ange. Il tentait probablement de retenir les preuves de sa jouissance. Tyson n'en fut que plus excité, il introduisit un doigt en Rei, bougea un peu, en entra un second. Fit un mouvement de cisaillement, pour l'élargir. Soudain, il stoppa ses actions, il avait senti une ferme poigne sur son épaule. Il regarda au dessus, savoir qu osait le déranger pendant qu'il possédait le brun. Il ne vu qu'un poing lui arrivant sur le visage. Il tomba en bas du lit, mais se releva immédiatement. Près à rendre à la puissance 10 se qu'il venait de recevoir!

Celui qui se trouvait debout devant lui, n'était nul autre que Kai. Ce dernier avait un regard qui en disait long. Il pointa la sorti, Tyson devrait bien comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. S'il ne sortait pas tout de suite, il ferait un carnage, il le savait. Tyson, ne comprit se que cela signifiait. Ou ne voulu pas comprendre. Peu importe Kai s'emporta, et le frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, Tyson ne pu se relever, Kai était déjà au-dessus de lui, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Tyson se retrouva ensanglanté, il avait aussi une dent de briser, il l'avait très bien senti, son nez aussi probablement. Kai aurait bien continué si se ne fut que Rei s'agrippa à son bras pour l'arrêter.

-Kai, arrête, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Ah merde je suis maintenant en retard pour mon rendez-vous -.-' je suis trop nulle TTTT je vais me faire battre, tk j'espère que nous avez aimé, parce que moi oui! Je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à sa Ah Tyson qui veut violer Rei O.o, je me traumatise moi-même, surtout pour la scène, sa fait tellement longtemps que j'ai rien écrit de comme tel, surtout que je voulais pas refaire du lemon - -' ah maudite moi Je suis irrécupérable :'( ¬¬ g vraiment encore plus le goût de pas aller en éducation physique, pour continuer l'histoire, savoir se qui se passera ensuite , les personnages ont pris le contrôle donc franchement je sais pas se qui va arriver TTTT 


	6. A Part of the Truth?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: Ah Ah, je suis en plein mi-session je devrais tellement étudier, mais bon je m'en fous, je file pour écrire. Vous trouvez pas que j'update beaucoup c dernier temps :P je suis trop fière de moi. J'ai eu mon examen d'allemand tout à l'heure O.o mon dieu de devrais étudier, je l'ai trouver difficile …j'ai espagnol demain TTTT, je voudrais mourir (j'ai englais aujourd'hui aussi, mais comme je n'ai jamais eu a étudier cette matière, je me donne congé, et j'écris ) JE DÉTESTE LES MI-SESSIONS! ¬¬je dois aller payer ma réinscription aussi, Ah maudit monde d'argent!(j'en veux plus plus plus plus...)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases… (ne pas oublié que Rei a manqué se faire violer!)**

_ Celui qui se trouvait debout devant lui, n'était nul autre que Kai. Ce dernier avait un regard qui en disait long. Il pointa la sorti, Tyson devrait bien comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. S'il ne sortait pas tout de suite, il ferait un carnage, il le savait. Tyson, ne comprit se que cela signifiait. Ou ne voulu pas comprendre. Peu importe Kai s'emporta, et le frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, Tyson ne pu se relever, Kai était déjà au-dessus de lui, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Tyson se retrouva ensanglanté, il avait aussi une dent de briser, il l'avait très bien senti, son nez aussi probablement. Kai aurait bien continué si se ne fut que Rei s'agrippa à son bras pour l'arrêter._

_-Kai, arrête, s'il te plaît._

_

* * *

_

Kai retourna son visage pour voir le joli minois du brun nu à ses côtés.

-Quoi?

Le ton froid et distant qu'il utilisa à cet instant, vint ébranlé le jeune chat. Il se recula un peu du blunet c pas un mot je sais. Il bessa les yeux, pis les remonta avec fermeté vers son capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette scène! Même si ce que Tyson venait de faire était inadmissible, la violence ne résoudrait rien!

-Kai, arrête. Tyson ne…

-Oh, dois-je comprendre que j'ai interrompu votre temps jeu?

-Non, Kai je…

-Laisse, Je m'excuse. Je vais vous laisser à votre occupation.

-Kai! Écoute moi!

À cet instant, Rei lui pris le poignet fermement. Laissant paraître qu'il tenait vraiment à lui parler, et, surtout, lui clarifier la situation. Kai ne sut que dire, et resta. De toute manière, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait si fortement.

-D'accord, vas-y! Puisque tu y tiens tellement!

-Kai, je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche t'a piqué, mais calme tes hormones!

C'était bien la première fois que Rei haussait élever la voix, et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il la hausserait devant son capitaine. Mais trop c'était trop.

-Quoi!(kai)

-Non, mais si une personne devait paniquer ça serait moi. Tyson a, j'en suis conscient, exagéré, mais quand même le frapper jusqu'à se qu'il meurt ne changera rien! Et je ne sais pas quelle idée a pu te passer par la tête, mais tu le sais très bien que celui que j'aime c'est toi! Je ne changerais pas comme ça à toutes les minutes! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Jamais je n'oserais faire quelque chose d'aussi important avec une personne qui ne l'est pas autant à mes yeux. Outre si j'étais obligé! Tu devrais bien le savoir, non? On en a parler autrefois. Tu me désoles.

-Rei…je…

-Oh, éh tais-toi! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux dire, franchement tu me déçois!

-Mais Rei…je…Pardonne-moi. J'ai été horrible. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, et je t'ai encore blesser. Il semble que je ne puisse que te blesser ces derniers temps.

-…(Rei)

-Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?

-Kai…Je…moi aussi je me suis emporté. Allez, on fait la paix? Tyson, toi aussi?

-Rei, je…je m'excuse, je me suis laissé emporté lorsque je t'ai vu, enfin bref tu connais mes sentiments envers toi à présent.

-Moui. Vous pouvez sortir? Je voudrais m'habiller, on parlera de tout après d'accord?

-Oui.

C'est ainsi que sortirent les deux jeunes garçons de la chambre marbrée dans laquelle ils étaient. Une fois la porte fermé, ils se regardèrent, mais ne voulurent pas se parler. Dans le regard de Kai on y voyait de la haine et de l'incompréhension, dans celui de Tyson on y voyait de la honte, du mépris envers lui-même…et un autre quelque chose qu'on je ne sais pas . Le silence les pesa jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte derrière eux.

-Est-ce que ça va? Laissez, question stupide. Où voulez-vous allé?

-…

-…

-Même Tyson. Bon d'accord je choisis. On ira au parc.

-Bien.

-…

Rei ouvrit la marche, les deux autres le suivirent d'un pas lent et pesant.

**Pov de Kai**

.-. Comment fait-t-il pour agir ainsi? Il devrait être le plus touché…Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrive, mais peut-on s'y habitué…Est-ce simplement car Tyson est son ami? Je le regarde marché devant moi, sa démarche féline toujours présente. Je jette un regard dans la direction de Tyson, il ne manque pas de regarder le neko-jin(g vu sa dans une autre fic :P). J'ai la seule intention de le frapper, mais Rei ne me pardonnera jamais. Et ça non! En tout cas, chose claire, cette situation m'a permis de faire un bilan facile sur mes sentiments pour Tyson :je le hais. Rien de plus simple, rien de plus compliqué. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a osé faire une telle chose à Rei! J'espère qu'il meurt de honte!

Je me demande comment il se sent réellement. Il affiche toujours ce même sourire. Aurait-il apprécié pour de vrai? Ah, arrête ça! Il te la lui-même dit, il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, outre que par force…Tyson a user de force, voilà, point barre! Mais Rei aurait quand même pu le repousser, alors pourquoi pas?

Kai arrête ça immédiatement!

Mais je voudrais tant savoir…

**Fin du POV**

**Pov de Tyson**

Ah! Tu vas arrêter de me regarder! Je sais, j'ai gaffé, mais si tu avais été à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose. Si tu l'avais vu seulement, il ne demandait que ça! Il ne m'a pas résister non plus! Preuve faite! Il a aimé, maintenant arrête sinon je te refout tous les coups que tu m'as donné (en l'absence de Rei, quand même). Non, mais! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu…Pathétique, arrête. Tu me déconcentre, moi je veux regarder Rei marcher, ses hanches se balancer…Bon je bave encore! Kai, fout moi la paix!

-Regarde ailleurs!

Murmurais-je en direction de Kai. Il se retourna et me fit son célèbre 'hn'. Bon retour aux choses plus importante :Rei. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait? Je lui plairais?…Ah, laisse tomber, il aime Kai. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir détester ce que je lui ai fait. Je vais probablement savoir, vivement qu'on arrive au parc.

J'ai encore son doux goût sur mes lèvres, son odeur recouvre ma main. il porte sa main à son nez et hume l'odeur divine s'en émanant.

**Fin du pov**

-Nous y voilà, fit Rei en direction des garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

-Bon, et de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Tyson, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi?(Rei)

-Je…je sais pas, tu…tu étais si beau, je…je voulais simplement te réconforter, et…j'ai penser à rien, et je t'ai blesser. Pardon.

-Tu crois que ça suffit! (kai)

-Kai, arrête, s'il te plait.

-…

-Tyson, je suis désolé pour Kai.

-T'as pas à l'être. J'étais dans le tort, je dois avouer.

-Mais il n'avait pas à te battre comme ça!

-Oui, c'est ça je suis le vilain monstre dans l'histoire!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-…

-Boude autant que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu lui a casser le nez.

-Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense après se qu'il t'a fait!

-Heu, Kai, Tyson est quand même notre ami, et un membre de notre équipe, de qui, de plus est, tu es amoureux.

-Plus maintenant.

-Quoi?

-Comment je pourrais aimer quelqu'un qui ose faire ça!

-T'as pas mieux réagit! Ça veut dire que je suis stupide te t'aimer encore!

-Non! C'est pas la même chose! Il a tenté de te violer, je t'ai défendu!

-Est-ce que je t'ai demander ton aide! Tu es tout simplement rentré dans ma chambre et l'a frappé!

-Ah oui, et bien excuse moi d'avoir voulu évité que tu te refasse violer par un de tes amis!

-Rei?(Tyson)

Rei se retrouva bouche-bé, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Kai venait de dire! Il avait osé…Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Kai regarda, mais ne fit rien. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, mais son orgueil l'empêcha de faire quoi que se soit de logique, son orgueil lui disait qu'il l'avait bien chercher! Ce fut Tyson qui tenta de prendre Rei dans ses bras, mais fut repousser. Le brun se leva, gifla Kai et parti.

-Vive la violence, dit Kai sur un ton froid dépourvu de toutes émotions.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Quoi?

Kai ne semblait plus être là. Ses yeux étaient vides, sa voix froide. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, on aurait dit que seulement son 'cœur', s'il en avait vraiment un, il en doutait maintenant, et ses poumons fonctionnaient. Le reste était hors service.

-Kai?

Aucune réponse ne se fit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme se déversa de ses yeux qu'il croyait à sec. Lui, Kai Hiwatari, il pleurait. Il avait franchi la limite, et il le savait. Rei ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Il avait voulu le protéger de Tyson, mais il aurait du le protéger de lui…

-Kai?

Même si le gamin défiguré ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il se faisait du soucis pour Kai. Normalement, il faisait un bruit, dans le style de 'hn', mais là, c'était carrément différent!

-Kai? Allô, Kai, ici la Terre!

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua fermement.

** Rien.**

-Kai? Allez.

Il décida de le laisser là, que pouvait-il bien y faire de toute manière? Il en avertirais les autres, mais pas Rei. Il avait eu assez de sensations fortes ainsi, pas besoin de réentendre parler de Kai, et de lui par le fait même.

Il ne referait plus surface avant un moment devant lui.

-…pourquoi…

Il entendit ce mot, il avait été murmuré par son 'co-équipier'.

-Kai?

-Pourquoi j'en encore tout gâché, hein Tyson? Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Gâcher quoi?

-Le lien

-lien?

-Avec Rei! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

-Oui, mais c'est bien que tu te l'admettes, mais tu n'es pas le seul. On va devoir tout reprendre à zéro avec Rei, si jamais il nous laisse nous rapprocher à nouveau…

-C'est pas la première fois que je gaffe et que je le blesse, c'est involontaire, mais en même temps volontaire…

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si j'aimais voir Rei pleurer…Mais le voir rire devrait être mieux, non?

-Je te comprends, moi aussi c'est quand je l'ai vu pleurer que j'ai perdu le contrôle…

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne saurais te répondre Kai. Peut-être parce que la seule chose qu'on voit de lui c son sourire normalement, et que, comme on doit être trop habitué de le voir donner ses sourires à tout le monde, on veut quelque chose qui n'est que pour nous…

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment ça?

-Je ne saurais dire, mais j'aimerais qu'il pleur au moins une fois pour moi.

-Tant fait, il va pleurer à cause de se que tu lui as fait.

-Mais je ne le verrai pas…Je veux le voir pleurer devant moi, pour ce que je lui aurais fait.

-Et une fois que tu auras réussit?

-…Il n'ose même pas pleurer devant toi, Rei est quelqu'un de trop fier. Il garde ses larmes, et s'il n'en est plus capabe il se casse, comme tout à l'heure.

-…

-Mais tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'il s'était déjà fait violer…?

-Oui, par Lee. C'est pour ça qu'il a quitter les White Tigers, il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'est pas arriver qu'une fois…Il le faisait tous les soirs. Il se brisait lentement, lorsqu'il a quitté son village, et que Monsieur Dickenson() le trouva, il était déjà en lambeaux. Quand il l'a trouvé, il était en train de se faire violer par 7 hommes gros et grands.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Dickenson l'a 'sorti' de sa misère(). Il était très talentueux au Beyblade alors…

-C'est horrible…

-Je te le fait pas dire

-Mon dieu, je mérite même pas de lui reparler un jour, comment j'ai osé?

-Tu voulais voir ses larmes coulées pour toi…

-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui reparler, ou le laisser tranquille sans jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau?

-On laissera le temps passer…S'il veut nous reparler, il le fera. Rei est se style de personne…

-On a vraiment méga gaffer…

* * *

Hé oui je vous fait le coup de vous abandonner encore! Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait! J'ai pêché contre vous mes lecteurs! (où sont-ils...?Ah j'ai l'impression décrire pour rien personne lit, m'a peut-être laisser tomber mes fics, je poste sans arrêt et j'ai pas de review TTTT, je vais continuer mais juste pour moi si ça continue (c pas que cette fic c'est toutes les autres :'( aussi... tk

Je vous laisse en suspend ¬¬

Le prochain chapitre serait plus centré sur Rei, si je le fais...

J'm'excuse j'ai peut-être l'air à faire du chantage, mais j'ai vraiment l,impression d'écrire que pour moi, alors que je le fais pour tout le monde TTTT prend un couteau je vais en finir avec mon account plante le couteau dans le coeur de l'account

-Ah qu'ai-je fait? je t'amène a l'hosto seul les reviews le feront mieux se porter!

merci d'avance

* * *

Désolé là mais franchement à toutes les fois que je vois, ou entends, son nom, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à DICK AND SON --' désolée…

Excusez moi encore, j'ai toujours trouvé ça louche que Dick and son s'occupe de Rei :S, donc mon pauvre cerveau ne trouvait que ça à dire comme excuse (et même quand j'ai écouté cet épisode-là il criait il servait de pute/pute/pute/pute - -', mais bon…ça et quand Lee est arrivé…Yaoi!…Je suis p-e horrible ¬¬, je m'en moque :P

Ah ah vous savez dans chaque manga/anime ya toujours le gars qu'on fout avec tout le monde, exemple le plus flagrant est Naruto de naruto…JE NE COMPTE PLUS LE NOMBRE DE COUPLE QUE J'AI VU! ¬¬ il se tappe tout le village (ou violer par tout le monde - -')

**Petit top 5** (de se que je me souviens --' j'ai fait une recherche un jour mais je sais plus je l'ais mise où TTTT)

1-Naruto (naruto)

2-Edward Elric (fullmetal alchemist)

3-Rei(hé oui c'est lui, mais des fois Kai aussi :S)

4-Hikaru (hikaru no go)

5-kurapika (hunterxhunter)

Hé c la fin du surplus :P


	7. Have I been chosen to suffer?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: Ah Ah, je suis en plein mi-session je devrais tellement étudier, mais bon je m'en fous, je file pour écrire. Vous trouvez pas que j'update beaucoup c dernier temps :P je suis trop fière de moi. J'ai eu mon examen d'allemand tout à l'heure O.o mon dieu de devrais étudier, je l'ai trouver difficile …j'ai espagnol demain TTTT, je voudrais mourir (j'ai englais aujourd'hui aussi, mais comme je n'ai jamais eu a étudier cette matière, je me donne congé, et j'écris ) JE DÉTESTE LES MI-SESSIONs, encore et toujours, même si jme suis tapper une super note en allemand (je fox anglais pour le faire ce chapitre-là alors aimez moi! LOL ok je sens michante --' à propos de la dernière fois l'histoire d reviews --'

* * *

**Killproduct**** :lol t chanceuse si t'as d gênes de max tk voici la suite et merci du review **

Natsumi Kido : **Ok m'a essayé de pas de pas désespérée :P. Lol je comprend se que tu dis moi aussi j'imprime un paquet de fic en même temps, ordimal de tête si je lis :S. Quand une fic me donne une bonne impression je reviens toujours écrire , mais bon c pas grave car ya quand même au moins 2 personnes qui lisent , et comme j.aime pas ça les fics qui n'ont pas de fin (dieu sait que jen ai lu) c'est plate, donc j'écris pour vous **

**

* * *

**

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases… **

_Oui, par Lee. C'est pour ça qu'il a quitter les White Tigers, il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'est pas arriver qu'une fois…Il le faisait tous les soirs. Il se brisait lentement, lorsqu'il a quitté son village, et que Monsieur Dickenson() le trouva, il était déjà en lambeaux. Quand il l'a trouvé, il était en train de se faire violer par 7 hommes gros et grands._

_-Oh mon dieu…_

_-Dickenson l'a 'sorti' de sa misère. Il était très talentueux au Beyblade alors…_

_-C'est horrible…_

_-Je te le fait pas dire_

_-Mon dieu, je mérite même pas de lui reparler un jour, comment j'ai osé?_

_-Tu voulais voir ses larmes coulées pour toi…_

_-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui reparler, ou le laisser tranquille sans jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau?_

_-On laissera le temps passer…S'il veut nous reparler, il le fera. Rei est se style de personne…_

_-On a vraiment méga gaffer…_

_

* * *

_

Un mois passa sans que Rei ne daigne leur parler. Il n'avait même pas osé croiser leurs regards, de peur de se remettre à pleurer. Leurs présences lui étaient insupportable près de lui. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il pleurait et maudissait son existence. Toutes les fois qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie de quelqu'un, cette personne trouvait toujours un moyen de tout briser. Il devait porter la poisse. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'un dieu quelconque n'avait pas aimé…Comment pouvait-il savoir! La même histoire c'était réécrite, seulement une personne différente avait refait le scénario :Tyson. Il voulait lui pardonner, mais il n'en sentait plus la force, c'était la même chose pour Kai…Il l'avait trahit, c'était différent, mais ça faisait tout aussi mal…

Dans son lit, le jeune tigre blanc remonta ses couvertures pour cacher son corps en entier. La porte barrée à clé. Il n'en pouvait plus tout lui remontait en tête. Il se rappelait de cet incident lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. (gosh c'est jeune ça!)Lorsque Lee lui enleva sa naïveté…ses jours passés dans la rue…sa rencontre avec Dickenson…Tyson…Il ne pouvait plus en prendre…Il blottit sa tête dans son oreiller et se remit à pleurer. Dans le corridor, non loin de là, un adolescent aux yeux rouges les entendit, mais savait qu'il ne serait pas accepter dans la chambre du brun…C'est ainsi que la nuit passa. Rei pleura et se rappela tout…

* * *

**°Flash-back°**

**-Lee? C'est toi?**

**-Oui, je peux rentré?**

**-Oui, oui , je t'ouvre.**

**-Merci, comment vas-tu?**

**-Bien et toi?**

**-Oui, mais il faisait froid dehors.**

** Lee enleva son manteau, le donna à Rei, pour qu'il puisse le faire sécher. Il ne manqua pas de regarder ni les courbes douces et bien dessiner, ni la démarche folle des hanches au travers de l'ensemble blanc de satin de Rei. On n'avait pas besoin d'imagination, tout se voyait au travers. Lee le dégusta longuement des yeux, doucement il s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur son bassin, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le gamin aux yeux de chats.**

**-Lee?**

**-Oui?**

** Lee approcha son nez du cou de sa proie pour y respirer le doux parfum de vanille et de cannelle qu'il humait avec désir. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, quand, soudain Rei se retourna.**

**-Lee, que fais-tu?**

**-Rien.**

**-…**

**-T'en fais pas, je voulais simplement savoir si tu goûtais se que tu sens…**

**-Mais de qui parles-tu?**

**-Laisse-moi faire.**

** Lee recommença à poser ses lèvres sur son cou, cette fois-ci il inséra ses canines dans la gorge du chaton sans défense qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il laissa son meilleur ami faire, croyant que c'était un nouveau jeu (c'est beau être naïf --') que son ami lui montrait.**

**-Lee?**

**-Tais-toi!**

**-D'ac…d'accord**

**-Laisse-toi faire, sa te plairas j'en suis sur.**

** Lee commença a promené tendrement ses mains sur le corps devant lui. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne couche le gamin sur le divan de velours rouge, il fit bien attention de placer la tête de son ami sur un de ses oreillers de plumes et de soi noire. Il se retrouva sur lui, puis lui lança un regard de bête affamé. Rei laissait entrevoir un sentiment de peur, mais Lee n'en fit rien. Il commença à enlever le doux haut de satin qui recouvrait le torse bien dessiné, le regarda encore un peu avant de passer à l'attaque. Il ne pouvait pas attendre devant un tel festin. Il commença par dégusté les deux fraises qui se trouvait devant lui, il passa ensuite èa un plat plus consistant, il retira l' 'emballage' qui lui interdisait de continuer. Il prit tout se qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, et continua jusqu'à se qu'il puisse boire le 'lait' qui en sortait. Il regarda son ami allonger, le doigt entre les dents, et son autre main serrer la plume de soi. Ses joues rosées, son souffle coupé…Rien de plus beau ne le fut donner comme vu depuis sa naissance. Il décida de continuer, puisqu'il aimait bien, et qu'il n'avait pas pu assouvir son désir. Il voulait quelque chose de plus consistant :Rei en entier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il s'en moquait. Il prit Rei de force et par derrière, fit des va-et-vient, ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il vit le sang du brun de déverser. Il était comme posséder par son désir de chair. Rei criait et demandait à Lee d'arrêter, mais rien. Avant que Lee n'eut fini, Rei était déjà loin dans un monde sombre. **

**-Alors?**

** Rei venait à peine de se réveiller, il ne savait pas ou il était, ne se souvenait de rien, et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal.**

**-Répond quand je te parle!**

** Lee frappa le gamin au cheveux ébène. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait! Comment pourrait-il lui répondre? **

**-A…Alors quoi Lee?**

**-Comment tu as trouvé?**

**-Trouvé quoi?**

** Comment pouvait-il lui être si…arg! il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lee refrappa Rei avec une telle force que le gamin se mit à pleurer.**

**-Lee, j'ai déjà assez comme ça, s'il te plait….ouuiiiiiinnnnn**

**-La prochaine fois je serai meilleur je te le promet.**

** Sur ses quelques mots, il laissa Rei à se questionner sur se qui pouvais bien être si horrible. Soudain, les images de la soirée d'hier lui était revenues…**

** Il se passa plus de 2 ans avant que Rei ne quitte Lee. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le faire. Mais, maintenant, chaque jour lui paressait plus horrible. Lee empirait à chaque jour. Plus brutal de nuit en nuit…Maintenant c'était fini. Il partirais en ville, trouverais un travail…**

** Lorsque Rei arriva à Hong Kong, la vie ne fut pas facile. Un travail à 12 ans :impossible! Il traîna dans des coins mal famés, rencontra des gens d'une laideur impossible…La ville ne lui montrait que son côté sale et plein de désespoir.**

** Un soir, lorsqu'il se cherchait un endroit pour dormir, il tomba sur un groupe d'homme…il se souviendrait toujours de leurs visages répugnants! Ils étaient tous très grands, mais l'un deux l'était plus. C'était lui qui dirigeait, il avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds qui brillaient sous la leur lunaire. Un autre était roux, les yeux verts. L'un brun aux yeux noirs, l'autre aux yeux mauve et au cheveux noirs…Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la ruelle, que les hommes le virent. Ils ne le laissèrent pas partir si vite. Le gamin avait beau ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis son départ de son village, les hommes trouvaient qu'il sentait 'bon' la vanille et la cannelle…Rei voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais ne pu bouger, la main du blond le retenait sur place avec une force inimaginable. Se ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne se retrouve coucher sur le ventre et nu comme un ver. Les hommes prirent plaisir à le faire souffrir, à voir couler les larmes des ses si beaux yeux jaunes. Ne manquèrent pas non plus de lui laisser des marques qu'il porterait le restant de sa vie. Mais, règle vitale : Interdiction de briser le visage. On ne sait jamais lorsqu'il voudrait jouer une autre fois avec lui, il devait être toujours aussi beau.**

**Les hommes le ramenèrent dans une entre sale, nauséabond et sombre. **

**-Tu nous plait bien gamin. On te garde sous notre aile. Va te laver!**

** Rei obéit aux hommes. Il avait trop peur de les contredire. Chaque nuit était pareilles. Rei ne pu que penser qu'il avait échanger sa situation pour pire. Lee le blessait peut-être, mais il ne le prenait qu'une ou deux fois par nuit, eux c'était horrible! Chaque nuit lui était un massacre! Chaque homme le prenait plus de 5 fois…et ce n'étaient pas toujours les même. Les hommes étaient payés par d'autres pour abuser de lui. Il ne dormait plus, s'affaiblissait…il n'était plus reconnaissable. **

** Cela devait faire un peu plus de deux mois, rien n'avait changer, outre le nombre de clients qui augmentait sans cesse. Son pauvre corps meurtri ne pouvait plus bouger. Les hommes lui accordèrent une semaine de repos. Pas plus! Ils ne voulaient pas perdre plus d'argent. **

** À la fin de la semaine, le gamin était capable de se tenir un peu sur ses jambes. Il ne manqua pas cette occasion, il fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes, se glissa par la fenêtre et essaye de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Cependant, ce ne pris même pas 20 minutes de liberté, que les hommes le retrouvèrent. Il devrait payer pour son acte! Ils le violèrent encore en pleine rue dans les déchets, les seringues usagées, la merde. Pourquoi s'en soucié? Ils l'avaient pourtant bien traité. Ses clients utilisaient toujours des protections. Les blessures n'étaient qu'infimes. Pourquoi s'était-il rebellé?**

** C'est à cet instant que vieil homme passa près de la ruelle. C'était un ancien client. Rei l'avait vu plus d'une fois au bar. Il l'avait pris près de 10 fois pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passés là, mais l'avait regarder se faire pénétré une bonne centaine de fois. Il préférait observé. Rei ne sentit pas la chance tournée pour lui, il ferma les yeux, et laissa la douleur l'emporter.**

** Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se retrouva dans une chambre luxueuse. Rideaux de soie blanche recouvrait les fenêtres, le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était fait d'eau. Les couvertures étaient d'un blanc pure, et de plumes, tout comme les oreillers. Un doux voile de dentelles descendait et créait une barrière contre le monde extérieur. Il avait été lavé de la tête au pied, ses cheveux étaient brossés, lustrés. Il avait sur lui un habit de lin blanc et jaune, tunique chinoise. Il ne savait pas ou il était, mais ça ressemblait à un château de pureté. **

**-Tu t'es réveillé?**

** Rei ne manqua pas de faire le saut, se tourna vers la voix et reconnu le vieil homme de la ruelle et du bar.**

**-Oui…fit-il d'une voix silencieuse.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras en sécurité ici.**

**-…Ou suis-je?**

**-Dans ma demeure secondaire, en Chine. Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'appelle Dickenson(ya tu un prénom :S)**

**-En…enchanté…**

**-Tu t'appelles?**

**-Rei Kon…**

**-Je vais t'amener à déjeuner. _.X. il se leva et s'en alla vers la porte, mais se retourna.X._ Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas, ne t'en fait pas. Je veux de sortir de te misère.**

** Ensuite il parti. Rei continua à regarder la pièce, pusi se demanda s'il pourrait lui faire confiance…il n'avait pas le choix! Il ne savait pas où aller, ni comment faire pour ne plus rencontré ses hommes.**

** La porte s'ouvra, et l'homme amena un plateau repas qui montrait bien que l'homme était fortuné. Le plateau était d'argent, la vaisselle en fine porcelaine décorée de feuilles d'or, et de peinture montrant des scènes mythiques. Lorsque la nourriture lui fit présenter, il failli perdre ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il connaissait, viandes étranges. Pour l'entré : un potage maison de poireau et de potiron. Vint ensuite une autre entré foie gras de canard cuit au torchon, confits d'oignons rouges et son paillasson de pommes de terres. Un petit sorbet lui fit donner lorsqu'il eut finit le second plat. Vint ensuite le plat principal :côtes d'agneaux grillées à la provençale, fond d'agneau et sa purée de poivrons rouges. ()**

** Tout fut délicieux!**

**-Merci…Est-ce que…vous attendez quelque chose en échange?**

**-Un sourire peut-être? **

** Rei tenta de sourire pour le vieil homme, mais c'était trop difficile.**

**-tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite, attends un peu. Tiens, je suis allé chercher tes choses. Tu joues au Beyblade?**

**-Oui. (un faible sourire se montra sur son visage)**

**-Tu me ferais une démonstration, lorsque tu te sentira mieux?**

**-Bien sûr, monsieur.**

**-Allez, pas de formalité. Repose toi autant que tu veux. La salle de bain se trouve en bas du corridor, dans l'aile ouest(). **

**-…**

**-Nous sommes dans l'aile ouest.**

**-Ah, d'accord. L'aile du tigre ()**

**-Tu es plutôt instruit. **

**-Ce n'est rien. Je me dois de connaître au moins Byakko.**

**-Pourquoi?**

** Il sortit de son sac que Monsieur Dickenson lui avait remit un peu plus tôt, sa toupie. Dessus se dressait fièrement Drigger, le tigre blanc. Le vieil homme n'en fut que très surpris. Devant lui se trouvait une des représentation des dieux, ceux qu'il cherchait.**

**-Sais-tu ce que cela représente?**

**-De quoi?**

**-Ce tigre blanc.**

**-Oui, il est l'un des quatre dieux des éléments.**

**-Seuls ceux choisit par les dieux eux-mêmes peuvent les utilisés. Tu as été choisi pour porté son nom.**

**-…**

**-Je souhaite vraiment te voir jouer.**

** Lorsque Rei se porta mieux, il lui montra se dont il était capable. Le vieux en fut surpris, et décida de le ramener au Japon.**

**°fin du maudit Flash-back°**

**

* * *

**

Rei s'endormit en revoyant toutes ses images troublantes. Il avait été choisi…pour souffrir oui. Ses rêves ne furent pas éclairés.

: ce menu n'est pas de moi je l'ai prit sur un site d'une auberge, le Baluchon, c'est au QUÉBEC! Je sais pas si quelqu'un connais, mais en tout cas moi j'y suis aller assez souvent et j'ai adoré, donc si un jour vous avez la chance

: ok, l'ouest, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur un site Internet, représente le tigre, soit Byakko, soit Drigger :P.

Bon pourquoi j,ai maudit le flash-back? Parce que merde qu'il a été long à écrire! Ah, pu jamais autant de description, sinon je meurs


	8. Will I Regret?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration: merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis des commentaires ça m'a redonner la pêche. malheureusement pour moi, je suis en train de briser ma santé…aucun rapport mais je voulais me plaindre un peu . Je ne mange plus le midi, j'étudie entre temps lorsque je peux (pour continuer ma super montée de notes ). Hier, j'ai marché sous la pluie en passant à une autre histoire que je voudrais écrire (gtè trempée!) il faisait froid, et je ne porte même pas de manteau! Donc si vous voyez une conne pas de manteau dans la rue,(ou seulement avec mon chat(lol c un chandail avec capuche oreille de chats) c'est probablement moi ¬¬ mais vous trompé pas la! Lol tk c'est ça. En plus je suis en plein dilemme (mais bon, je dois choisir si je désire faire parti du caf ou non ) bon c pas un méga choix mais quand même!

* * *

**Marie-Pier : toi tu me dis quelque chose ¬¬ as-tu déjà lu d'autre fic par moi?? (trop paresseuse pour regarder gomen la paresse est mon pire défaut jle jure!) tu connais?! Cool VIVE LE QUÉBEC! Es-tu déjà aller au baluchon??**

**Killproduct**** : yé une fidèle! Au moins sa me console il y a des gens qui aiment pour revenir j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre voilà la suite!(je vais aller voir tes fics :P sa m'intéresse de savoir ce que tu écris

* * *

**

**_Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur le merveilleux flash-back de Rei. Je ne mettrai pas les dernières lignes. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car il n'y a pas vraiment de ''suite logique'' à ce chapitre. Je voulais simplement clarifié la situation dans laquelle se trouve Rei. _**

**

* * *

**

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, les deux adolescents devenaient impatients et déprimaient. Rei ne leur reparlerait probablement jamais…Ils pouvaient encore entendre dans les profondeurs de la nuit les pleurs de leur 'ami'. Tous les matins, ils le voyaient les yeux gonflés rougit, même Max n'osait pas lui parler. Il était devenu un fantôme dans les murs de l'immeuble qui les hébergeait depuis le début de leur entraînement, qui, soit dit en passant, prenait beaucoup de retard. Ils avaient une compétition dans quelques jours, mais personne n'avait la force de faire quoi que se soit. Seul Kai, qui, pour tenter de faire passer les jours plus vite, se pratiquait. Tentant d'échapper à l'atmosphère invivable qui planait dans la salle à dîner.

Il devrait faire quelque chose, Kai le savait, mais quoi en particulier. Depuis que la situation c'était envenimer, il ne montrait plus aucune qualité de dirigeant. La situation pourrissait son être, son âme, ses pensées et son cœur. Il voulait tant remonter le temps et arranger les choses. Que tout redevienne comme avant. L'impossible quoi. Il continuait de se pratiquer, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de derrière. Il ne daigna même pas se retourner pour voir qui faisait infraction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

À cette voix, et cette question, Kai se retourna. Il aperçut un jeune homme blonds, aux yeux bleus qui le regardait avec insistance. Kai lui refait dos, il devait parler de Rei, lui, toutefois, ne voulait pas dire ce qui était arrivé. Tyson devrait lui répondre pas lui.

-Laisse moi.

-Merde, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que le doux sourire si chaleureux de Rei ne nous est plus adresser! Pourquoi il pleur? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous évite? Il est devenu un peu comme toi maintenant :froid et brisé!

-De quoi je me mêle?! Va t'en!

-Non!

Max pris le collet de Kai avec force, le forçant à le regarder droits dans les yeux. C'était rare de voir Max s'emporter de la sorte, et plutôt étrange aussi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi, Kai?

-Tu t'emportes.

-Rei est quelqu'un d'important pour moi! C'est mon ami! Tu ne dois pas comprendre! Toi tu n'en a pas, et n'en aura jamais vu de la manière dont tu agis avec ceux qui tente d'être proche de toi!

-…

Kai eut, pendant un moment, un regard emplis de tristesse. Max relâcha son emprise, mais garda ses yeux connecter à l'autre. Il voulait une explication et il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir!

-Explique!

-Tyson et moi on l'a blesser.

-Par quoi?

-Notre stupidité.

-Explique.

-J'en ai pas la force.

-Allez!

Max frappa Kai au visage. Il n'en pouvait plus! Tout son silence, et l'ambiguïté de la situation le rendait malade! Kai était sur le plancher, l'air incrédule, Max venait bien de le frapper, mais il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tyson à essayer de le…Max, on a gaffer je sais, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler. Demande èa Tyson…moi je ne dirai pas se qu'il a fait…pour ma part je l'ai blesser en lui rappelant son passé et en l'exposant à Tyson, dit-il tout en tentant de se relever.

-Tyson à fait quoi?

-Je te l'ai dit demande lui.

-J'ai perdu l'esprit et j'ai voulu le violer, c'est ça que tu voulais savoir?, fit une ombre s'approchant des deux garçons.

Sur le visage de Max on pu y lire du dégoût et de l'incrédulité, jamais il n'aurait cru ce qu'il venait d'entendre si seulement cela ne venait pas de la bouche du concerner.

-Kai te l'avait dit, on a gaffé. On ne peut qu'espérer que Rei veuille bien nous reparler, mais plus les semaines passent, plus nous savons que nous espérons l'impossible. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière, nous le savons. Tu peux nous haïr, nous maudire, mais rien de changera, nous avons commit des fautes irréparables, mais peut importe ce que tu nous fera subir, nous pourrissons déjà. Notre sentences la plus grave est d'être privé de la jovialité, du sourire et du visage de Rei.

-…, Max resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration.

-Notre souffrance n'égal en rien celle de Rei, mais au moins nous brûlons dans un enfer terrestre, loin la personne qui nous est la plus chère, fit un Kai désemparé.

-Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de lui?

-Oui, fit Tyson, se rapprochant des deux autres.

Max les regarda, et compris leur dilemme. Il ne voulait pas pour autant les aider, ils avaient blessé Rei au plus profond de son âme, il méritait bien ce qu'il avait récolté!

-Vous devriez avoir honte! Rei est probablement le plus bel ange que les dieux nous ont envoyer, et regarder se en quoi vous l'avez transformé.

-Max?

-Quoi?

-Serais-tu amoureux de lui?, dit Tyson, s'en vraiment avoir pensé.

-Non, je sors avec Émilie, vous le savez!

-…Mais tu l'appelles 'le plus bel ange que les dieux nous ont envoyé'. Jamais tu n'as parlé de ta bonde comme ça.

Kai avait pourtant raison, Max n'avait jamais dit des choses aussi belles pour décrire la fille avec qui il sortait. La plus belle chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire sur elle c'était qu'elle était d'une intelligence remarquable. Tout le monde aurait pu en dire autant. Max l'a négligeait sans arrêt, il lui mentait comme il respirait. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à sortir avec elle seulement, il devait toujours y avoir des gens avec eux, comme Rei, ou Tyson. Et JAMAIS, au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Cela faisait plus de 5 mois qu'ils 'sortaient' ensemble et rien. Comment ne pas se douter de quelque chose.

-Et si Rei était une fille, tu sortirais avec lui?

Max resta silencieux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais,tu te refuse d'admettre la vérité, car tu es dégoûté par l'homosexualité!

Max aurait bien voulu frapper Tyson à cet instant, il osait le comparé avec eux! Des êtres sales et immoraux!

-Je ne suis pas comme vous moi! Je suis NORMAL!

Sur ces quelques mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Mais Kai lança dans sa direction un «Mais ton doux ange est lui aussi anormal!» max se retourna et lui retourna voir Kai pour le frapper une seconde fois dans la journée, mais fut arrêter par Tyson qui tenta de lui retenir le bras.

-C'est vous qui l'avez perverti!

-Non, sache que Rei a été amoureux de toi sans que nous lui ayons dit quoi que se soit de nos tendances, fit Tyson.

Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent.

-Vous mentez!

-Non, Maz, ils disent la vérité.

Une faible voix qui se situait dans les graves se fit entendre. C'était une voix, autrefois mielleuse, mais maintenant brisé par des nuits à pleurer sans cesser.

Que se soit Max, Tyson ou Kai, chacun se retourna pour voir leur ami brisé se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était accoté au mur le plus proche, ses forces ne pouvaient pas le soutenir, il était affaiblit à u triste point. Ses yeux d'un jaune si beau et éclatant étaient à présent d'un jaune terne et vacant. D'immense cernes se laissait voir avec grasse et prestige. Ses cheveux si soigné auparavant, d'un noir éclatant, qui rendait jaloux toutes les filles qui les voyaient, étaient brisés, d'allure grasse et malsaine. Son teint pourtant mate, était un blanc plus que maladif. Ses lèvres rosés se retrouvaient d'une teinte infâme :un violacé de mort. Son allure saine et joviale transformée en une allure cadavérique. Il ne lui restait que la peau sur les os, pas étonnant après le peu de repas qu'il avait pris depuis l''acte'. Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître ne fussent le fait qu'ils le voyaient quelques fois sortir prendre l'air sur le toit.

-Rei?

-Que faites-vous?

Cela faisait mal de le voir ainsi pour tous ceux présent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, car Rei restait de glace devant eux.

Mais personne n'osa répondre. La question resta en suspend, pendant une bonne demi-douzaines de minutes.

-Alors?

-Rei…il…Ils salissent ton nom!

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Ils ont profité de toi! Et maintenant, ils tentent de salir ta divine personne!

-Max, ferma-là.

Tous regardèrent le chinois avec cet air de 'ouh la c'est quoi ça?'. Rei s'approcha d'eux et mit sa main sur celle de Tyson qui tenait toujours le bras de Max.

-Lâche-le.

Tyson obéit aussi dit aussitôt fait. Max laissa tomber son bras, et regarda le visage déconfit de Rei.

-Pourquoi?

-Max, ton attitude n'est pas s'en me rappeler celle de Tyson et de Kai, alors arrête tes sottises.

-Quoi?! Je ne suis en aucun cas semblable à eux!

-Tais-toi! Tu leur ressembles plus que tu ne le pense.

Silence pesant. Personne n'osait parler pour ne pas avoir les foudre du Chinois. Il ne semblait plus être lui-même. Certainement que ses jours en tant qu'ermite l'avaient changer. Il semblait plus agressif, même si son allure était fragile. Ses traits plus sévères.

-Et puis quoi? Vous êtes toujours prêts à vous battre, mais jamais à expliquer!

-Rei…, Kai tenta de lui parler, mais cela fut vain.

-J'ai rien à faire de vous ou de vos excuses insignifiantes, je voulais vous faire part de ma décision, battez-vous autant que vous voulez, retrouver vous en sang le plus souvent possible, mais faites-le sans moi! Je quitte l'équipe, et c'est pour le bien. Je ne veux plus vous voir, alors n'osé plus jamais vous présentez devant moi!

Sur ces phrases Rei laissa en arrière de lui tous ces anciens coéquipiers, qui le regardait sans bouger tel des insectes pris dans la glace d'un hivers russe. Il parti, mais garda avec certitude dans son cœur que c'était la meilleure solution.

À cause de lui l'équipe se déchirait, il n'apportait que malheur. Il retournerait dans la rue, essaierait de trouver un travail quelque part, tout mais pas le Japon. Sinon il les reverrait, et ça le briserait encore plus. Il devrait tenté de tout oublier. Il avait non seulement brisé son monde, mais aussi celui de ses 'amis'. Il ne faisait rien de bien.

Rei était brisé plus qu'il n'en paraissait.

* * *

Voilà! J'ai déjà envi de taper le prochain chapitre, mais je le ferai la semaine prochaine pourquoi? ¬¬ bin parce que j,ai aussi le goût de lire des fics sur :P 

Tk j'espère que vous avez aimé moi je le trouve un peu étrange comme chapitre tk fallait que sa avance quand même.

Que va-t-il arriver a notre chinois bien-aimé?!

Est-ce que Max est bel et bien amoureux de Rei?

Qu'est-ce qui dégoute tant max que ça?

Quel est le passé chambouler de Kai, qui l'a tant rapprocher de Rei à une certain période de leur amitié?

Vous saurez tout dans les chapitre suivants! (pluriel! Donc pas tout dans un même chapitre!)

Vous pouvez essayer de répondre vous même aux questions dans les review sa va m'amuser et m'aider :P

(vous avez une idée spéciale pour un événement de fic écrivez-moi, si j'aime l'idée je vais la mettre dans cette fic )


	9. Do Gods hate me now?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration :Bon je m'excuse pour se retard, j'ai pas eu vraiment d'idées pour cette fic , mais vous en faites pas je reviens en forme :P J'ai passé le test pour être du CAF, je vous donnerai le résultat plus tard. Je l'ai pas, je viens tout juste de faire le test! J'ai écrit deux one-shot, pendant mon pauvre temps lisez-les s'il vous plait . C'est Halloween Special I, le plus récent, et «Blutiger Valentinstag», mon préféré je crois. Pour les deux, j'ai essayer de nouveau style, je suis fière de se que cela donne. J'espère que vous aussi. Bon fini la publicité :P

* * *

Marie-Pier : O.o ah les maudits examens! mon je retombe dans les examens cette semaine TTTT. Fait attention à toi là! DORS! Heu pourquoi mon chapitre était zarbi?

Killproduct : Désolée de t'avoir fais attendre :P. ¬¬ J'ai l'impression que j'adore torturer Rei…laisse c pas juste une impression :P. Je voulais vraiment taper ce chapitre-là tout de suite après l'autre, mais g eu une panne d'espiration, et de temps --' j'écris toutes mes fics à l'école, j'ai moi g pas le temps de faire ça --' donc souvent j'arrive en retard. J'espère que vous êtes reconnaissante! (lol, blague, j'écris car il y a des gens qui me lisent :P, pis que j'aime ça, arriver en retard à mes cours c'est pas grave ¬¬ a part quand ça tue mon cell!et oui j'ai tuer mon cellulaire TTTT)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases… **

_-J'ai rien à faire de vous ou de vos excuses insignifiantes, je voulais vous faire part de ma décision, battez-vous autant que vous voulez, retrouver-vous en sang le plus souvent possible, mais faites-le sans moi! Je quitte l'équipe, et c'est pour le bien. Je ne veux plus vous voir, alors n'osé plus jamais vous présentez devant moi!_

_Sur ces phrases Rei laissa en arrière de lui tous ces anciens coéquipiers, qui le regardait sans bouger tel des insectes pris dans la glace d'un hivers russe. Il parti, mais garda avec certitude dans son cœur que c'était la meilleure solution._

_À cause de lui l'équipe se déchirait, il n'apportait que malheur. Il retournerait dans la rue, essaierait de trouver un travail quelque part, tout mais pas le Japon. Sinon il les reverrait, et ça le briserait encore plus. Il devrait tenté de tout oublier. Il avait non seulement brisé son monde, mais aussi celui de ses 'amis'. Il ne faisait rien de bien._

_Rei était brisé plus qu'il n'en paraissait.

* * *

_

Rei regarda une dernière fois ce paysage sublime que la Japon lui offrait. Il était embarqué dans un cargo illégalement, et se rendrait là où les dieux le voudraient. Probablement dans un endroit sale et répugnant. Bof, à quoi bon espérer, les dieux le détestaient. Il se baissa et s'assit dos à la parois du bateau. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit. Lit, désolée j'ai parlé trop vite, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un lit. C'était plutôt un ramassis de cousins et une couverture de laine rugueuse. Beurk. Rei se releva doucement, et regarda se qui l'entourait. Il fit bon nombre de poissons accrochés…Il sentait encore naviguer sur les vagues, il était encore dans le bateau au moins. Il tenta de se relever, mais vit à ses pieds une chaînes qui le rattachait à une des poutres de la cabine.

«Chouette…, pensa Rei. Je savais que les dieux m'haïssaient.»

-Alors, réveillé?

Rei porta son regard vers la voix, et soupira.

-Je fais prendre cela pour un oui. Que faisais-tu sur mon bateau?

-…

-You speak english? Habla espanol? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?

- Japonais…

- Ah tu comprenais alors! Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que je pourrais pas savoir. Bon que fais-tu sur mon bateau? Je crois t'avoir déjà vu, mais bon.

-Je…Je…fuit le Japon.

-Pourquoi?

-…Pour des raisons personnelles…

-Tu sais je peux te jeter à l'eau.

-…Je suis la cause de plusieurs conflits au cœur de mon équipe, je ne veux plus être au Japon, j'ai trop de chances de les voir, je veux aller quelque part très loin.

-Tu fuis tes problèmes? Tu es bien lâches mon gamin.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!

-Je voudrais bien.

-…je…

-Tiens mange, prend des forces, ensuite tu m'expliqueras tout et je te trouverai un travail sur mon navire.

Rei regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il serait bon avec lui, ou, comme les autres, voudrait profiter de son corps… Il paressait plutôt bien, probablement dans la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, la peau bronzée. Il ne ressemblait pas au capitaine barbu que l'on voit normalement dans les films. Voilà ce que fut les constatation de Rei.

-Je m'appelle Tegome, et toi?

-Rei.

-Comme le beybladeur chinois?

-…

-C'est toi? Ou franchement tu lui ressemble en plus de porter le même nom.

-C'est moi…

-Alors, pourquoi tu les a quitté? Ah tiens, le souper.

-Le souper? Quelle heure est-il?

-21 heure. Tu as bien dormi.

-Ah…d'accord.

-Alors?

-…J'ai pas envi d'en parler…

-D'accord. Tu as quelle âge?

-14 ans.

-Plutôt jeune.

Rei se recula un peu de l'homme. Il n'avait pas aimé comment cela avait sonné. Tegome ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir de son geste. Il rougit un peu, et porta une plus grande distance entre eux deux.

-Désolé. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien.

-…

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti? Tu t'es fait violer?

-Co…comm…ent…?

-J'ai raison? Désolé alors. Je ne savais pas, mais en voyant ta réaction…

-Je ne me suis pas fait violer, mais j,ai faillit, ensuite une chicane c'est créée…je ne pouvais plus rester avec eux sinon je les aurais entraîner avec moi…

-«Entraîner avec toi»?

-Dans les affres de la noirceur…

-Ah, tu déprimes, c'est pour ça que tu es si maigre et blanc. Je ne compte pas te garder contre ton gré longtemps sur se navire. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu devras payer ta place à bord. Tu pourras retrouver la 'pêche' en faisant quelque chose où tu auras toujours la lumière du soleil. Ça ne peut que t'aider.

-…Si vous le dites, monsieur.

-Mais fait attention à toi.

-Pourquoi?, posa-t-il tout intrigué.

-Tu seras sous ma responsabilité, mais quelque fois des abrutis qui on trop bu, où sont en manque peuvent être vraiment horrible. S'il y en a un qui te fait peur, dit le moi tout de suite. Je veux assurer ta protection ici.

-…merci, j'imagine. Vous allez me faire quoi?

-O/////o RIEN! Tu as beau être vraiment mignon, je ne te ferai rien! Je te le promet.

- regard sceptique Je vais vous faire confiance, mais pas trop.

-On a quand même 10 ans de différence! Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose à quelqu'un de si jeune!

-Vous avez 24 ans?

-Oui.

-Mais vous savez, il y en a plusieurs qui disent ça, pour faire accroire aux jeunes qu'ils ne leur feront rien, mais ce n'est que pour mieux détruire les barrières et en profiter.

-Tu as déjà été violer par des gens plus vieux?

-Oui, dit Rei, se demandant pourquoi il disait cela, il voulait lui expliquer, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il en avait envi point. Lorsque j'avais 10 ans, c'était mon meilleur ami, ça a duré 2 ans, ensuite je suis parti, (dans larmes coulait de ses joues) à 12 ans j,ai servi d'esclave sexuelle pendant un an, ensuite Monsieur Dickenson, un habitué des lieux, ma pris sous sa tutelle, j'ai ensuite incorporer les bladebreakers…jusqu'à se que Tyson ne tente de reproduire le même schéma…

L'homme de 24 ans regarda le jeune chinois pleurer. Il l'écoutait, son passé avait été si triste et horrible. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos, il senti le gamin devenir dur, il tremblait de peur. Il lui chuchota quelque chose, de manière si gentille, que Rei entoura ses bras autour de l'homme et pleura doucement. Il aurait tellement voulu que se soit Kai…Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. L'homme le coucha sur les oreillers, remonta la couverture et enleva de son visage ses cheveux. Il prit la clé et détacher la cheville prisonnière. Lui dit de se reposer, qu'il reviendrait le voir demain. Il se leva, ferma la lumière et quitta la chambre.

«Les dieux avaient peut-être décider d'être fin»

_¬¬ je voulais finir là mais me reste encore 20 minutes, donc je continue :P_

Lorsque le matin se leva, l'homme revint comme promit réveiller le jeune chat. Il le regarda pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne sachant s'il devait le faire, il semblait si serein, tellement bien dans ses songes…

-Kai…

Il semblait faire un beau rêve aussi. Il le regarda comme ça pendant encore longtemps, puis se dit que s'il se réveillait il serait bien embarrassé de devoir expliquer pourquoi il était là en train de le regarder dormir.

-Rei?

-hum…

Un œil s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la couleur si douce de l'ambre. Ses cheveux cachaient l'autre extrémité de son visage. Pour une vision vraiment mignonne. L'homme se frappa la tête pour avoir de tel pensées. Rei le regarda étrangement, mais ne fit rien.

-Allez réveille toi! Je vais essayer de te trouver un rôle à jouer ici.

-…hnn.

-Allez! Un peu d'énergie le matin!

-…hnn

-hahaha, allez, je te laisse des vêtements change toi, et rejoint moi sur le pont!

-…hnn

L'homme parti, laissant Rei à son sommeil, il revint pour s,assurer qu'il se levait, et su qu'il avait bien fait! Il prit un sceau d'eau glacé et le versa sur la tête du chat. Tout le monde s'est que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, et que de l'eau glacé s'a réveille. Imaginez-vous un peu la scène du réveil, pauvre Rei!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Bon! Habille-toi!

-ggrmmmmmmllll

-¬¬ oui je sais tu en as envi.

L'homme reparti en riant et en fermant la porte. Rei regarda les vêtements sur la commode, ils étaient sombres. Ils étaient tout gris. Rei les regarda pendant un moment, et ne voulu pas faire un pas vers eux, ils le dégoûtaient. Il regarda encore quelque temps, puisse décida. Il voulu presque pleurer. Il avait pourtant ses propres vêtements, devait-il vraiment porté ça? Les dieux le détestaient.

Il se décida, et pris le pantalons gris. L'enfila, et ne pu s'empêcher de faire des faces. Puis, il enfila la camisole grise. C'était d'un mauvais goût effarant! Il sorti de la chambre, se rendit tant bien que mal au pont…Y'avait pas de flèches, et lui et l'orientation dans un endroit qu'il n'a jamais vu, c'est zéro!

-Alors, t'as trouvé?

-…malheureusement…

-Tu n'es pas tombé dans la machineries alors réjouis-toi!

-…

-Bon, tu vas laver les planchers! Michael va t'aider. Parker, come here!

-Yes, what is it Mister Nehan?

-You'll have to help this new kid. He talks Japanese, so good luck.

-But mister…

-No buts, and more work! If you try anything fishy you'll know what appends to pervert boys._En direction de Rei_ Tant fait pas, je l'ai averti! Bonne chance.

-Hum, comment appeler tu?

-I can speak english, so don't bother with japanese, it's not even my first language.

pour les besoins de la fics, tout sera traduit a partir de maintenant entre les 2

_-Je me présente Michael Parker, et toi?_

_-Rei Kon._

_-Comme LE Rei Kon? Celui des bladebreakers?_

_-Oui…_

_-Moi je fais parti des All Starz…mais j'ai quitté…_

_-?_

_-Raisons personnelles, j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour toi?_

_-Oui…_

_-T'as 14 ans, si je ne m'abuse._

_-Oui…(tout le monde connaît ma vie ou quoi!)_

_-On avait une craque dingue de l'informatique dans notre équipe_

_-nous aussi et c'est pas pour autant que je te connaisse…_

_-J'ai 16 ans. Je suis américain. J'étais capitaine, pis ensuite rétrogradé._

_-Ah, t'es mauvais alors?_

_-NON MAIS! Je suis super bon! Je suis le meilleur_

_-Je te bats quand tu veux!_

_- -- pas vraiment là!_

_-Tu te défiles? Bel exemple._

_-…_

_-Désolé._

_-C'est pas grave, t'as l'air de mieux aller que tout à l'heure, soit tu t'es réveillé soit tu prend plein de bonne vitamine SM!_

_-Vitamine SM?_

_-Vitamine SoleilMichael!_

_-Oh, un imbu de lui-même_

_-Narcissique aussi!_

_-Et tu dis ça de toi-même, t'as un problème!_

* * *

J'aurais pu tout marqué en anglais, mais je me suis dit je vais vous épargner :p

J'ai l'impression d'être parti d'un point pour en arriver à un autre :S…si vous me comprenez…tk qu'est-ce que sa va donner?

Prochain chapitre ce passera au Japon! Comment Kai et compagnie prenne la chose

¬¬ En passant je m'en fous si les age concordent pas, j'ai changer plusieurs petite chose ¬¬ donc bouhou to you, and yapidou for me :P


	10. Where Should We Go?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade  
Déclaration : Bah, bon, j'ai pas grand temps avant d'aller assister à mon cours plate d'exploration des arts, mais comme je vous aime, et que j'ai le goût d'écrire, je vais le faire! Tout cas, il est très probable que je ne puisse pas écrire pendant un moment, je dois aller au salon funéraire, et je suis en pleine fin de session, donc j'ai plein d'examens, et de travaux de fin de session à donner. Donc les prochains chapitres tarderont un peu plus, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne me prendra pas 3 ans écrire la suite :P (J'ai fait mon travail d'anglais, donc je me gâte :P)

* * *

Killproduct- j,espère que t'as aimé halloween! Et je m'excuse, tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain (à part si je dis «fuck mes études, pis mon travail ¬¬», si je dis ça va y en avoir un la semaine prochaine -.-') Très grande chance que je le dise mais je préfère avertir :P

* * *

**Quelque part au Japon**. (je voulais écrire la suite de Rei, mais bon…)

Dans un hôtel au bord de l'eau, une équipe se sentait vide, blessée et brisée. Peu importe où on regardait, on ne voyait aucun sourire. Rei était bel et bien parti, et personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. On avait chercher un bon moment dans le Japon, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était parti ailleurs. On devrait annoncer la démission de Rei, et trouver un autre membre pour remplacer celui qui les avait quitté. Cependant, Monsieur Dickenson n'était pas pressé, il avait fait appel à la police pour le retrouver, il avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou qu'il retombe dans son ancien 'travail'. De plus, il croyait dur comme fer qu'il reviendrait, ou qu'au moins il pourrait le revoir, et qu'il lui expliquerait tout. Mais les espoirs firent place au désespoir assez vite. La police n trouvait rien. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis un bon moment. Une seule personne appela.

-Oui, à qui est-ce que je parle?

-…Vous êtes.

-Monsieur Hotaru. C'est à propos des recherches que vous faites.

-Ah, je suis Hiwatari. Parlez.

-J'ai apperçu un gamin qui ressemblait vaguement au damoiseau Kon. Je sortais d'un bateau de croisière, il y a à peine deux jours, et je l'ai vu qu'il entrait dans un bateau de marchandises européennes.

-Où allait-il?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais le nom du navire était **Förhasta.** Si vous allez au port vous pouvez toujours trouvé, Monsieur Hiwatari.

-D'accord. Mais vous êtes sur de se que vous dites, à quoi ressemblait-il?

-Il me semble que c'est assez difficile d'oublier un visage aussi angélique que le sien, non? Il avait ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux, ils étaient détachés, laissant le soleil reluire devant leur beauté. Il portait un ensemble noir et blanc. Ses pantalons étaient moulants à souhait. Il avait un sac à la main. Il était très pâle cependant. Il n'avait pas l'air obligé de partir, je crois que c'est ça qu'il voulait partir, et est-ce qu'il connaît le suédois? Car s'il voulait repartir à neuf, il a bien choisit le nom du bateau. Förhasta veut dire Espoir.

-Ok…maudit pervers.

-Quoi?

/click/

Kai n'avait pas du tout aimé la manière dont cet homme avait parlé de Rei. Ça l'avait dégouté, la voix semblait assez vieille, et…Mais bon, il pourrait au moins avoir une brève idée d'où était l'ange chinois. Si un parfait inconnu parlait de lui de cette manière, il avait peur pour la suite des événements! C'était vrai que Rei était vraiment alléchant, peu importe, quand il passait dans la rue, homme ou femme, on se retournait sur son passage. Kai espérait réellement que rien ne lui arriverait. Demain, il irait chercher de la documentation sur se navire…mais…et si Rei trouvait son bonheur là-bas, revoir Kai lui ferait très mal, et lui rappellerait les mauvais souvenirs…S'il se rendait en Europe, il aurait de très grande chance de trouver un bonheur…mais, aussi le malheur. Kai se décida, il retrouverai Rei, mais ne se ferait pas voir par se dernier. Il s'assurait de son bien-être, et lui aussi quitterait les bladebreakers. Si Rei n'en faisait plus parti, pourquoi y être? Il ne s'entendait pas avec Max, et encore moins avec Tyson, surtout depuis l'incident. De toute manière, Rei était le pilier quand on y pense. En restant toujours calme, il était un brin de chaleur dans cette équipe, il aidait au retour à l'ordre souvent difficile, il était le plus compréhensif, le plus gentil, le plus…parfait. Il n'était pas le plus fort de l'équipe, mais il la gardait soudée. Maintenant la situation était pourrie. Max ne parlait plus à personne, et les regardait tous avec un air de mépris et de dégoût. Tyson essayait de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus respirable, mais échec, Kai, lui s'était refermé comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Monsieur Dickenson était presque introuvable, mais un jour, Kai l,aperçut dans son bureau, le soir, en train de pleurer. Le peu de fois qu'on le voyait il avait les yeux rouges, et il allait au poste de police. Kenny, lui, il était parti. Il n'endurait plus l'air néfaste qu'il dégageaient tous.

L'équipe se dissoudrait petit à petit, sans sa présence.

Le lendemain, Kai se réveilla tôt, laissa une simple lettre sur la table et parti. Il alla voir au port, posa plein de questions, et reçu peu de réponse. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'abandonner, il fit un marin, et se dit :«Ah quoi bon.» Mais parti de vois quand même.

-Heu, excusez-moi, monsieur?

-Ya! Qu'es-je peu fèrr pou toua?

Kai eut un peu de difficulté, mais cet homme était son dernier espoir. Il parlait mal, mais on comprenait quand même un peu.

-Connaissez-vous le navire

-Fieurastâ

-Oui, comment savez-vous…?

-Bah, jté fu taleure, tas cherche pas tu trove po, j'vulèt'parlè, mè tétè tou'ou' pu rapid'!

-hum, d'accord, vous savez où il allait?

-Pas B'son d'parlè com' cha! Gard' ta polflitess' pou toua! Pouko tu vieu sawoir?

-Un ami est embarqué dans se navire.

-Ah! Ogé! Ah, y'espR kié chanheux!

-Pourquoi?

-Y partè en oooote mer! Pou un modi boutte ten! Tche naviR hla yva en Shuéde. Mè yi fè d haltses en polynéschi. Ya pluyeurs persons sul naviR d'ilyégals. Y pren toumonde qui passe, ten ki travail! Le cap'tein' yé ypèr yentil! Yé jeoune osi.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Darien, mo tiga!

Kai parti, de la place. Si l'homme était réputé pour être gentil…Ah! Il voulait le retrouver! Voulais s'assurer de son bien-être, de son confort! Mais où en Polynésie? S'il le savait au moins! En maintenant il avait un mal de tête effroyable! Il parlait tellement mal!

À l'hôtel 

Tyson trouva la lettre que Kai avait laissé sur la table, il l'ouvrit et il l'a lu. Il parti tout de suite voir Monsieur Dickenson. Il lui montra la lettre.

Si Rei n'est plus de l'équipe, je ne vois pas 

_Ce qui me retiendrais. L'atmosphère_

_Sans lui est irrespirable, je quitte les _

_Bladebreakers. _

_Aurevoir, Kai Hiwatari._

_P.S. je retourne en Russie._

Monsieur Dickenson laissa tomber la lettre, regarda Tyson puis lui dit :

-Je suis désolé Tyson, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Les points centraux de l'équipe sont parti, il n'y a plus d'équipe!

-Mon…

-Part, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais être seul.

-Bien, monsieur, je vais le dire à Max. Je vais faire mes valises après.

Tyson tenta d'expliquer à Max se qui se passait, mais il sourit et puis lui dit;

-J'en ai rien à foutre de l'équipe, je partais moi aussi! Sans Rei, il n'y a rien!

-Max…

-Quoi encore?

-Bonne chance, et aurevoir. On aura passé de bons moments.

Tyson sourit, et parti, ne laissant pas Max répliquer, mais le laissant à ses pensées.

/Pov de Max/

_J'ai peut-être exagérer? Mais…Mais, quand même! Ce qu'ils ont fait! En plus, ils sont…_

-Max?

_arg encore Tyson_!

-Oui?

-Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été plutôt horrible avec toi. Je t'ai traité d'homosexuel, et je sais que tu en as horreur, je m'excuse.

_C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pas toi…J'ai été stupide, bon oui, tu es gay mais tu l'as toujours été, de plus, c'est vrai qu'on a passé de bon moment…_

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû être plus tolérant. Tu es quand même un ami…

-Alors, ami?

-Oui, ami.

-T'en fais pas je te sauterai pas dessus.

-J'espère! Tyson, comment as-tu su que tu étais…enfin ça?

-Lorsque j'ai vu Rei pour la première fois, je crois. Il m'a semblé si parfait, si divin, si…enfin.

-Moi aussi lorsque j'ai vu Rei la première fois, il m'est apparu comme ça.

-c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il est :un ange!

-Tyson, j'ai repensé un peu à toute l'histoire. Peut-être que moi aussi je le suis.

-Tu es quoi?

_Ne m'oblige pas à le dire! Tête de morpions!_

-Tu sais…

-Gay?

-Oui, ça.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça?

_Je t'ai dit que j'y avais repenser et que je pensais! Imbécile je suis pas plus sur! C'est déjà un gros choc pour moi, alors rajoutes-en pas!_

-Je sais pas trop, je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour Rei.

Ah, pour ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui, c'est même pas encore assez fort! Je fantasmais dessus! Est-ce que c'est correct! Mes rêves n'étaient pas de simple rêves d'amitié. Et après ça je dit que je suis pas sur. Si jamais quelqu'un savait mes rêves, ça serait troublants…

-Comme quoi? Dans quelle branche?

-Pas celle de l'amitié.

-Fantasme ou amour?

-…premier

-Ah, ok…c'était lui tes rêves?

-Quoi?!

-On dort souvent dans la même chambre je t'ai quand même entendu un soir, mais tu ne disais pas nom, ni de sexe -.-'

-Et je disais…?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Oui…

-Bon imitation, avant je vais fermer la porte. Bon ok! Ah! Allez à genou, oui c'est ça, lèche, ah oui, ahaaaa oui, vas-y continu! Ah c'est bon, t'arrête pas, ah oui, ah encore plus, aller plus vite! Ah oui! Allez continu,ah oui, aller plus vite, plus profond, allez, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh À 4 pattes, bouge, allez, oui, aaaahh….

-Ok! Arrête! C'est correct! J'ai compris!

-Ah, j'arrivais au bon moment, celui ou tu le traite de trainé!

-C'est correct, je sais de quoi tu parles!

-C'était Rei?

-Oui…

-Pervers!

-Bon c'est correct! Je sais là!

-Bien, si tu rêvais de .lui comme ça…

-C,est une passe non? Plusieurs adolescents passent se genre de moment ou ils ne sont pas sur de leur orientation, non?

-Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-Alors…

-C'est probable. Moi, j'ai toujours eu des fantasmes sur les gars, pas sur les filles.

-Mais on commence notre adolescence.

-Je sais. Mes premiers fantasmes étaient sur Rei, j'en ai eu un peu sur un trip à trois avec Kai…mais bon.

-Parles-en pu ok! Je ne me suis pas fait à l'idée encore!

-Ok désolé! Et, on garde contact hein?

-Moui. Je vais rester au Japon, mais je vais en voyage bientôt, à Hawaii, donc on ne se verra pas.

-Moi mon grand-père va m'emmener en France, on va voir de la famille (¬¬ oui je sais et puis, son nom de famille c'est granger en VF, donc, ouga ¬¬ jle mets français pour le besoin de l'histoire!), je vais probablement rester là-bas. Les championnats me manqueront, et vous aussi.

-Mouais, moi aussi. Bon retour aux racines alors.

-Tk, je vais faire ma valise, je te donne mon numéro. Bye.

/fin pov de Max/

L'équipe se brisait définitivement. Rei, sur un navire, quelque part sur le Pacifique, Kai, qui partait à sa recherche, et planifiait retourner en Russie, Tyson qui partait vivre en France, Max resterais chez son père, mais il avait en tête d'aller en Amérique voir sa mère.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi je trouve qu'il était long et peu intéressant je voulais écrire sur Rei! TT.TT, mais bon , je dois la faire avancer, sinon ya jamais rien qui va arriver! Tk, ma probablement essayer de tapper le chapitre lundi prochain, mais je garanti rien ok! Je dois faire mon travail de fin de session avec ma collègue de classe, pour explo des arts et lettres (le pire cours possible!!!!) tk a plus!

REVIEWWWWWWWW please!

et oui le marin ressemblait a un arriéré désolée

j'ai répondu à des questions yeah!

Que va-t-il arriver a notre chinois bien-aimé?! (yé sur un bateau, mais on c pas pour sur ce qui va lui arriver!)

Est-ce que Max est bel et bien amoureux de Rei? OUI!

Y'en reste encore pas mal à répondre mes bons!

La plus important étant :va y avoir combien de chapitre?! Je sais pas -.-' désolée, mais c'est quand même ma fic la plus longue! Tant sur le point nombre de chapitre que nombre de mot par chapitre!


	11. Did you wish for this?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade_Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei, OCRei_, et autres pas encore vu :P  
Déclaration : ah non! Hé oui, je suis en train d'écrire la suite…vous avez pas beaucoup attendu quand même!!loll hé oui, j'ai aussi dit fuck les études, jviens de tapper un maudit travail en anglais, j'ai le droit de m,amuser un peu -.-' pis jsuis pas vraiment le style à étudier hyper d'avance -- comme une laide je sais! Tout cas, chialer pas, sa vous arrange non??

* * *

Oh et je suis hyper contente, j'ai atteint le nombre faramineux de 20 reviews! Lol c comme le plus gros nombre de review que g jamais eu! danse hyper tromatisante

J'ai aussi gagné un billet de cinéma youhou!

* * *

Killproduct : toi je taime t'ai une fidèle! Je vais prendre le merde avec grande joie! Lol, égoïstes! J'y avait même pas penser -.- comme une laide. Tk c'est vrai pis ça te donne pas vraiment envie de les aimer! Mais, pour toi même Kai est égoïste? Anyway, voici une suite de l'histoire de Rei ET des destins qui s'entrecroisent.

Marie-Pier : merci! (qu'est-ce qui avait de triste :S) tk j'espère que tu vas aimer, toi aussi tu m'es fidèle, je t'aime!

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_L'équipe se brisait définitivement. Rei, sur un navire, quelque part sur le Pacifique, Kai, qui partait à sa recherche, et planifiait retourner en Russie, Tyson qui partait vivre en France, Max resterais chez son père, mais il avait en tête d'aller en Amérique voir sa mère.

* * *

_

Sur l'Océan Pacifique voguait joyeusement le navire Förhasta. Les vagues étaient douces, l'air paisible. Une vrai bénédiction. On se serait cru au paradis! Rei regardait l'eau qui se dressait devant lui, le soleil qui brillait sur elle, et reflétait ses couleurs de chaleur. La couleur bleue si merveilleuse, qui allait d'une teinte à l'autre, les poissons qui se glissaient près de la coque du navire…

-Rei!

On venait le déranger pendant qu'il regardait ce paradis, mais n'en voulu pas au capitaine, il devait travailler, il le savait, malheureusement.

-Oui, monsieur?

-Hum, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner? Notre cuistot est tombé malade…

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien aller en cuisine, je t'envoie Michael pour t'aider!

-D'accord. Où est-ce?

-Il va t'y conduire! T'en fais pas!

-D'accord, merci.

-What were you talking about? I heard my name!

-Aw, nothing.

-What did you talk about?!

-hihi, The captain said I had to go to the kitchen, so you have to come with me

-Ah ok, captain, that was mean of you!

-Ah, non non, voyons. Mon pauvre.

-What?

_-Laisse-le faire, tu me guides?_

_-Oui…_

_-Ah il a aussi dit que tu devrais m'aider avec la préparation du souper :P_

_-Quoi?! Mais je sais pas cuisiner moi!_

_-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser toucher les fourneaux!_

_-Bon alors, tu sais cuisiner, ou nous allons tous mourir d'indigestion?_

_-Si tu meurs d'indigestion, comme tu le dis, c'est parce que tu va avoir trop manger! Je sais cuisiner, j'était le seul qui le savait dans mon équipe, donc c'était èa moi de le faire._

_-Oh, alors, fais moi goûter le paradis!_

_-J'ai pas dit que c'était si bon que ça!_

_-Ouais, ouais. Bon alors, tu vas faire quoi?_

_-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a!_

_-TT.TT_

Rei travailla toute la journée sur le repas qui devrait être servi à l'équipage en entier, il avait l'habitude de faire beaucoup de nourriture, avec Tyson…Lorsqu'il pensait à son équipe, c'était de peine et misère qu'il ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux s'embuaient…

-_Rei? Ça va?_

_-Hein?_

Il n'avait pas remarqué, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, délicatement mais sûrement, laissant entrevoir la tristesse dans son âme qui revenait le hantée.

-_Tu pleurs._

_-Ah ça doit être les oignons!_

Michael le regarda, il savait bien qu'il mentait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, mais en plus, ils n'avaient épluché d'oignons, encore…

-_Quels oignons?_

Rei s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, il avait l'habitude de dire, lorsqu'une telle situation arrivait, que c'était de la faute des oignons, et dieu sait le nombre de fois il l'avait dite lorsqu'il su que Kai était amoureux de Tyson…Kai…que faisait-il en se moment? Est-ce qu'il pensait encore à lui, ou est-ce qu'il sortait avec Tyson? Tout lui semblait improbable…pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu que Kai pense à lui…

_-Rei?_

_-Ah, gomen! Nani?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Désolé, tu me parlais?_

_-Oui…Pourquoi tu pleurs, et ne me redis pas les oignons!_

_-Je pensais…_

_-¬¬, c'est louche._

_-C'est personnel, désolé._

_-Tu sais je suis là pour t'écouté, je crois que parler te ferais du bien, si tu pleurs encore la dessus._

_-Merci pour l'offre, mais je…Je t'en parlerai une autre fois, d'accord?_

_-Je te retiens. Je veux voir ton sourire, c'est plus beau._

_-J'essaierai._

_-Rei, tu es tellement spécial!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Bah, devine!_

_-Dit!_

_-Si tu me parles de toi!_

_-Si je te parle moi, tu fera la même chose?_

_-…Oui, promis._

_-D'accord. Tu es vraiment spécial Michael._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Devine :P_

_-Arg!_

Ils finirent le repas à temps, et ce fut, bien sur, Michael qui eut le droit de goûter en premier les plats préparés. Sur l'océan, la nourriture la plus fréquente c'est du poisson, donc il fit se qu'il pouvait avec les recettes qu'il connaissait. L'entré était une soupe de cabillaud aux châtaignes, ensuite le plat principal était de l'aile de raie au beurre noir, pour ensuite avoir une petite salade aux fruits de mer, pur conclure avec un petit dessert, des crêpes chinoises aux fraises et aux litchis. Michael n'en revint pas, tout était si délicieux, et fait sans aucunes recettes, avec les moyens du bord, mais quel délice!

_-C'est trop bon! Tu devrais devenir chef cuisinier, Rei! Je me moque pas, j'ai jamais rien manger d'aussi bon!_

_-T'en fait pas trop là?_

_-Non! Tu as d'autres talents cachés comme ça?_

_-C'est pas un talent caché…_

_-Bin, pour moi oui! Ouah, tu serais bon à marier!_

_-…Arrête, tu deviens ridicule!_

_-Désolé, c'était un compliment, tu sais?_

_-J'a juste pas envi d'entendre des choses comme ça, désolé._

_-D'accord. Bon, on va porter ça? Ahah, il vont croire qu'on a fait venir un restaurant hyper cher sur le navire!_

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Tu leur faisais toujours sa comme nourriture?_

_-À peu près, pourquoi?_

_-Bah, nous se qu'on mangeait s'était pas yabe! Plutôt ultra mutant oui! C'était Émilie qui cuisinait pis, franchement…Bin jusqu'à se qu'elle parte au Japon, voir son chum…_

_-Émilie?_

_-Ouais, un petite rousse à lunettes, pas très belle, elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire avec qui à sortait, devait pas avoir bien du goût…_

_-Elle avait des lunettes qui lui faisait tout le visage?_

_-OUI! Tu l'as connais?_

_-Elle sortait avec Max._

_-Max? Max Tate?_

_-Oui._

_-Ah, fuck!_

_-Quoi?_

_-C'était le fils de notre entraîneuse! Elle arrêtait pas de le vanter…_

_-Tu l'aimais pas?_

_-Non, il prenait toujours toute la place quand il venait._

_-Ah c'est vrai tu aimes que les autres te regarde, et que toi._

_-Non, pas tout le temps, j'aime pas ça que l'univers tourne autour de moi, pis lui c'était toujours moi, moi, moi._

_-Max?_

_-Ouais._

_-Tu es sur? Il était pourtant pas comme ça avec nous._

_-Il essayait toujours de se montré le plus fort…_

_-Mais Max était le plus faible de notre équipe._

_-Oui, je sais. Mais sa mère voulait qu'on perde devant lui, pour qu'il est de l'expérience, et qu'il ne déprime pas trop. De toute manière, je le détestais, et c'est une des raisons pourquoi je suis parti, et été expulsé._

_-Expulsé?_

_-Ouais, j'ai pas fait ce que sa mère voulait, pis elle m'a renvoyé, elle m'a dit de revenir lorsque je serait capable d'écouté les ordres, tout ça parce que j'ai battu son môme! _

_-Je savais pas qu'ils étaient comme ça, ça devait être chiant._

_-Tu peux pas t'imaginer._

_-Moi je trouve que c'est en perdant qu'on apprend le plus._

_-Un jour on se fait une petite bataille?_

_-Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas, de toute manière, si je fais rien je vais rouiller!_

_-Ahah, ouais, moi aussi._

_-Mais tu comptes retourner dans ton équipe?_

_-Non, plus maintenant._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ah, ici c'est le paradis, tout y est beau, naturel. J'aime trop ça. En plus, t'es là!_

_-Quoi? O////o_

_-J'aime ta présence. Il n'y a pas de jeunes ici, à part toi et moi, c'est ennuyant, mais depuis que tu es là, je m'amuse vraiment. Tu as beau ne pas toujours être gentil, je t'aime pour ça._

_-Heu, merci, j'imagine. Moi aussi je t'apprécie, tu m'aides à oublier mes blessures._

_-Ah, bien de rien! Tout le plaisir est pour moi!_

_-hihi._

-Hé la bouffe ça arrive?

-Oui, Capitaine!

-Bon, dit à Michael de se la fermer, on meurt de faim en bas! En plus, ça sent vraiment bon!

-Oui, un instant, on amène la soupe!

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_

_-De te taire, et d'amener la nourriture._

_-Ah! Il m'aime pas!_

_-Ahahah, je le comprend!_

_- :( michant_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, aller viens!_

..Mais pas autant que moi je t'aime..

-Voilà! Here! Da! Ecco! Ai esta! Aqui! Daar is!

-Wievieles sprechen Sprache Sie, Zicklein?

-9, Ich lerne Russisch, im Augenblick

-Ah gut!

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?_

_-ahah, il m'a demander combien de langue je parlais, j'ai répondu neuf, et que j'apprenais le russe._

_-Tu parles tant de langues?! C'est quoi?_

_-Anglais, français, espagnol, allemand, portugais, hollandais, italien, chinois, japonais._

_-Tu as un autre don caché._

_-C'est pas caché je te dit!_

_-bon, c'est ça._

-hey Zicklein! Das ist Saftig!

-Danke schön!_allez viens, on va finir de porter la nourriture, et ensuite, je t'explique se que tu veux de ma pauvre histoire._

_-Je croyais que t'avais pas envi._

_-Je pas trop envi, mais je me dis que je peux quand même te faire confiance, en plus, c'est vrai que ça me fera du bien de tout te raconter._

_-Danke schön!_

_-Aahah, tu apprends on dirait!_

_-Ja. :P_

* * *

Je dois finir ici, car je suis déjèa en retard pour mon cours, ma faire la suite bientôt, style vendredi :P, tk faite attention èa vous là je vous aime toutes et tous!

Le prochain chapitre sera les révélations de Rei, et celle de Michael, avec un retour dans le passé, car rei va se rappeler lorsqu'il avait tout raconter à Kai, donc on va répondre aussi au passé de Kai!

Review, sinon pas de chapitre vendredi! 


	12. Why? All Those Forgotten Memories, Why?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade

_Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei, OCRei_, et autres pas encore vu :P  
Déclaration : Bon ceci ne sera pas le chapitre le plus long, ni le plus court(regarde le premier chapitre, non jen refait pas des mini) mais comme il ne me reste que 50 minutes de temps libre, et que je ne veux pas manqué mon cours d'espagnol, j'ai déjà manqué celui de la semaine passée…anyway, c'est mon avant dernier court avant mes deux mégas examens d'espagnol, donc je dois y aller. Mais comme je me sens hyper bien, j'ai envi d'écrire. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si sereine auparavant. Je remercie ma volonté, pour voir ce moment aujourd'hui.

Killproduct : Merci de ta patience :p, jespère que tu vas aimé . De lus, vendredi je devrais aussi sortir un chapitre, sois la fin de celui ci - -' ahahah, mon rêve c'est de pouvoir parler autant de langues , mais bon ¬¬ j'suis déjà pas trop mal en francais, anglais, espagnol pis allemand :P, me reste juste 5 langues à apprendre-- ah pis jveux en savoir plsu que sa tk :P

Marie-pier : ahah merci

Recâlin a toutes les deux ¬¬ et ceux ki se cache et lise l'histoire sans review jvous aime pareil

title

words

chaps

reviews

hits

c2s

favs

alerts

wish you were here

18762

11

22

695

0

2

2

Lol, je sais que vous lisez mwhahahahaha!, sa me tue pas de donner des statistiques XD

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_-Je pas trop envi, mais je me dis que je peux quand même te faire confiance, en plus, c'est vrai que ça me fera du bien de tout te raconter._

_-Danke schön!_

_-Aahah, tu apprends on dirait!_

_-Ja. :P_

_-Tu entres?_

_-Oui, désolée. Je savais pas que le Capitaine t'avait donné cette chambre._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Bin, non laisse._

_-Na, tu as déjà trop parlé._

_-C'était la chambre d'un des marins qui travaillait ici avant, il est tombé pendant une tempête, et on n'a pas puis le sauvé. C'était le copain du Capitaine._

_-AH, je savais pas!_

_-Bah, s'il te l'a donné c'est qu'il a enfin pu l'oublier, c'est bien._

_-Oui, c'est toujours difficile d'oublier celui qui nous a volé notre cœur._

_Rei regarda dans le vide, se rappelant Kai. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, c'était impossible. Il l'aimait trop. Il avait été amoureux de Max, mais ce n'était qu'une amourette, il l'avait vite oublié, il ne l'avait aimé qu'un certain, pour Kai c'était différent, cela faisait près d'un an qu'il gardait son amour secret, et il l'aimait toujours, même aujourd'hui, de la même manière que la première journée._

_-Rei?_

_Enlever de son rêve, il retourna son regard vers l'Américain._

_-Ah, désolé, je pensais…_

_-À celui que t'aime?, dit-il en laissant paraître de la tristesse dans sa voix._

_-Michael?_

_-Oui, quoi?_

_-Non, rien. _

_-Alors?_

_-Hnn, oui, je pensais à lui._

_-Qui est-ce?_

_-Kai, mon capitaine, enfin, ex-capitaine._

_-Tu l'aimais vraiment?_

_-Oui. Ça doit faire un peu plus d'un an que j'en suis amoureux._

_-Et tu lui as dit?_

_-Oui, un peu avant de m'enfuir. _

_-Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_

_-Il était amoureux de Tyson._

_-Oh, désolé._

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais._

_-C'est pour ça que tu es parti?_

_-Pas seulement à cause de ça._

_-Alors?_

_-C'est plus difficile d'en parler. Tyson à tenter de me violer, un peu après que j'aie dit mes sentiments à Kai. Mais, j'ai été capable de lui pardonner un peu, mais c'est le fait que tous les deux se sont détesté, j'étais à l'intérieur d'un conflit, entre mes trois meilleurs amis. Cependant, c'est lorsque Kai dit tout mon passé à Tyson…_

_-Rei?_

_-J'ai servi d'esclave sexuel à plusieurs hommes lorsque je n'avais que 12 ans, je m'étais enfui de mon village et de mon meilleur ami qui me violait depuis 2 ans. Enfin, bon tu vois. Ensuite, monsieur Dickenson ma secouru de ma misère en chine, pour m'amener au Japon, mais j'ai autant souffert…_

_-Ah je…_

_Rei s'effondra dans les bras de Michael et se mit a pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne faisait que pleurer ces derniers temps! Mais là, il se sentait bien, et en sécurité, tout comme lorsqu'il avait été avec Kai, lorsqu'il lui avait tout dit._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Flashback**

**-Hum, Rei?**

**-Ne, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiwatari-kun?**

**-Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.**

**-Oui?, dit-il affichant un sourire.**

**-Est-ce que tout ceci est la vérité?**

**- De quoi?**

**Kai lui montra un document imprimé, il venait de l'ordinateur de Monsieur Dickenson. Rei posa délicatement son regard sur le document, et perdi aussi tôt son sourire. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Kai avait fouiller dans son passé, et avait appris les choses qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cachées. Son passé l'avait rattrapé, et c'est Kai qui avait tout appris!**

**-Où as-tu eu ça?**

**-Répond-moi avant. C'est vrai ou non?**

**-…oui, dit-il d'une voix presque muette.**

**-J'ai trouvé ça chez Dickenson.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Je voulais savoir quelque chose.**

**-Quoi?!**

**-T'énerve pas.**

**-Quoi?! Tu me demandes de ne pas m'énervé quand je viens de savoir que tu as fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires! Je devrais rester calme en sachant que tu connais mon passé de catain!?**

**-Rei calme toi! Ce n'est pas ça que je cherchais.**

**-Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêter, et tu l'as quand même lu! Je te croyais plus intelligent et plus gentil! En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres! Tu es pareil! **

**-Hé je t'ai dit te te calmer.**

**C'est à cet instant que Kai pris le bras de Rei, et le serra contre le mur, et contre lui. **

**-Calme toi, et écoute moi!**

**-Non, lâche-moi!**

**Rei avait un regard apeuré, qu'allait-il lui faire? Il ne lui ferait quand même pas se qu'on lui avait fait subir en Chine, non?**

**-Arrête, je ne te ferai rien. Rei, je cherchais quelque chose sur mon passé, pas sur le tiens. Je savais que Dickenson avait des informations sur nous, et je voulais savoir s'il…enfin.**

**-Quoi?**

**-S'il avait des détails que je ne connaissais pas sur moi.**

**-Comment?**

**-Il y a des choses que je ne me souviens plus, a cause de mon grand-père, et bon…**

**-Kai, j'ai le droit de savoir non? Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé.**

**-Mon grand-père ma fait subir des choses horrible, et plusieurs fois, il s'est arrangé pour que je ne me souvienne de rien. Malheureusement, il n'a pas effacer un moment qui me hante chaque nuit.**

**-Kai?**

**-Mon grand-père me violait, Boris aussi. En fait, une bonne partie des hauts placés de la compagnie à mon grand-père…**

**-Oh, Kai, je suis désolé.**

**Rei serra ses bras autour de Kai, l'enlaçant délicatement, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Kai, son torse tremblant. **

**-Je…je m'excuse Rei.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Allez.**

**Rei avait relevez sa tête, regarda Kai, il pleurait. Il prit doucement le visage de son Capitaine et le rapprocha de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule.**

**-Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, personne n'est là.**

**-Hum, merci. **

**Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, Kai releva sa tête, les yeux rougit, et pris le visage de Rei entre ses mains.**

**-Merci, j'en avait bien besoin.**

**-On a souffert les même choses, c'est normal de s'entraider. JE serai toujours là pour toi Kai. Lorsque tu auras besoin de soutiens, ou de pleurer, ou de rire, je serai là.**

**-Toujours?**

**-Oui, toujours.**

**-Alors, je te fais la même promesse. Pour toujours, je serai là pour t'épauler, dans les bons moments et les moins bons.**

**-Merci.**

**Kai traîna Rei vers leur chambre, le coucha sur le lit, puis fit de même avec son propre corps. Rei se colla gentiment à Kai, qui en fit de même, le prit dans ses bras, puis ils passèrent la nuit comme cela en s'entrelaçant. Le matin, personne ne vint les réveiller, ni voir comment ils allaient. **

Rei regarda par terre et se mit à pleurer.

-J'ai oublié ma promesse…

_-Quoi?_

-J'ai oublié ma promesse… Je l'ai trahi…

_-Rei?_

Ah merde, je suis horrible de vous laisser ainsi, mais bon, je dois aller à mon cours salut

Je vous aime. Hyper fort :P


	13. Why Should I Believe in Happiness?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, et autres pas encore vu :P (michaelRei, c'est assez prévisible!)  
Déclaration : O.o j,ai quand même pas mal écrit pour 50 minutes à peine!. Tk, c'est même pas vraiment la suite du 12, y'étais assez long comme ça :P, mais bon voici le treizième chapitre (O.o treize! Vous vous rendez compte! C'est ma plus longue fic!…et je ne sais pas comment je vais la finir (ya plus de plan, donc…) Mais quand même j'ai l'impression de faire comme dans Fushigi Yugi -- Si vous comprennez pas grave. Tout cas! Oh je sais pas si j,ai dit la bonne nouvelle, j'ai été accepter au Caf, donc pas de cours de francais pour moi en 2e session. (Fait une Danse d'histérique). Ah, j'ai un projet de fic :P J'espère que je vais pouvoir l'écrire et que vous me lirez! (fic de beyblade (KaiRei) ¬¬, nah pas obsédée! COMPRIS!)

* * *

Killproduct : LOL La publicité :P, ma p-e aller voir quand je vais avoir fini mon chapitre :P (sa pis mon projet). C'était si méchant de vous laisser là? (regarde et rit dans sa fausse barbe) T'as pas eu a attendre trop longtemps, non? Tout cas, je trouve sa vraiment amusant, car tu as lu a une vitesse hors du commun! Ah, SURTOUT, continue a faire des reviews 'stupides' Moi je rie et j'adore ça! Franchement, ça m'amuse :P. Lol pis ta poésie est bonne, j'aime bien la métaphore. J'aime bien les folles, c'es plus sympa que des personnes toujours Sérieuse qui te donne l'impression d'être inférieure…(style Kai ¬¬)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Rei regarda par terre et se mit à pleurer._

_-J'ai oublié ma promesse…_

_-Quoi?_

_-J'ai oublié ma promesse… Je l'ai trahi…_

_-Rei?

* * *

_

Michael regarda son ami pleurer, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se maudissait de pas savoir le japonais, au moins comme ça il aurait pu savoir ce qui torturait le chaton à ses côtés. Surtout que lorsqu'il avait essayer de lui parler, il n'avait pas sembler l'écouté. Il se demandait s'il devait partir, ou rester à ses côtés. S'il ne répondait pas, il le laisserait penser seul, il avait probablement plus besoin, que de le voir lui.

_-Rei?_

_-_Qu'aie-je fait?

Rei était encore dans son monde, il pleurait. Rien ne l'Atteignais, il était dans son monde, perdu, dans la noirceur. Perdu dans son monde, perdu…dans sa noirceur. Celle qu'il ne cessait de cultivé avec grand soin depuis sa tendre enfance. Ses larmes, telles le torrent d'une pluie de novembre, ombrageait ses yeux et ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il pleurait, pleurait et se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir oublié sa promesse…

Lorsque Michael se leva pour sortir et le laisser divaguer vers son monde qui lui était inaccessible, il remarqua que la douce main de Rei s'était agrippée à son chandail, il posa alors son regard sur Rei, toujours dans perdu dans ses larmes. Il décida de rester, si Rei voulait sa présence, même inconsciemment , il se devait de rester, il être le gardien de ses larmes.

-Pourquoi?

Michael avait compris ce mot, il tenta alors de lui parler, avec le peu de japonais qu'il connaissait, un brisé, mais s'il était capable de faire sortir Rei de sa transe, alors il pourrait lui parler plus librement en anglais.

-Pourquoi quoi?

Rei releva sa tête, regarda l'Américain à ses côtés, avait-il été là tout le temps, et combien de temps avait-il été dans son monde?

-Michael, qu'est-ce que…?

-_Tu peux me parler en anglais je ne comprend rien sinon._

_-Ah, gomen! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_-C'est pas plutôt a moi de te poser cette question? Tu as arrêter de me parler, puis tu est tombé dans une transe. Tu ne parlais pas, outre pour une phrase en japonais que je n'ai pas compris. _

_-Ah, désolé. Je…_

_-Tu n'as pas à être désolé tu sais. Mais à quoi as-tu pensé?_

_-Ah un ancienne promesse que j'avais fait à Kai._

_-Et c'était?_

_ Rei lui raconta l'histoire en peu de détail, seulement le fait que Kai savait tout son passé, et puis la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite._

_-Et lui? Ça ne te passe pas par la tête que lui aussi il l'avait oubliée?_

_-…Tu crois?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais si toi tu l'as oubliée, et qu'en se moment il n'est pas là, qu'il t'ai laissé partir, tu ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il l'a oubliée lui aussi? Tu n'as pas à verser des larmes pour ça, tu sais._

_-Mais, je…Kai n'a jamais rien oublié d'important…Mais c'est vrai que…_

_-Que quoi?_

_-Je suis resté plus d'un mois dans ma chambre enfermé, à pleurer…et personne n'est jamais venu…_

_ Rei sentit une autre vague de tristesse qui voulait l'entraîner vers le fond de l'océan ténébreux. Il se sentait couler. Ses yeux rougit recommençaient à picoter, comment pouvait-il encore lui rester des larmes après son mois de déprime, et les pleurs de tout à l'heure. Il se le demandait bien, quand soudain il sentit dans bras l'enlacer et le rapprocher d'un torse, celui de Michael._

_-Michael?, relavant sa tête il vit les yeux brumeux de son ami qui le serrait, se détacha de son étreinte et enleva doucement la larme qui s'échappait de son œil. Pourquoi pleures-tu?_

_-Désolé. Je…je…ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça dans toute cette souffrance, je voudrais d'aider à en sortir, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Ce que je veux voir c'es ton doux sourire, entendre la mélodie de ta voix lorsque tu ris, ou que tu e moques de moi. Je veux te voir rayonné comme l'ange que tu es…Ah, désolé, je…je divague et…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pourquoi quoi?_

_-Tu m'as traité d'ange…_

_-Bien, c'est l'impression que tu m'as donné, un ange que les dieux nous on envoyé, tu es un être magnifique Rei._

_-Tu es comme les autres…?_

_-De quoi comme les autres?_

_-Je te faisais confiance!_

_-Rei de quoi parles-tu? Je ne te suis pas._

_-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tyson ou Lee!_

_-Rei Calme toi! _

_ Sans vraiment le vouloir, l'Américain gifla le Chinois, dans une tentative de le raisonner. Rei le regarda, son regard montrait trahison, haine, tristesse et peur._

_-Rei, jamais je ne te ferai mal! Si tu ne veux plus me voir, tu ne me verras plus, mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Si tu ne surmontes pas tes peurs, jamais tu ne pourras avancer dans la vie. Tu resteras esclaves d'elles, tu ne pourra jamais vivre librement. Peu importe le bonheur qui pourrait se trouver sur ton chemin tu ne le prendras pas, tu penseras toujours que quelqu'un veut te blesser, mais Rei je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que des obsédés dans se monde qui ne tente que de rentrer dans tes pantalons. Certes, le monde n'est pas toujours rose, mais tu dois vivre avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais saches que le plus important c'est de resté positif et fort devant les épreuves de la vie. Rei, moi je ne voulais qu'apporter le bonheur et penser ton cœur blessé, je t'aime. _

_ Sur ce discourt il se leva ouvra la porte, puis la ferma avec force pour montrer qu'il était choqué, et, lui aussi, trahi. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit sa voix, celle de l'Américain brisée qui résonna._

_-Je t'aimerai peu importe. Même si tu ne voulais pas de moi, j'aurais voulu qu'on reste ami, mais laisse faire. Tu ne laissera personne vraiment s'approcher de toi, pas même tes amis._

_ Puis il parti sur le pont, faire le ménage._

Rei resta seul à regarder la porte devant lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi pensé. Il avait énervé Michael, mais…C'était normal d'avoir peur, non? Tout ceux qui l'avait trouvé mignon, angélique ou autre tralala avait tous essayé quelque chose de louche sur lui…à part Kai. Mais lui c'était différent, il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, ni désir, ni…enfin rien. Kai était différent supérieur aux autres…Non, il était pareil, il n'était pas parfait, et ça il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Kai l'avait lui aussi trahit, tout comme les autres, pas de la même manière, mais c'était aussi douloureux! Même plus. Il avait donné toute sa confiance à Kai, dans son entourage, il se sentait spécial, privilégié, aimé…Ils étaient devenus confidents, chacun parlait de se qu'il voulait, même si Rei parlait plus, Kai l'écoutait toujours. Il était toujours là près de lui. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, Kai le laissait se faufiler sous les couvertures de son lit, le serrait dans ses bras, puis enfin trouvait la joie du sommeil. Kai était vraiment quelqu'un de bien lorsqu'on se donnait la peine de le connaître, et qu'on perçait sa carapace. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras, dans son lit, il sentait son souffle chaud près de son oreille, il lui jouait dans les cheveux aussi. Ses moments manquaient, il voudrait tellement revoir Kai…Mais ne voulait pas en même temps, cela le heurterait encore plus de voir son visage près de celui d'un autre. Michael avait eu tord, il avait laissé Kai près de son cœur, mais il avait été blessé quand même. Si on laisse quelqu'un trop près de son cœur, on le regrettait amèrement. Il l'avait appris, malheureusement, ça aussi à ses dépends. Comment pouvait-il désirer laisser quelqu'un s'en approcher à nouveau? Il pleurerait encore plus, un océan devait avoir moins d'eau que ses yeux, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kai ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas être blessé…avait-il été blessé, lui aussi par leur amitié? Enfin, si on appelle cela de l'amitié.

Il détacha son regard de la porte. Michael avait tort. Il ne devait pas laisser une autre personne proche de lui. Au premier port rencontré, il sortirait. Il ne savait pas où il serait, mais peu importe. S'il restait ici, cela blesserait Michael, mais aussi lui. Le voir lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs, jamais plus. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il voulait vivre normalement.

Il se remémora la phrase de Michael :«_ Je veux te voir rayonné comme l'ange que tu es…»_. Il n'était pas un ange! Tellement loin de l'être. Un ange était pure, merveilleux. D'une beauté hallucinante. D'un regard plein de gentillesse, d'amour. Un ange était blanc, le symbole du bien-être, protégé des dieux. Il était la lumière incarné, la vie. Lui, il était tout le contraire. On l'avait souillé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'avait rien de merveilleux, de sublime. Il était laid, horrible même! Son visage osseux, ses yeux rouges, toute son apparence réduite à un état morbide. Son regard n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ses yeux jaunes étaient une erreur de la nature, on ne voyait rien d'autre que la tristesse et la haine qui devenait plus grande, à chaque instant de sa vie. L'amour était un sentiment qui lui serait impossible de connaître de la bonne manière. La gentillesse n'existait pas dans ce monde, alors comment l'a retrouvé dans ses yeux? Lui, il était souiller, son âme noir, et tâcher de regrets. Il n'avait rien de lumineux, il était sombre, une ombre vivante, il sentait la mort chaque moment de son existence. Il pourrissait de l'intérieur, et petit à petit l'odeur se répandait, laissant voir qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un être vivant. De plus, les dieux le détestaient. Il n'avait rien d'un ange, il en était même tout le contraire. Il était vivant, sans l'être. Un mort hantant le monde des vivants, se monde, tout comme lui, pourrissait à vu d'œil, se rongeait de l'intérieur. Sa beauté passée, sa laideur avenir.

Rei regarda une autre fois la porte. Michael faisait parti, tout comme lui de ce monde pourri. De ce monde ignoble, où croire est illusoire, où aimer est dépasser, que la seule chose qui persiste est la haine.

Il regarda autour de lui, remarqua une simple photo dans un cadre, la vitre était brisée…Il y avait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, près du capitaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les grands yeux noirs, brumeux. Mais un sourire s'affichait, il ne semblait pas vraiment forcé, mais ses yeux laissait voir une immense tristesse… Se leva pris la photo dans ses mains, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

* * *

Hé oui je suis un être cruel, je vous laisse encore en suspend :P. Mais bon :P Je veux me mettre à écrire mon projet --' mais avant je vais aller faire autre chose, pourquoi? Parce que j'ai une méga crampe dans les doigts! Écrire des mégas paragraphe sa me tue! J'aime sa mais sa me donne des crampes - -' non ne m'haïssez pas svp! Moi je vous aime! Lol prochain chapitre quand j,en ai envi (j'ai quand même fait 2 chapitre en deux jours :P, pis la je rentre vraiment en mode révision (bon je dit sa mais je gage 400 dollars que j'écris un chapitre la semaine prochaine - -' (sa pis mon projet!))

Tk tchutcu (je dois lire le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné pour vendredi prochain -- avec la méga analyse pour faire mon examen dessus la semaine d'après la mort! (je dois aussi faire mon oral d'allemand, d'anglais et d,allemand TT.TT) Pis aussi finir de lire mes 2 romans en espagnol, pis celui d'anglais ¬¬ok qui a un flingue? J'en peu plus! ( mais bon je tombe en congé le 8 décembre donc :P, allez encore un peu de courage!)

J'ai aussi l'Impression d'être vilaine pas qu'avec vous cher lecteurs, mais aussi avec Rei :P bah qu'il souffre, moi je l'aime comme ça (ok la vous me prener pour un monstre!)


	14. «Will You Understand?»

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, et autres pas encore vu :P (michaelRei, c'est assez prévisible!)  
Déclaration : Bon la fille qui a le gout de faire un meurtre (hé oui! PoUR UN TRAVAIL DE MERDE MON PROF MA FAIT COULER POUR DES RAISONS IDIOTES SANS VRAI FONDEMENTS!) J'ai juste le gout de lui arracher la tête pis de ne pas aller à son cours aujourd'hui! Je suis tannée, prof de merde cours de merde, journée de merde(bon ok c'est pour ça que j'écris! Je veux me déstresser, me calmer, et envoyer promener le Roi des Démons! ¬¬ je serais tellement pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui, pis ça aurait rien fait de mal!) TANNÉE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE VIE D'ÉTUDIANTE À LA CON!…j'ai hâte d'avoir fini mes études et hop ailleurs!…bon ok, la vous vous dites et l'histoire elle est ou? ¬¬ bien si c juste sa que vous lisez pourquoi vous ME lisez! --' bon m'a arrêter avec mes déboire TT.TT Me RESTE QUE 10 JOURS D'ÉCOLE (enfin de ma session avant de tomber en vacances bien mérité!…Tant que je ne coule pas en fin de session mon exam de philo (cours de merde) j'aurai plus à revoir sa sale tronche!…s'il me fait pas couler parce qu'il m'aime pas la face bien sur - -', de toute manière si ya que ce truc que je coule, ça me tuera pas…bon c'était 44, et puis j'ai eu des notes moyenne (ah merde je viens de regarder pis cela me donne que 65 à date…je veux mourir, j'ai jamais eu de note si mauvaises…jsuis pas bonne en philo mais la, il m'aime pas c'est clair!) sinon ¬¬je voudrais tellement lui arraché la tête!…Bon on y go pour la fic (je vous ai fait patientez, désolée, ah p-e que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura rien, je dois étudies, et préparer mes oraux (pas allemand parce que je le fait lundi matin Souhaitez moi merde :P (pis si sa vous dérange pas pour tous mes exams ) Vive les cours langues, je suis bonne juste là-dedans TT.TT

* * *

À G FINI MON PROJET ALLEZ LE LIRE! **I'M NOT AFRAID (OF LOSING YOU AGAIN)! **Merci je vous aime

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Killproduct : là c'est vrai que tu vas devoir patienté, enfin je pense --' lol je sais je ne suis pas la seule. Une chance parce que j'aime sa le voir souffrir! (PIS JSUIS INCAPABLE DE ME RELIRE!) pour le chapitre O.o heu m'a essayer mais je garantis rien (j'étais zarbi cette journée là :S, tk tant que t'aime ) (D.S. c'est quoi sa????) JAIME LES LONGS REVIEW si tu savais à quelle point sa m'amuse :P et je vois que les gens on quand même de quoi à dire et je me sens (ou plutôt la fic) aimé . merci

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Rei regarda une autre fois la porte. Michael faisait parti, tout comme lui de ce monde pourri. De ce monde ignoble, où croire est illusoire, où aimer est dépasser, que la seule chose qui persiste est la haine._

_Il regarda autour de lui, remarqua une simple photo dans un cadre, la vitre était brisée…Il y avait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, près du capitaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les grands yeux noirs, brumeux. Mais un sourire s'affichait, il ne semblait pas vraiment forcé, mais ses yeux laissait voir une immense tristesse… Se leva pris la photo dans ses mains, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-Rei?

-Ne?

-J'ai vu partir Michael avec un les yeux plein de larmes, il semblait sortir d'ici. Que c'est-il passé?

-…Pas grand chose, il s'est excité tout seul et est parti.

-Rei? Dit-moi la vérité.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé, capitaine.

-Je sais que Michael peu quelque fois s'exciter, mais pas au point de se mettre à pleurer comme je l'ai vu tout à l'heure!

-Vous croyez tout connaître de lui alors?

-Non, je ne dirais jamais une telle chose.

-Alors, comment pouvez-vous être sur que quelque chose d'autre c'est passée?

-Rei…je veux tout simplement comprendre.

-Rien de plus ne s'est passé, outre le fait qu'il m'a fait la moral, et avouer ses sentiments.

-Tu vois! Il s'était bien passé quelque chose de plus!

-Je ne vois ce que cela à en rapport avec tout ça.

-Rei, ton comportement à changer tout d'un cou. Qu'as-tu?

-Rien. Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout.

-…Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mens…?

-Me mentir?

-Oui te mentir, tu te caches encore, de peur d'être blessé…_Comme lui_.(dernière partie en murmure)

-Je ne me cache pas!! Je n'ai pas peur de quoi que se soit!

-Tu as peur d'être trahi à nouveau, regarde tu te mens!

-Arrêter!

Rei se prit la tête, se la serra, bouchant ses oreilles, il ne voulait rien entendre! Il tomba lourdement sur le plancher, gardant ses mains sur son ouie, versant de plus belles des larmes salées. Le capitaine se pencha, puis s'assit aux côtés de Rei, le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos, Rei se serra contre lui, puis pleura de plus belle. Tegome lui caressa tendrement le dos, en jouant tendrement dans la rivière noire de soie. Rei se laissa faire, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait pleurer, il voulait mourir, il voulait disparaître. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours souffrir les gens qu'il aimait? Il enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, pour les agrippées au chandail du l'homme qui le gardait précieusement dans ses bras, voulant le protégé des malheurs du monde, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Il(le capitaine) n'avait pas réussit à ramener la lumière du désir de vivre à une personne qui avait agi de la même manière, il y a de cela plusieurs années…comment pourrait-il le sauver, lui ce gamin si briser, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre dans la joie, le bonheur et l'amour réciproque?

-Ça va aller?

-Moui, on va dire.

-Si tu veux discuter de quelque chose, tu peux tout me dire, jamais je ne te porterai jugement, je veux t'aider.

-Vous m'avez comparé à qui tout à l'heure?

-…Tu…m'as entendu?

-Moui…

-Tu vois la photo, là-bas?

-Lui?

-Oui, il avait 17 ans lorsqu'il est monté sur ce bateau.

-Ah, il a l'air plus vieux…

-Oui, je sais. À ses dates, je n'étais pas le capitaine. Je n'étais que simple moussaillon, j'avais 18 ans.

-Et que s'est-il passé?

-Tu veux savoir cette vie, mais tu ne me donne même pas le droit de connaître la tienne?

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en parle car j'en ai envi. Il s'appelait Solitas. Il était comme toi lorsque tu es arrivé dans ce bateau. Il ne voulait pas parler, voulait se refermer, fuyant ses problème. Voulant mourir, être oublier. Je me suis rapproché de lui comme je le pouvais. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer, ou se retirer du monde. Mais, un peu comme pour toi et Michael, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, mais si seulement je pouvais le faire rire, et oublier un peu son triste passé, je me disais que je pourrais être heureux aussi. Tout comme toi, il avait perdu sa virginité aux mains de la force brutale d'une personne, moins jeune que toi cependant. Chaque nuit, je l'entendais pleurer. Puis, une nuit, comme cela, j'ai entendit des cris venir de sa chambre, je suis accouru, il allait se faire violer à nouveau, par certain de nos machinistes. Il y en avait 3, tous plus grands et plus forts que moi, mais je ne me suis pas laissé impressionner, je savais que si je ne faisais rien, je perdrais à jamais la chance de le voir me sourire. Cette photo à été prise la journée après cet incident. J'avais pu l'aider, enfin pour lui ça avait été de l'aide.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me suis fait battre, et il a été violé, tout comme moi.

-Ah, désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je continue. Après ça, lui et moi, on était toujours ensemble, il m'avait raconté son passé, ses blessures…Je n'osais pas lui dire mes sentiments, je savais qu'il me rejetterait, et que notre amitié en serait abîmé, je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais gagné : sa confiance, et son sourire. Malheureusement, tout ne se fit pas comme je le croyais. Il a fini par comprendre mes sentiments, il n'a pas voulu me parler. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir avec moi, il avait les même sentiments.

-Mais…?

-Mais quoi?

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si vous aviez les mêmes sentiments?

-Tout n'est pas toujours simple, tu dois le savoir, non?

-???

-Kai et toi?

-Kyaa! Comment vous savez…?

-Tu dis son nom assez souvent quand tu dors, tu l'aimes vraiment, non? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ses côtés?

-Je…je…

-Allez, je vais continuer, car pour ce qui est de la raison, il n'y a que toi qui peux la connaître et la trouver.

-…moui

-Je me suis fait coincer entre deux murs, un jour, comme ça. C'était les même machinistes, ils voulaient s'«amuser» avec moi, encore une fois. J'ai refusé, et j'ai couru sur le pont, cependant, il y avait un orage, je ne l'avais pas su. Je suis passé par dessus bord, mais une main m'a retenu, celle de Solitas. En me ramenant sur le pont, il s'est excusé envers moi, pour son attitude, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu croire mes mots. Que c'était impossible que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment. Il s'était retranché dans son propre monde, un monde sombre, sans espoir d'être libéré par la lumière de l'amour. Il m'a aussi dit, qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi, on s'embrassa pendant un moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une vague gigantesque…

Le capitaine, se tu, il n'avait pas encore oublié, et se le rappeler lui faisait toujours aussi mal. La vague avait laissé un espace vide devant lui, Solitas avait été emporté par la vague, son attache n'avait pas céder, il l'avait placer autour de lui, pour le sauver, comme il avait été sauvé par lui, quelque jour avant le tragique événement. Le monde de Solitas avait été ensoleiller assez longtemps pour lui faire connaître le sentiment d'un amour réciproque. Le capitaine se mit à pleurer, cette fois ce fut Rei qui encercla le capitaine de ses bras, l'étreignant avec compassion. Cependant, le capitaine ne resta pas longtemps dans se stade de détresse, il se reprit en main, fit un tendre sourire à Rei, puis finit son histoire.

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé ensuite. On ne la jamais retrouver. Pourtant, je ne peux pas l'oublier, je lui ai donner mon cœur et mon âme, et il est parti sans me les rendre, et vice versa. Je l'aime encore énormément, et quelque fois je m'amuse à m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si je lui avait tout raconté tout de suite…mais ça me torture davantage, ainsi. Mais l'oublier me serait encore plus souffrant. J'ai été nommé capitaine à l'âge de 20 ans. J'ai renommé ce bateau avec le mot suédois pour l'espoir. Cet espoir qui ne me quitte jamais, celui qu'un jour au moins je pourrai le retrouver…Je reste toujours sur le navire, j'ai l'impression qu'ainsi je suis près de lui. Quand je mourrai, je veux me faire balancer à l'eau, à l'endroit précis où il a disparu. (2)

-C'est beau, et tellement triste..

-C'est le passé…et toute mon existence.

-Je suis sur que vous allez trouver la paix, et être avec lui au Nirvana(Nehan)

-Tu reprends de la vie on dirait…

-C'était trop facile, de plus je me sens bien en votre présence…je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais au moins, vous m'amener un peu de paix.

-De rien. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu tires une leçon de cette mésaventure.

-Quoi?

-Tu es amoureux de Kai, non?

-Oui, mais je lui ai déjà dit, et ça n'a pas été bien fructueux!

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'avait pas les même sentiments vis-à-vis moi, il aimait Tyson. Ensuite, il y a eu l'incident. Puis tout s'est brisé…

-Et tu as essayé de recoller les morceaux?

-Non, je suis parti. Je ne créais que discorde et malheur qu sein de mon équipe. De plus, il n'y en a pas un seul qui soit venu me voir…

-As-tu déjà pensé que c'était pour ne pas te blesser davantage? Qu'il voulait garder leurs distances, car ils savaient qu'ils t'avaient blesser au plus profond de ton âme.

-…non

-Si tu regardes les choses sous cet angle, qu'est-ce que cela donne?

-Il est vrai qu'une nuit j'ai entendu des pas devant ma porte, va et vient, quelqu'un qui c'était collé au mur, puis rien d'autre…

-Il voulait probablement venir te parler, s'excuser de son geste, mais à penser que tu lui en voulait à mort, et que de le revoir te blesserait. Il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer davantage.

-Mais…qui peut être sur? J'ai peut-être mal entendu!

-Es-tu sorti voir?

-Non, j'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi?

-De m'être tromper, ou de voir Kai ou Tyson, à ma porte.

-Pourquoi, c'est pourtant ce qui t'aurais plu.

-Je sais, mais comment réagir?

-Tu avais le même dilemme que Solitas. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourtant, le bonheur était à ta porte.

Rei resta muet, il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'est sur cette phrase qu'il se leva, regarda encore un peu la chambre, puis dit

-Je crois que c'est parce que tu lui ressemble autant que je t'ai laisser prendre sa chambre. J'espère juste qu'il veillera sur toi, et t'aidera. Que tu puisses au moins connaître ce brin de lumière qui l'a éclairer quelque temps avant sa disparition. Je veillerai sur toi autant que je peux, mais si tu ne t'aides pas, personne ne pourra te sortir de tes ténèbres. Ne gâche pas toutes tes chances de connaître la joie et l'amour.

Puis, il parti, laissant Rei à ses pensées.

* * *

(1)Solitas est un mot qui vient du latin, qui veut dire solitude (si je dois donner des noms à mes persos vaut mieux qu'il représente quelque chose nom????) J'ai l'ai jamais dit la mais, le nom du capitaine Tegome Nehan (tegome veut dire viol, et Nehan veut dire Le Nirvana ou Le salut (comme dans le salut de son âme, pas salut tout le monde!) son nom veut tout simplement dire que peut importe le malheur, on peut être sauver, moi c'est comme ça que je le vois! En lus, ça va bien avec le perso, non? J'ai chercher longtemps pour sa moi TT.TT

(2)Bon en écrivant le passer le Tegome et de Solitas je me suis mise à pleurer comme une madeleine devant l'écran d'ordi de la biblio, pis la tout le monde me regarde bizarrement (hé vraiment bizarrement! QUOI ILS ONT JAMAIS VU UNE FILLE PLEURER EN ÉCRIVANT DEVANT UN ORDINATEUR! BANDE DE….!)

* * *

_Bon oui je vous laisse encore en suspend que va faire notre chinois préféré? Va-t-il essayer de se sortir de sa misère, ou se laissé bercer par les flots de mes sentiments? Prochain chapitre vers Décembre, je crois vraiment pas avoir le temps de le faire avant ¬¬ si vous en voulez vraiment un, il va falloir prier le Maître Furet! Pour qu'il conjure le mauvais sort du Roi des Démons (lol le Maître Furet n'est pas tiré de Nana, au moins ya sa!, C,est de l'original religion!) bon bonne journée, ou bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit :P, tk faites attention à vous je vous aime, même si vous reviewer pas (je préf;ere ceux ki review maisbon, ya pas tout le monde qui lis qui a un clavier :P -- oui je me tais, je vous entends…bwhahahahahaha, ma aller tuer mon prof de philo (dans mon imaginaire, je le ferai pas pour vrai, je pourrai plus déconner! ET J'AIME MON SEMBLANT DE LIBERTÉ!)_

_Buh-bye_


	15. Should I Return To Him?

Titre: **WISH YOU WERE HERE  
**Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P Déclaration : Bon, je n'ai aps tuer mon prof de philo, mais je le déteste toujours autant! Lol, il ne me reste que 5 jours d'école! Yeah! ANYWAY, aujourd'hui je peux enfin profiter de mon temps libre! (mais je ne pourrai pas trop écrire, deviner quoi? Il y a un fucking cours dans le local dans une heure TT.TT. Tk cas, soyex content(e)s j'écris enfin la suite :P G 88 en espagnol ¬¬ mon oral va juste pouvoir faire augmenter ma note yeah! (désolée j'suis hyper contente!), pis j'ai fait mon oral d'allemand , sa c'est très bien passé! Oh, en parlant d'allemand, pour ceux qui me lisent, vous devez déjà savoir que j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic (one-shot) merci d'avoir lu , et pour ceux qui ne le savais pas, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Lol je vous aime tous! (JE VAIS AUSSI METTRE LA TRADUCTION des dialogues aujourd'hui allez voir!)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_-Tu avais le même dilemme que Solitas. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourtant, le bonheur était à ta porte._

_Rei resta muet, il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'est sur cette phrase qu'il se leva, regarda encore un peu la chambre, puis dit_

_-Je crois que c'est parce que tu lui ressemble autant que je t'ai laisser prendre sa chambre. J'espère juste qu'il veillera sur toi, et t'aidera. Que tu puisses au moins connaître ce brin de lumière qui l'a éclairer quelque temps avant sa disparition. Je veillerai sur toi autant que je peux, mais si tu ne t'aides pas, personne ne pourra te sortir de tes ténèbres. Ne gâche pas toutes tes chances de connaître la joie et l'amour._

_Puis, il parti, laissant Rei à ses pensées.

* * *

_

Cela faisait près de 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à Michael, et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il travaillait maintenant dans les cuisines, donc il ne le voyait plus, les deux s'évitaient, c'était évident! Rei embarré dans la cuisine préparait chaque jour des plats plus succulent les uns que les autres, mais ce distançait aussi de plus en plus des autres, avant il leur parlait un peu, pratiquait ses langues avec divers marins sympathique, maintenant, plus rien…il était toujours silencieux. Plus personne n'osait lui parler, la dernière fois qu'un avait osé lui parler, il avait mangé le pire repas imaginable, et avait eu droit à un regard digne de Kai, un regard meurtrier.

En parlant de Kai, et si nous allions voir ce qu'il fait?

Kai était déjà rendu en polynésie, plus précisément sur Big Island, dans l'archipel d'Hawaii. Il attendait l'arrivé du bateau qui devait arriver le lendemain. Il voulait absolument voir Rei, il se faisait trop de soucis pour son Rei. Arg, ok pas son Rei, jamais il ne serait à lui, c'est se qu'il avait pensé, mais gardait, il ne savait trop pourquoi l'espoir de serrer Rei dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser, au moins une fois! Bon d'accord, ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, mais il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il voulait l'embrasser pour de vrai, et que tout soit réciproque.

-Kai, tu devrais arrêter, tu as l'air d'un pervers!

Se fit ce qu'il se dit, dans gens dans la rue le regardèrent bizarrement, mais peu importe. Il avait dit tout haut se qu'il ne devait que penser, et puis quoi, personne ne savait de quoi il parlait! Il regarda le port une dernière fois, se releva et parti dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Demain il arriverait tôt, dans l'espoir de ne pas manquer l'arrivé du bateau. Il ne pourrait pas se faire voir par Rei, mais au moins lui le voir ça lui ferait plaisir. Il savait déjà comment entré dans le navire. Cela ne devait pas être trop difficile, de doute manière, si Rei avait pu rentré, la garde était basse.

Le lendemain se fit longtemps attendre, tout aussi bien pour Kai, que pour Rei, qui attendait le matin de leur débarquement pour se sauver du navire, il voulait quitter, allez ailleurs. Peut-être retournerait-il au Japon…il voulait revoir Kai, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Quand le matin arriva enfin, Kai était déjà sur le port à attendre, il regardait à l'horizon, se demandant si Rei voudrait bien le voir, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que Rei avait disparu de leur vie, et dieu sait qu'il leur manquait tous. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui cette présence si chaleureuse manquait. Son sourire, ses paroles toujours pleines de bons sens, il avait toujours été là pour eux, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien, plus de douce chaleur, plus de sourire, que des pleurs, de la haine et un corps sans âme. Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait du tout prévoir! Il était le capitaine, il devait protégé ces coéquipier…il avait échoué lamentablement. Il avait toujours voulu être le soutien de Rei, il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Rei avait du l'oublier, ou faire exprès d'oublier. Peu importe, Kai voulait protéger Rei plus que tout. Il l'avait aimé au premier regard, mais avait ensuite laissé tomber sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Il aurait du s'accrocher, lui dire ses sentiments. Il avait échoué la aussi. Il avait blessé celui qu'il voulait protéger, celui qu'il aimait…celui pour qui il ferait tout, même donner sa vie. Si l'occasion se présentait il donnerait sa vie pour lui, si pour lui rendre son sourire il devait mourir, il se tuerait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Pourquoi avoir été aveugler par des sentiments seconds pour un goinfre? Il s'était rabattu sur Tyson, car avec Rei aucune chance. En pensant à cela que pouvait bien devenir les autres? Bof, Kai s'en moquait, il voulait voir Rei, il savait que ce dernier ne voudrait probablement pas le revoir, il ferait attention.

Le bateau se pointa doucement à l'horizon. Kai le regardait s'approchait tranquillement du port, et son cœur battait plus vite à chaque seconde. S'il n'arrivait pas tout de suite, il mourrait sans avoir revu l'objet de son amour. Le bateau aborda. Une échelle descendit. Il resta silencieux, et regarda les gens descendre. Son cœur fit un saut quand il vit Rei. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux, il avait l'air complètement changé.

-Rei?

Ce dernier éternua. Regarda les alentours, les paysages merveilleux. On aurait dit que toute la végétation était en fleur. Beauté par dessus beauté, mais Rei resta de marbre devant la resplendissante des lieux. Il descendit tranquillement, suivit de près par Michael. Rei, une fois par terre, arracha une fleur d'un des buisson, l'écrabouilla entre ses doigts, se retourna vers le blond (HI, Michael, dans g-revolution on dirait qu'il est blond!), posa la fleur brisée dans sa main, et se retourna. Michael ne compris pas le geste, alors il accrocha le bras de Rei, pour le questionner.

_-Rei, what does THAT means?_

_-Nothing, really. I just hate this place._

_-Why?_

_-Too beautiful_

_-I don't understand you. And why are you talking?_

_-You have nothing to understand, Michael. I just realize how things are gross, and stupid. People like only what's marvellous, like this place, but when something's so adorable they want to have it no matter what. How infantile. Beauty is only temporary, everything that was once beautiful, change to something ugly and despicable. _

_-What are you talking about?_

_-I'm reflecting things._

_-Your what?_

_-Reflecting things, like in a mirror. _

_-So when your talking of those flowers, your talking about you?_

_-Think._

_-Rei, you should reconsider things. You know._

_-In which way?_

_-Yeah, people likes what's adorable, cute, beautiful, and everything, you did to, but everyone's different. Someone may thinks that the flower you just killed was marvellous, and another one, like you, may thinks it was ugly. Beauty and Ugliness is different. Some people may like you, other may not. People have different tastes, different minds too._

_-Then why does everything is the same everywhere I go?!_

_-Rei, you say that, but you don't think that. _

_-Oh and why?_

_-You know that the one you liked didn't like you back, or thing like that, I'm not sure. But you see, his sense of beauty was not the same as Tyson's. The last wanted to rape you, and Kai never would have done that, am I wrong?_

_-No, even when he was in love with me, he never did something like that. _

_-People are different. And you still love him, don't you?_

_-Yes, and I don't really know why._

_-Because he was different from the others, he told you things that made your heart beat only for him._

_-Yes. _

_-You want to be with him, don't you?_

_-Yes, _Rei laissa tomber bon nombre de larmes après avoir dit cette réponse, qui avait tardé. Il voulait le revoir, tellement le revoir. Tout recommencer. Être dans ses bras. _I want him to hold me close to his heart, like we did back then. I want things to be as they were. I want to smile just for him, do everything just for him! Oh, Michael, it hurts so much!_

_-I know what you feel. You should go back to Japan, find him, and tell him everything you want to. Take him in your arms, and cuddle against him._

_-I really want to. Michael I'm so sorry for my attitude, you were so kind. _

_-Just be who you are. I was afraid back there, you stopped talking to everyone, and you locked yourself up in your room, being darker as the days went by. _

_-How should I have reacted?!_

_-I don't know, I think what you did was overreacted, but since everyone's different, their actions should be too._

_-I hope you don't hate me for all I did._

_-No, I'm just happy your back to the kindest way. I'm sure everyone miss your smiles, and your caring nature. And I hope we can still be friends._

_-SURE! I was the one that did something stupid, I overreacted, I thought you were the same as everyone…But your better than everyone, just like Kai._

_-Thanks for the nice! Being one the same level as Kai is quite good!_

_-Hihi. Yeah, if you want. He is a prick something, don't forget!_

_-Yeah, but you love him no matter what, no?_

_-Yeah, it's been forever since I first fell in love with him!_

_-How many?_

_-First time I saw him._

_-Weren't you in love with someone else?_

_-Yeah, Kai was too perfect for me, and I got a kick on Max, it didn't last long. I went back to my love for my captain._

_-Ah, lucky him!_

_-¬¬_

_-What? I would really to be in is shoes right now! Being loved by someone as kind, and cool as you! And I must add perfect, intelligent, funny when you can, a super good cook on top of that!_

_-I'm not perfect!_

_-Yeah, I know, you overreact a lot! _

_-I jumps to conclusion too, don't forget this one!_

_-You can be a jerk when you want._

_-Does the list go on, or what?_

_-Impatient, hum what else? I need help here!_

_-Like I should help!_

_-Lol, that's what makes you, you, and no one else! That's what I love about you._

_-_Merci…

_-Hey! I'm being nice._

_-I don't see where?_

_-Well you told me you weren't perfect, I was just kind!_

_-Jerk! Now yours?_

_-My what?_

_-Your list of bad sides!_

_-I'm TOTALLY perfect!_

_-Stupid, over agitated, love himself to no extend…ah oh gosh my head hurts, the list is too long!!!_

_-Hey! Be nice, I also told you good sides!_

_-Oh, yeah…wait what's good side??_

_-I'm SunnyMichael!_

_-Lol, is stupidity a good thing…only for you!_

_-…Thanks_

_-De Nada! _

Un peu plus loin, un gamin aux cheveux bleus, regardait toujours la scène. Du tout au tout, elle avait changé. On aurait dit un jeune couple, lui il n'avait rien entendu, trop long. Ce blondinet avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Rei en fin de compte. Rei devait être bien entouré, il retournerait donc en Russie, sachant que son amour n'avait plus besoin de quoi que se soit, cependant il voulait lui donner quelque chose. Il le donnerait au blondinet, il ne saurait pas qui il était, et donnerait tout de suite le truc à Rei. Il attendrait que les deux soit séparer, quand ce moment arriva, il était tard, pas trop, mais quand même.

-Excuse-moi, est-ce que…

-Pardonner parler pas Japonais._ But I know someone who does._

_-Oh, I can speak English._

_-Ah, nice. What do you want?_

_-Well, I would like you do give this to someone you were talking to earlier._

_-Why didn't you give it to him then?_

_-I…I'm not sure if he would want to see someone like me, but please could you give that to Rei Kon for me please&_

_-Why should I? Who are you?_

_-Please, it's just a simple thing, it won't hurt him. I promise. I never want to see tears in his eyes again, if he could just live happily, it would be good. And for who I am, you don't need to know._

_-Well, if he doesn't know who the heck wants to give something he'll just be scared, I won't sorry, even if your face remembers me of someone. _

_-Please, I only want you to give this to him, my name's written in it. And don't be afraid, I won't show myself to him, never will I. _

_-Your freaking asshole, I'll do it, but better not make him cry, or I'll find you, and you'll be sorry that you didn't die of cold in Russia or in Antarctica! _

_-Well, I'll go drown myself in the Indighirka(1) river._

_-The what?_

_-A river in the north of Siberia, in Russia._

_-Ah, ok. Well, I'll see if you do so, fucker._

_-Thanks_, espèce de cancrelat. Si tu fais pleurer Rei c'est toi qui le regrettera!.

_-What?_

_-Nothing, bye.

* * *

_

Bon j'arrête ici! Désolé, j'espère que vous avez aimé, lol j'allais m'excuser pour le fait que c'est court comme texte! Mais j'ai pas à faire ça, ça prend 7 page en verdana 9 ¬¬ donc…Oh, est-ce que j'aurais du les faire se rencontrer? Est-ce que j'aurais dfu faire souffrir un peu plus Rei, (t'en fait pas petit chaton, l'histoire n'est pas encore fini, et j'ai encore envi de te faire souffrir:P)

* * *

(1) Indighirka river : traduction, le fleuve Indighirka. Je n'ai pas inventé le mot ! Loin de moi cette idée, je ne connais pas un mot de russe ! (bin oui deux mais c pas de sa qu'on parle la !) C'est un vrai fleuve de Russie, et, de plus, c'est bel et bien au nord de la Sibérie ! Son bassin de 360.000 km² se situe dans la république de Sakha. Le fleuve se jette dans la Mer de Sibérie Orientale qui fait partie de l'Océan Arctique.

Mais bon p-e que vous vous en foutez…Je me suis quand même forcer pour trouver un vrai cours d'eau ! Comme Kai est originaire de Russie c'est normal qu'il le sache, comme moi je connais les fleuves et rivière de ma nation ! (Ah, ma continuer votre éducation, le Québec à été reconnu comme nation au sein d'un Canada unis…Mais BON c'est déjà mieux que rien ! (veut mon pays !)

Oh, de plus, pour ceux qui sont jamais allé à Hawaii, vous pouvez me demander des photos, j'y suis allé, et merde c'est vraiment trop beau là-bas ! Je suis allé à Big Island, beauté ! Je préfère parler d'endroit que j'ai déjà vu dans mes fics, pour pas faire chier le peuple qui vivent là-bas en faussant les données. (donc, pour se qui de la Russie, je vais faire plein de recherche, car j'y vais seulement cet été, et si je vous fait patienter jusque là vous aller vouloir m'arracher la tête, non ?

_Voilà fin de votre éducation je continuerai au prochain chapitre (

* * *

_

Me reste finalement que 5 jours d'école :P avant mes vacances!

ah j'ai pas traduit les dialogues , m'en voulez pas, si ya trop de demande je traduirai, mais bon. ¬¬ je crois que de l'anglais au francaias tout le monde comprend, ou comprend en gros si pas tout! (C'est pas comme si tous les dialogues avaient été en allemand, je me demande qui pourrait avoir une idée aussi farfelu que de mettre des dialogues allemands...Ah, C'est une bonne idée, amis c'est de la job suplémentaire, ne trouver vous pas?)

(J'ai le gout de faire une fic avec des dialogue en espagnol :S, mais bon on verra, j'ai déjà assez de truc à faire, vous ne trouvez pas? Mes projet de fic, cette fic, et les autres fics en attente d'une suite --' oui je vous promet je vais mettre la suite a certain d'entre elles!)


	16. «I Did I Just Betrayed My Love?»

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P Déclaration : AH je viens de pocher mon examen d'allemand(j'ai pas la note mais sa paraît mal ) bof aller, je vous donne ce que vous voulez! Demain j'ai plein d'exam poches TT.TT, pis en plus j'ai mon oral d'anglais a 15 h (oh j'ai eu 87 en oral d'allemand :P sa va p-e me sauver (un peu) car mon exam compte pour 45 de ma session TT-TT, g rien à dire ¬¬ je déblatèrent!

* * *

Killproduct! Merci je t'aime, sa m'encourage , lol j'ai relu 3 fois ton review et j'ai compris! Ha! (oh et en passant, nous aussi ont dit Kleenex, pour des mouchoirs :P)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_-A river in the north of Siberia, in Russia._

_-Ah, ok. Well, I'll see if you do so, fucker._

_-Thanks_, espèce de cancrelat. Si tu fais pleurer Rei c'est toi qui le regrettera!.

_-What?_

_-Nothing, bye.

* * *

_

_-Rei?_

_-Ne?_

_-J'ai ça pour toi._

_-Une lettre?_

_-Ouais, un gars m'a donné ça pour toi, je sais pas si tu veux la lire. Tout cas, tu verras._

_-Il ressemblait à quoi?_

_-Bah, je m'en souviens pas vraiment, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Il parlait japonais, et à parler en anglais assez facilement, la seule chose que je me souviens, il a parlait d'un fleuve en Sibérie. Assez étrange, son visage me disait quelque chose mais, je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus._

_-Ah, c'est pas grave, merci. _

_-Tu vas lire, ou…_

_-Je ne sais pas. De toute manière, qui aurait bien pu me donner ça, outre une personne louche. _

_-J'avoue._

_-Je la garderai, au cas ou que je tombe en crise de lecture, car sur le navire il n'y a rien._

_-Tu ne rentres pas?_

_-Je vais rentré, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai des choses à faire avant, je dois m'excuser, et si je pars sans rien dire, j'en connais qui font trouver la nourriture fade._

_-Haha, moi!_

_-Dah. Je dois aussi présenté mes excuses au capitaine…_

_-Ah, tu as un cœur?!_

_-Je t'emmerde, bateau.(lol south park, je vous emmerde, maison)_

_-Ah, allez ne fait pas la moue!_

_-Buh!_

-Rei?

-Ah Capitaine!

-O.o, heu.

-Vous vouliez?

-Tu as l'air mieux, non?

-Moui. Heu, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'ai été plutôt froid, et cruel.

-T'en que tu ailles mieux. Bon je voulais savoir si tu repartais avec nous.

-Oui. J'ai encore besoin de me décrocher de mon passé, et je crois que j'apprends plus ici, que là-bas. Je suis en train de me remettre petit à petit de mon traumatisme, je sais que jamais je ne pourrait oublier, mais si je peux vivre normalement.

-C'est pour ça que tu parles avec Michael.

-Could you please talk in a language I understand!

-No, cuz you don't have to understand right now!

-But, cap'tain!

-No buts

-Buts…

-Michael, shut up with your stupid jokes ¬¬

-But Rei!

-Bon vous disiez?

-Ah oui. Je suis content que tu ne nous quittes pas. Mais quand crois tu retourner là-bas?

-Au Japon?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être quand le bateau y retournera.

-Dans 3 ans?

-3 ans?

-Oui, nous ne retournons qu'au Japon que dans trois ans.

-Ah.

-Si tu veux je peux t'arranger de quoi en Europe.

-Dans combien de temps?

-Nous y seront dans près d'un an.

-Ah ok pour l'Europe alors, mais après l'Europe?

-Les États-unis. Et ensuite le Japon.

-Ah, je voudrais bien aller au Etats-Unis.

-C'est dans deux ans.

-Je resterai tout le trajet alors.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui. De toute manière, je crois que ces trois ans me feront du bien. Loin du monde, des villes, bercer par la nature.

-J'espère que tu t'y plaira.

-_Michael?_

_-Quoi, vous me parler maintenant?!_

_-Arrête de chialer. Tu restes combien de temps sur le bateau?_

_-Pourquoi, Rei?_

_-Je veux juste savoir._

_-Je sais pas trop. Pourquoi?_

_-Moi je vais rester jusqu'à ce que le navire retourne au Japon._

_-Bon moi too, c'est quand?_

_-Dans trois ans._

_-Tu vas rester ici pendant trois ans?!_

_-Oui._

_-Cool!_

_-¬¬_

_-Quoi? Et la lettre?_

_-Elle t'intrigue plus que moi, non?_

_-Oui_

_-Tiens, cadeau. Tu la liras, et si jamais il y a quelque chose d'important tu me le diras, d'accord?_

_-D'acc-o-d'acc_

_-tiens._

_-Michi._

Se fut de nouveau à bord que Michael ouvrit la lettre. Rei ne voulait pas en savoir le contenu tout de suite, donc il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir dans la rue comme ça. À son plus grand malheur. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il fut surpris, la lettre était en anglais. Une chance pour lui! Voilèa ce qu'il put en lire.

* * *

_**Le jeudi 29 octobre**_

_**Désolé Rei. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te parler en face-à-face. Je ne sais pas si tu voudrais me revoir après se que tu as du subir. J'ai remit cette lettre à une personne qui se tenait près de toi. Je vois que tu vas bien, c'est se que j'espérais. Désolé de t'avoir suivit depuis le Japon. Je m'inquiétais, mais tu me sembles bien aux côtés de se blondinet. Je vais retourner en Russie. **_

**_Je vais peut-être te blesser, mais je dois te le dire, enfin te l'écrire. Je t'aime Rei. À jamais pour toi et pour toujours dans mon âme. Kai, mit Liebe.

* * *

_**

Michael resta silencieux. Devait-il dire à Rei ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il aurait probablement le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il parte en Russie. Mais le voulait-il vraiment? Rei serait avec lui pour les trois prochaines années, il avait une chance de pouvoir rendre Rei enfin heureux. Il savait que Rei aimait passionnément Kai, mais il finirait par l'oublier, car loin des yeux loin du cœur. Michael cacha la lettre, puis la repris, la prit et la brûla. Si jamais Rei tombait là-dessus, il lui en voudrais à mourir. Il aurait prit le risque de lui cacher pour rien, et le risque de lui briser une parcelle de bonheur. Il savait qu'il serait mieux pour Rei, que Kai ne le méritait pas, il avait déjà eu sa chance, maintenant c'était la sienne! Il sorti, Rei l'attendait en dehors.

-_Hum, tu sais la lettre…_

_-Elle était en anglais, donc j'ai pu lire._

_-En anglais? Étrange. C'était de qui?_

_-Il n'y avait pas de nom._

_-Je pourrais la lire. Je me suis dit que je devrais la lire en fin de compte. Monsieur Nehan m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me primer de connaître diverses choses, que même si elles me blessent je devais savoir._

_-Heu, y'a eu un petit accident._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je lisais la lettre et la chandelle est tombé dessus, je suis vraiment désolé._

_-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait alors. Je peux te faire confiance, non?_

_-Oui, oui._

_-Alors?_

_-Bah, elle ne disait rien de vraiment sympathique. Un gars un peu fêler qui t'a vu, et qui...enfin_

_-D'accord je veux pas en savoir d'avantage. Tu m'aides avec le repas?_

_-Ouais, t'en fais pas.

* * *

_

_Un an plus tard_

Un an plus tard, on naviguait sur la mer méditerranée. L'air était bon, on sentait le doux vent se frotter à sa peau. Rei regarda la mer, et ses vagues qui frappaient contre la coque du navire. Ils venaient tout juste de dépasser les côtes italiennes, et on voyaient celles françaises à quelques mètres de là. Rei avait hâte de voir la France, il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, et n,avait rien pu en voir. Il s'était promit de visiter avec Michael. Cela faisait un an qu'il était sur se navire, il avait maintenant 15, Michael en avait 16. Il s'était rapprocher du jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aimait sa compagnie, mais celle de Kai lui manquait toujours. Il aurait peut-être du retourner au Japon, au moins le revoir une dernière fois…Non! Plus de pensées déprimantes, il se l'était promis…Pourtant, comment oublié celui qu'on aime…une fois au moins juste une fois, et une larme coula.

-_Rei?_

_-Oui?_

_-Tu pleurs?_

_-Hein?_

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, cette larme seule et unique. Cela prouvait que, lentement, et doucement sa plait se refermait. Kai restait un merveilleux souvenir, tout comme celui de Tyson et de Max. Il voudrait les revoir. Rire avec eux, pleurer avec eux, vivre comme avant.

_-Désolé, je suis seulement nostalgique._

_-Tu penses à quoi?_

_-À Kai…à mon ancienne équipe. La dernière fois que je suis venu en France c'était pour un tournois. Que de bons souvenirs._

_Il pense encore à lui? Mais pourquoi!? Je suis pourtant là à ses côtés! Je suis là je le réconforte je l'écoute, nous rions ensemble… Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi?!_

_-Michael?_

_-Heu oui?_

_-Je t,ai posé une question._

_-Heu désolé je n'écoutais pas._

_-Je l'ai bien vu, crétin. Tu veux allez voir quoi en premier, on reste un mois en France, j'ai le goût d'en profiter!_

_-Tu veux faire le haut ou le bas?_

_-Je veux voir Paris!_

_-Ne me donne pas le choix si tu sais déjà quoi voir!_

_-Mais il y a plein de place en France! Je veux aussi voir Marseille, Avignon, Bordeau, Champagne, la normandie._

_-On a un mois._

_-Je sais!(1) En tout cas, si tu trouve que j'amplifie trop, tant que je vois Paris je serai bien : (_

_-On doit aussi se reposer. On fera les régions que nous ferons en nous rendant à Paris. C'est correct pour toi?_

_-Oui, merci!_

Rei prit Michael dans ses bras, laissant se pauvre dernier divaguer vers son monde encore une fois.Rei me serre, Rei me serre, Ah prend sa Kai! Tu l,as perdu, et moi je l'ai trouvé!

-Michael?

-Oui?

_-Tu as l'air étrange, je te fais tant d'effet?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Salle de bain, en bas à droite, _fit le capitaine.

_-Capitaine! Ne dite pas des choses comme cela!_

_-Pourquoi pas, tout le monde dans se bateau connaît tes sentiments pour Rei, et tes rêves._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je dois dire que c'est vrai, tu parles forts dans ton sommeil, _fit un Rei rougissant d'embarras.

_-Ahaha, Rei, take me deeper!, ah Rei, please!_ Fit un des matelot qui écoutait la conversation, il s'appelait , il avait été repêcher à une des altes entre Hawaii et l'europe, il disait venir de Suède, désirait y retourner. Il travaillait son transport sur le navire. Il avait 17 ans, il avait aussi flashé sur Rei, mais savait caché ses sentiments. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, avec des mèches bleus et roses. Il était vraiment beau, dès son arrivé il avait été remarqué par Rei, il avait été content de faire de l'effet au plus jeune. Il travaillait sur le pont, et aidait dans la cuisine, ce ne fut pas long avant que Rei et lui devienne amis, mais Michael avait encore du mal à le sentir, jalousie peut-être?

-_Je t'ai pas sonné le blondinet!_

_-Tu te parles à toi même?_

_-hé! Agni, tu voudrais venir avec Michael et moi à Paris?, _Rei interrompit ainsi la dispute qui débutait.

_-Moi j'ai rien contre! Mais l'autre?_

_-Qui ça l'autre?!_

_-Toi pardi!_

_-Je veux pas!_

_-Bah, c'est 2 contre un, je viens!_

_-D'accord, ce sera une bonne manière pour vous deux de vous entendre non?_

_-Ouais, j'avoue, tu es toujours aussi intelligent Rei-chan!_

_-Dit pas chan! _Fit un Rei tout rouge, qui détourna son regard de Agni (2)

* * *

Le voyage en France prochain chapitre :P

* * *

Hé oui, Michael est un monstre cruel qui a enlever les chances de Rei de trouver le bonheur avec son Kaiichou, il commence a devenir possessif je crois En plus, si Rei avait pu retrouver Kai, sa serait p-e fini joyeusement ¬¬ O.o et oui, maudisser Michael, parce que la fic va continuer encore! 

Et ce beau blond quittera-t-il le navire pour retourner en Suède (ils Sont en Europe donc…) Va-t-il essayer de conclure avec Rei? Est-ce que Rei aurait des sentiments pour Agni? Que Fera Michael, encore, pour essayer de garder Rei pour lui tout seul? Et est-ce que quelqu'un à une brève idée de se qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?! Rencontre inuisité! Amour! Haine! Pleurs! Et Désespoir? Mwahahaha lisez pour savoir!

_(1) lol il fait comme nous! Je suis allé deux semaines en France en 1999 (jy suis retourné en 2004, jy retourne en 2008) et on a fait paris(1 semaine) marseille, avignon, champagne, dijon lyon, grenoble, valence. Oui, on a fait plusieurs coins de la France, donc en un mois (de ma manière de visiter, on peut très bien voir toute la France!_

_(2) bon Agni est vraiment un nom suédois, dah! Voilà sont histoire :P_

_est un roi de Suède__ légendaire appartenant à la dynastie des Ynglingar__. Il est le fils de Dag_

_Agni partit combattre en Finlande__. Lors d'une bataille, le roi finnois Frosti trouva la mort et Agni et son armée s'emparèrent d'un grand butin. Agni ravit aussi Skjálf__ et Logi, la fille et le fils de Frosti._

_Pendant le trajet du retour, Agni épousa Skjálf, qui demanda à son mari d'organiser un banquet funéraire en l'honneur de son père. Le roi y consentit, et un grand festin eut lieu dans une clairière. Puis, Agni alla se coucher sous sa tente, située à proximité d'un grand arbre. Skjálf lui demanda alors de prendre soin du collier qu'il portait et Agni le resserra en conséquence. Quand le roi fut endormi, Skjálf attacha une corde au collier. Ses hommes soulevèrent ensuite la tente, firent passer la corde au-dessus des hautes branches de l'arbre, et tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Agni meurt pendu, puis ils s'enfuirent. Le roi fut incinéré sur place, à l'emplacement actuel de Stockholm_

_Alrek et Éric__ succèdèrent à leur père_

_Article pris dans wikipedia. j'ai encore fait de la recherche !

* * *

_

_J'ai voulu prendre le nom d'un personnage suédois important de la Suède, oh en passant, un grand mystère virevolte au-dessus de mon Agni à moi (celui de l'histoire !)_

* * *

**_!R!e!v!i!e!w!_**


	17. The Beginning Of A New Love?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration :…Rien à dire, outre que le chapitre sera mini –' je n,ai pas beaucoup de temps -.-' et qu'il ne me reste que 4 heures de cours, que je me suis mutilé la main C'était pas voulu je vous jure! Je me suis coupé avec des feuilles de papier sur lesquelles j'avais imprimé un paquet de fic à lire :P, et dans la même journée, je me suis ouvert la main sur l'enseigne sur la porte des toilettes. Je sais pas comment j,ai fait, mais j'ai huper saigné, la ma main ressemble à un chef-d'œuvre de pansement. Je me blesse assez souvent dans les toilettes, toujours de manière étrange! Ya une fois ou je me suis ouvert le petit doigt avec le distributeur de papier toilettes, je me l'était ouvert sa saigné de partout, pis sa faisait toute la longueur de mon petit doigt! Je me suis aussi tordu la cheville, je tire la chasse d'eau en sacrant un coup de pied sur le truc qui fait que l'eau part, pis j'ai failli perdre mon soulier dans le processus. Une fois il y avait une araigné qui remontait le bord de la toilette, j'ai crié trop fort, mal de gorge, j'ai sursauté, me suis frapper la tête sur le plafond (oui j'ai sauté vraiment haut!) je me suis mise à courir, me suis planté et me suis ouvert le genou…Lol pour une fille qui avait pas grand chose à dire! Anyway, les toilettes sont un lieux très dangereux pour moi (c'est aussi dans les toilettes que mon cellulaire est mort…) JE MAUDIT LES SALLES DE BAINS!

4Heures de cours (dont 2 heures d'oraux aujourd'hui, demain test de philo TT.TT, que je vais couler je suis sur!, et j'ai remonté ma note de 63 à 75 (mais j'ai coulé un truc a 56, yavait pas de fautes dans mon texte je vous jure, il me fait couler parce que je ne suis pas allé à un cour! Je suis sur! Je le hais!) (faut comprendre ki a un texte que j'ai eu 80 où il y avait plein de fautes, pis dans lui aucune fautes d'orthographe (oui je suis capable d'écrire sans fautes :P) tous mes liens était bien! Il n'a marqué que 2 commentaires! Un ki me disait que j,.avais pas défini les termes important! (faux javais tout défini!) 2 que je parlais comme si tlm me comprenais! Donc je dois en conclure que mon texte finale doit être écrire comme si je aprlais à un enfant de maternelle?!)

* * *

Bon On y go with la fic!

* * *

Killproduct!

Merci pour le review. …heu t'as pleuré???? Ou sa? Je trouve pas qu'il y est de quoi d'hyper triste?! Le mini poème est vraiment mimi et sympa ¬¬me donne même le gout de faire un one-shot avec comme inspiration (enfin si sa ne te dérange pas :P) Je vais t'adder se soir (enfin si ma sœur me laisse lordi, sinon demain )

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Bah, c'est 2 contre un, je viens!_

_-D'accord, ce sera une bonne manière pour vous deux de vous entendre non?_

_-Ouais, j'avoue, tu es toujours aussi intelligent Rei-chan!_

_-Dit pas chan! _Fit un Rei tout rouge, qui détourna son regard de Agni

* * *

-Rei-chan?

-Agni, je t'ai déjà dit pas de chan, stp.

-Pourquoi? Je trouve ça hyper mimi, moi! Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment?

-Rei, ou je sais pas, mais pas de chan!

-Buh. Ok. Alors n'importe quoi?

-Là j'ai peur!

-Hahaha, pourquoi. Si je t'appelle, koneko sa va?

-Mouais, c'est déjà mieux.

-Ok, Koneko-chan!

-Arg. J'abandonne.

-Tu es trop adorable.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-What are you talking about?

-Rien.

-What?

_-Je voulais savoir quel surnom je donnerais à Rei._

_-Verdict?_

_-Koneko-chan!_

_-Qui veut dire?_

_-Mon amant ¬¬_

_-Quoi?_

_-Rei et moi on sort ensemble._

_Rei_ qui regardait comment la situation se dévoilait devant lui, rougit. Comment pouvait-il dire ça?! Lui, il était plus concentré sur la raison du pourquoi il disait un tel mensonge. Cependant, en rougissant, il donnait un ton de vérité à l'histoire du Suédois. Il ne manqua pas de voir le regard empli de colère et de haine de Michael, pendant que l'autre se bidonnait.

-_Tu devrais voir ton visage Michael! Ce n'était qu'une blague! Rei est toujours le mignon célibataire que tu connais._

_-Agni, c'était un peu vilain, non?_

_-Je voulais voir à quel point il serait jaloux, désolé. C'était plus fort que moi!_

_-TU ES PAS MIEUX QUE MORT!_

_-Michael?_

_-Non, mais ne me fait pas des peurs comme ça! Rei mérite mieux que toi!_

_-Toi par exemple?_

Michael se tu, et regarda dans la direction de Rei.

_-Non, mieux que moi encore._

_-Michael? Moi qui te croyais narcissique et vantard, tu es plutôt chic en fin de compte. Tu viens de changer mon opinion sur toi. _

_-Tu es adorable, Michael. Mais qui me mériterait?_

_-Une personne qui également ta perfection._

_-Personne ne sera assez bien pour notre Rei-Chan à t'Entendre parler! _

_-Agni? Tu es amoureux de Rei?_

_-Quoi? _

_-répond._

_-Bin, il ne me laisse pas indifférent, disons ça comme ça._

_Rei regarda Agni, et se mit à rougir encore, mais cette fois-ci, il prit totalement la couleur de la pivoine, il détourna son regard, le posa sur le sol, et y trouva un quelconque intérêt!_

_-Au joli Rose rouge, pourrais-je revoir votre visage?, _fit Agni, en voyant la réaction du plus jeune, et ayant remarqué la douce couleur qu'il avait pris.

Michael regarda la scène avec envi, Agni lui faisait tant d'effet?! Bon d'accord, il était beau…ok très séduisant, drôle, intelligent, sympathique…il avait tout pour lui…non! Pas tout, s'il avait tout il serait parfait, et ça jamais il ne l'accepterait. Sa jalousie commençait à devenir insoutenable! Rei ne l,avait pas repousser, lui! Même que depuis son arrivé dans le bateau, l'atmosphère était devenu plus douce, plus calme. Rei avait laissé tombé ses barrières, tout de suite, à la première rencontre, aux premières paroles échangées.

De son côté, Agni releva le menton penché du brun. Il sentait le regard meurtrier qui se posait malicieusement dans son dos, il en fit habilement abstraction. Quand son regard et celui du plus jeune se rencontrèrent, il senti le visage de Rei et le sien se rapproché. Doucement, tout doucement quand soudain, une voix se fit entendre, elle venait de derrière Rei, les deux relevèrent la tête, déçu du dérangement, et Rei vu…

* * *

Doit allez faire son oral d'espagnol, tchutchu à la prochaine.

Oh en passant, ils sont en France, ils viennent tout juste d'arrivé à Paris (je l'ai pas dit --') tk, pas grave! Désolé pour se mini chapitre! J'en ferai un plus long, je vous le promet!

bon je sais que koneko ne veut pas dire amant! pas conne la fille! C'est juste agni qui voulait faire marché michael, car se dernier ne connait pas grand chose en japonnais, voir rien!


	18. «Will He Believe Me?»

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration :…Ah, je m'excuse. La vilaine paresse est revenue me voir . Cela fait maintenant plus d,une semaine que je suis en congé, et je n'ai rien fait. Alerte mal de coeur, donc chapitre petit hé oui encore! (je suis pas très bien portante. Je suis malade.) Mais jÉcris pour vous! oh en passant, le prochan chapitre sera plus long, pour me faire pardonner, mias il va être long avant d'être publié, je voyage à noel!)

* * *

KillProduct

Non! Tu peux pas nous tuer sinon t'auras jamais la fin ¬¬ oh, est-ce que Som va bien? Tk.

1-J'aurais aimé avoir la fin de a phrase , pas grave mais bon voilà!  
2- Ça fait kand même quoi, plus d'un an qu'il ne la pas vu ¬¬ normal que ses sentiments 'changent', et t'en fait pas J'ADORE faire souffrir Rei, alors il a pas fini de m'entendre (Rei : pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, elles toujours le chat jamais…arg)  
3-Bon il était court, et se n'est pas par manque d'imagination - -' je devais aller faire mon oral d'espagnol je crois ah c loin, mais c parce que je devais faire un travail pour ma fin de session! OH si sa intéresse kelkun, je me plaignais de mon cours de philo, lol mon dernier test g eu 54, mais je passe a 66, donc je refais pas mon cours jsuis tellement contente!

4- et tu vas encore m'en vouloir, non?

* * *

En se moment j'écoute wish you were here ¬¬ sa va avec la fic, non? Bon pas juste cette toune la sinon je firerais folle mias bon :P

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_De son côté, Agni releva le menton penché du brun. Il sentait le regard meurtrier qui se posait malicieusement dans son dos, il en fit habilement abstraction. Quand son regard et celui du plus jeune se rencontrèrent, il senti le visage de Rei et le sien se rapproché. Doucement, tout doucement quand soudain, une voix se fit entendre, elle venait de derrière Rei, les deux relevèrent la tête, déçu du dérangement, et Rei vu…_

* * *

Rei aperçut non loin de lui son ancien ami.

-Tyson?

Agni regarda dans la même direction, il n'en revenait pas! Un vulgaire crétin venait de lui volait sa chance d'embrasser Rei, et enfin, vous saurez plus tard.

-Rei? Que fais-tu ici?

-Ça ne serait pas plus à moi de te poser cette question?

-Je parti voir ma famille, et j'ai décider de rester, et toi? Oh et tu me présentes tes amis?

-Ah, heu, je vais le tour du monde en bateau…Eux, le blond à l'air un peu crétin c'est Michael, il est américain et ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit. L'autre blond, c'est Agni, il est suédois.

-Il comprend?

-Oui!

-Tu sors avec lui? -Non.

-Ah, hé est-ce que tu as revu Kai?

-Pourquoi?

-Il était parti en Polynésie pour te retrouver.

-Quoi?

-J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes jamais vu.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il suivi?

-Il voulait te voir et s'excuser. Il voulait aussi te dire quelque chose d'important, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Tu sais où il est maintenant?

-Qui c'est ce Kai, fit un Agni tanné et qui souhaitait retourné à ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée du bleuet.

-Oh, Kai était le capitaine de mon équipe, lorsque j'étais beybladeur.

-Alors, ça fait quoi?

-Agni tu pourrais partir avec Michael, je voudrais parler avec Tyson.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai des choses à lui dire, merci.

Agni regarda encore u peu les deux, se résigna il n'aurait pas se qu'il voudrait. Il dit à Michael de venir avec lui, que Rei voulait être seul avec ce garçon. Michael regarda dans leur direction, sourit à Rei, puis parti avec Agni.

Agni regarda Michael faire son sourire à Rei, et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas jaloux de la myrtille.

_-Michael, tu n'es pas jaloux?_

_-Pourquoi, je devrais?_

_-Tu es jaloux quand je suis avec Rei, mais pas quand un crétin est avec lui?_

_-C'est Tyson, il ne représente qu'un ami pour Rei, il me la déjà dit. Je trouve ça bien, car depuis le temps qu'il voulait reparler avec ses coéquipier…_

_-Et ce Kai?_

_-C'est celui dont Rei est amoureux depuis un bon moment, enfin, dont il était amoureux peut-être._

_-Tu veux Rei pour toi, non?_

_-J'aimerais, c'est sur, mais son bonheur m'importe plus._

_-Laisse faire les «Son bonheur sera le mien»! Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut être aussi stupide. Quand tu désir avoir quelque chose, tu dois le prendre, même par force._

_-Agni, tu es un tordu._

_-Venant de toi sa sera un compliment._

_-Ça veut dire que si Rei ne veut pas de toi, tu le prendras par la force?_

_-Rei? Il est déjà pris dans mes charmes._

_-Tu veux dire quoi par pris dans tes charmes?_

_-Rei est à moi maintenant, _fit un Agni assez sur de lui.

Agni parti dans une direction opposée à Michael, il lui dit de ne pas le suivre. Michael ne tenait pas vraiment à le suivre, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre…Michael devrait dire à Rei qu'Agni ne valait rien, lui dire ce qu'il avait dit…mais le croirait-il? Il penserait sûrement que ce n'était que par jalousie. Il devrait essayer. Rei ne devait pas devenir un objet pour les désirs d'un tordu!

* * *

Ah bin la c'est un manque de volonté , désolée, c'est comme la fun du chapitre 17 là Vous aurez la suite, ne vous en faite pas, mais sa va prendre du temps

-Jsuis quand même arriver a surpasser mon mal de cœur pour finir la conversation entre michael et agni. Agni est un monstre ¬¬bin de se kil nous laisse voir :P tk review please la g la tête dans la toilettes tchu


	19. Why me?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration :…Ah, je m'excuse. La vilaine paresse est revenue me voir. Lol je suis sur que je suis celle qu'elle aime le plus:P ouais bon je suis de retour à l'école. - -' c'est à croire que je n'écris que lorsque j'y suis -.-' bon pas grave vous avez la suite la au moins :P je répondrai pas au review car j'ai trop envie de faire un long chapitre :P

­­­

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_-Rei? Il est déjà pris dans mes charmes._

_-Tu veux dire quoi par pris dans tes charmes?_

_-Rei est à moi maintenant, fit un Agni assez sur de lui._

_Agni parti dans une direction opposée à Michael, il lui dit de ne pas le suivre. Michael ne tenait pas vraiment à le suivre, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre…Michael devrait dire à Rei qu'Agni ne valait rien, lui dire ce qu'il avait dit…mais le croirait-il? Il penserait sûrement que ce n'était que par jalousie. Il devrait essayer. Rei ne devait pas devenir un objet pour les désirs d'un tordu!_

Rei était content de revoir un de ces amis. Il ne fut que très surpris quand ce dernier lui avoua ce que Kai avait voulu faire. Puis, il trouva cela horriblement triste d'avoir manqué la chacne de revoir Kai, au moins une fois avant se départ. Tyson lui expliqua plusieurs choses, toute sans vrai importance. Puis, en cherchant ses mots réussit à les trouver.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Rei. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je le regrette amèrement.

-C'est tout oublié Tyson, ne t'en fait pas. Tu es pardonné

-Tu es sur?

-Oui. Je me suis purifié avec les airs marins.

-Ah je suis content pour toi. Tu sais vous me manqué tellement, je voudrais tellement revenir à ce monde merveilleux où nous étions avant. Celui ou il n'y avait qu'ignorance, amitié et joie.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais effacé nos erreurs, mais nous devons les accepter. Elles nous feront changer.

-Mouais. Tu sais, Max est aux États-unis, pour Kai j'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il est en Russie. Moi je suis en France, et toi tu fait un voyage autour du monde. Nous nous sommes tous séparé, loin les uns des autres. On dirait qu'on a vraiment voulu tout oublié, ne plus jamais se voir. Pourtant je suis sur et certain, chacun d'entre nous désire plus que tout se revoir et reformer notre équipe, revivre dans des hôtels tous ensemble en riant.

-Tu as certainement raison. Moi aussi je voudrais qu'on se retrouve tous. Dire que c'est moi qui est tout gâché.

-Non! Nous avions causé le pourquoi de ton départ, on ne pouvait même plus se regarder. On ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce car on avait tous honte d'être trop lâche pour aller te parler et s'excuser. Nous aurions du faire des choses que nous n'avons pas faites, et que nous regrettons amèrement.

-Tyson, tu pourrais me donner tes coordonnées?

-Pourquoi?

-Si jamais tu as d'autres nouvelles et qu'on peut se reparler tous ensemble, ce serait bien, non?

-Moui. Tu veux celles de Max?

-Tu les as?! Bien sur que je vais les prendre. Rendu aux États je pourrais peut-être le voir

-D'accord tiens. Tu repars quand?

-Hum dans une semaine.

-Buh, je pourrai pas te voir longtemps alors 

-Ah t'en fais pas je te promet de t'écrire.!

-Mouais, mais c'est pas la même chose que de te voir.

-Désolé.

-Rei, come here!

-Agni? Qu'est-ce qui a?

-On va aller chercher un hôtel, tu viens?

-Ou est Michel?

-Je sais pas, on s'est perdu de vu.

-On devrait le retrouver avant non?!

-Bof, on va prendre une chambre et on le cherche, sa te va?

-…JE préfèrerais trouver Michael avant.

-S'il c'est perdu c'est son problème, oublie-le!

-Agni? On peut pas le laisser comme sa seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas! Tu es crétin ou quoi?!

-Non, mais regarde qui parle. Micheal est capable de s'arranger, il est taré, mais pas à se point là!

-Mais pour qui tu te prends?! Je vais le chercher toi, fait ce que tu veux je m'en moque! Tyson tu m'aides à chercher s'il te plait?

-Oui, t'en fait pas.

-Woh, Rei tu viens avec moi!

Agni pris de force le poignet de Rei, serrant si fort qu'une marque commençait déjà à se faire voir. Rei poussa un léger cri de douleur, et tenta d'enlever son poignet mais la pression était trop forte, ses ongles furent vite dans sa peau, laissant son sang coulé doucement le long de son poignet. Tyson, impuissant regarda la scène, et décida d'aider le chinois. Sans avoir vraiment de chance, Tyson se fit frapper par la main non occupé d'Agni, il tomba par terre et se frappa la tête fortement sur un des lampadaire, restant là, inerte et laissez pour mort. Agni tira Rei vers lui, et l'amena de force dans un hôtel pas très long qu'il avait repéré il n'y avait pas trente minutes de cela.

-Une chambre s'il vous plait.

-Mais lâche-moi! Je te dis, Tyson et Michael sont seut et en danger…

Rei ne pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celle du grand blond. Ce dernier le traina jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée, poussa Rei fortement sur le lit, et barra la porte.

Rei frissonnait, il n'avait pas l'impression que tout ceci sonnait bien. Il avait peur, pas encore?

-Calme-toi, mon beau. Comme si ça allait te déplaire de toute manière. Tu es plus vierge depuis longtemps alors, c'est pas un crime, non?

-Agni…?

-Chut. Si tu fait un bruit tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Agni gifla Rei avec une force hors du commun, le faisant sur le dos parmi les couvertures de soie rouge. Passa une de ses mains sur le torse du gamin devant lui, après tout il avait 3 ans de différence, il était un gamin, séduisant qui plus est. Il glissa sa main sous la veste blanche et la monta, approcha son visage de son ventre, lécha la douce peau blanchâtre du brun. Ses séjours dans les cuisines et le peu de soleil qu'il prenait sur le bateau avait de bon côté. Il rendait cet être fragile et comme une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Sa peau faisait contraste avec la sienne, brûlé par le soleil.

Rei tenta de se débattre, mais n'avait pas la force, il voulait juste pleurer, comment est-ce que ça pouvait lui arriver à nouveau? Cette fois personne ne viendrait, pas de Kai pour l'arrêter. Pas de Kai pour le protégé, le serrer contre lui, le consoler, lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Personne.

Agni continua ses mouvements solitaires, regarda cet créature paradisiaque devant lui qui semblait souffrir. Mais un douce souffrance. Il déshabilla violemment Rei, arrachant la veste et le bouton de ses pantalons. Puis alla lécher les larmes qui s'écoulait telle une de rivière qui tente désespérément de retourné d'où viens, retourné dans son monde de joie, là où elle n'est plus seule, là où elle vit avec les gens qu'elle aime, il brisa leur effort, sa ne servait à rien, elle ne retournerais jamais dans ses moments heureux, elle les avait quitté pour ne jamais allé quelque part. Il décida ensuite de se départir de ses propres vêtements, doucement, gardant toujours une main attaché à un être frêle qui commençait à se refermer sur lui-même, doucement masi surement, allant dans un monde sans douleur…

-Si tu crois.

Agni, lâcha la douce chair sous lui, et pris quelque chose dans sa poche. Sortit doucement un briquet noir orné d'un tête de mort en argent sterling, portant des rubis en guise de yeux. Il l'ouvrit et laissa doucement dansé la flamme colorée avant de la porté à l'oreille de Rei, le ramenant soudain à la réalité douloureuse avec un cri d'horreur. Il porta sa main à son oreille, et senti la peau brûler qui avait gonflé.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer avec un changement de monde, mon ange. Tu devras être conscient, sinon où est l'amusement?

Rei ne répondu pas, et continua de pleurer. Agni le regarda et se délecta de la situation. Il voulait le faire souffrir encore plus. Ce petit être était né pour lui, pour qu'il s'amuse plainement avec lui, souffrir était sa vie et tout son futur.

Doucement, il approcha la son briquet de la chair rosée de son corps, brûla délicatement se qu'il avait trouver et qui pointait du à l'excitation. Plus tard, il jouerait plus bas, la il se contentait du haut, se torse si doux, il aait envi de la déformé, de lui laissé maintes blessures. Il le regarda se tortiller de douleur. Le laissa tranquillement récupéré. Il souriait, il savait déjà quoi faire. Il retourna voir dans ses poches, et y trouva un long couteau, enleva la protection de la lame, et retourna voir son ange.

Le couteau descendit doucement le long des côtes de cet elfe avant de déchiré lentement la peau, laissant échappé un rire fou au jeune homme. Il regarda avec délectation ce liquide rouge merveilleux coulé et cette douce peau se déchirée. Il laissa son couteau de coté, et glissa ses doigts dans la plaie fraîchement née, il tira sur la peau, ouvrant la blessure davantage. Les tissus déchirées laisseraient une jolie cicatrice si celle du couteau n'en laissait pas. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres et bu ce liquide au goût de fer, si délecta lascivement. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur cet être sous lui, regarda ses cri, regarda ses larmes.

-Coquin, va! Tu te fais saigner toi-même, tu vois que tu aimes ça finalement.

Agni avait remarquer que les douces lèvres avaient été fortement mordus, laissant encore le sang couler. Agni décida de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il ouvrit les blessures déjà faites, plus grandes, arracha de ses dents la peau fine et délicate des lèvres et s'en délecta. Il continua de grignoter quelques temps avant d'être tannée et de vouloir passé à autre chose. Il reprit son couteau, le descendit bas, et perfora la cuisse droite violement et avec toute sa force. Il leva ensuite les jambes les mis autour de son corps, poussa un doigt dans l'intimité, et en poussa un autre après.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, tu doigt être habitué, non? Tu ne dois plus être étroit, je me trompe?

Rei pleura tranquillement, cherchant une manière d'évité l'inévitable, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnées depuis longtemps. Il regarda Agni sortir son couteau de sa cuisse. Il frissonna, et se mis a tremblé, à supplier. Agni fit mine de ne rien entendre, et enfonça rapidement le couteau là où ses doigts se trouvait précédemment. Il le laissa là, immobile pendant un certain temps. Il voulait qu'il se réveille avant de continuer. Une heure plus tard, le moment qu'il attendait arriva. Il retourna au dessus du brun, pendant son sommeil il lui avait lié les poignets. Il retourna là où il avait laissée sa victime, sortit lentement le couteau, pour le repoussé à l'intérieur, du sens inverse au premier coup. Il sentait son ange se tortiller de douleur, et adorait la vue que tout cela lui avait donné.

Il n'y avait pas que le ligotement qui s'était fait pendant son sommeil, Agni était sorti cherché quelque amusement de plus pour lui et pour le chinois. Il alla chercher la boîte d'aiguille qu'il avait acheter. En prit une et la planta sur le membre du gamin, en pris une deuxième et refit la même chose. Il les rentrait profondément une après l'autre, lentement. Il décida ensuite de l'empoigné et de faire de rapides mouvements avec sa main. Le sang coulait sur sa main, il sentait le petit corps se convulser sous lui. Il reprit soudainement son briquet et alluma une chandelle au dessus du pauvre gamin. Il reprit l'organe et à l'entré et laissa la cire chaude se déverser bloquant l'accés. Il posa ensuite la chandelle sur son abdomen à l'horizontale, laissant la peau se faire brûler par la cire et par la flamme dansante. Il reprit son couteau, le fit tomber par terre et s'enfonça dans l'entré ensanglanté, glissant bien avec l'aide de cette substance qu'il admirait tellement.

Quand le matin arriva, Rei se retrouva nu sur le plancher, une chaîne aux poignets. Il ne pouvait pas bouger la douleur était insupportable, Agni avait bien cotoriser chaque blessures pour qu'elles ne le tuent pas. Ce serait de la gaspille pour les autres qui viendraient après…

Somilia- heu ¬¬ ok jespère qu'on a pas blesser quiconque avec notre…enfin

Jenfia-Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils/elles ont pas aimé mon chapitre :P

Kynia- ok toi t folle, et m'approche plus!

Rei-Pourquoi moi? Toujours moi?

Jenfia-Bah, ya pas que toi ke je pense massacré :P

Rei-qui?

Jenfia-Secret oh je file super cruel et hyper sadique, donc ¬¬heu si vous avex des idées de tortures vous pouvez m'en faire par, je verrai si je peux en faire quelque chose :P

Somilia-heu ok, on change le rating j'espère.

Jenfia- il est déjà haut non?

Kyky- on a M, si on doit MA dite le nous –' c comme un des pires chapitres qu'on a écrit

Jenfia-nein, g écrit kelke chose du genre mais l'histoire est pas publié…

Kyky-mouais, bon dites le nous si on est allé trop loin ou non ¬¬ bin si jen est allé trop loin 

Jenfia-toujours la folle qui tue tout le monde hein c'est sa?! Jvois personne qui a pas voulu que j'écrive le chapitre ICI!!!

!REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. I Must be damned?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration :…j'ai pas grand temps –' j'ai moins d'une heure pour écrire se chapitre :P j'espère qu'.il vous plaira même s'il n'est pas si long que sa :P

Killy : O.o heu tue toi pas la! (calin) J'espère que se chapitre te plaira :P oh toi ma chère et fidèle lectrice!

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Quand le matin arriva, Rei se retrouva nu sur le plancher, une chaîne aux poignets. Il ne pouvait pas bouger la douleur était insupportable, Agni avait bien cotoriser chaque blessures pour qu'elles ne le tuent pas. Ce serait de la gaspille pour les autres qui viendraient après…_

Rei regarda tout autour de lui, ne voyant aucun signe de vie, il se mit a prier que la femme de chambre entrerait et le trouverait, il ne voulait pas rester là. Il avait peur qu'il ne revienne. Il lui avait bien dit, il ne voulait pas le tuer, d'autres viendraient après lui, pour le traiter comme 'cela se devait'.

-Cela se doit…

Rei pleura, tenta de défaire ses liens, comme un pauvre renard pris dans un piège de chasseur assoiffé de sang, le pauvre animal tente tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses crocs acérés qui le maintiens à cette douloureuse place. L'animal blessé tente de se mordre la patte voulant sauver son âme. Rei fit la même chose, ses poignets dans son dos, il tenta de glisser ses pauvres mains meurtris au travers des chaînes, se blessant de plus belle. Ses poignets saignants, l'ulna(1) se montrant tellement la peau déchirée tenait de peu. Ses larmes coulèrent tranquillement, quand au loin il entendait le bruit d'un aspirateur. Il se mit à crier, cherchant à atteindre les oreilles de la personne qui faisait le ménage. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le bruit, mais il voulait tellement partir d'ici. Retournez voir Tyson et Michael, revoir un jour Kai.

Rei sombra dans le néant lorsqu'il entendit un doux rire venir de tout près. Il ne sentait plus rien, son regard c'était affaiblit, le monde autour devint noir. Tout ce qu'il avait senti avant de tomber dans un lourd sommeil fut la douloureuse aiguille dans son bras.

Agni n'avait jamais quitté la pièce, il regardait Rei se tortiller de douleur. Faire le fauve. Mais il n'avait pas aimé les cris qu'il avait poussés. Il avait encore plein de plans pour sa charmante pute. Il le regarda dormir tranquilement, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La vue était splendide. Cet être blessé retournait aux instincts de survit des animaux sauvages. Pourrait-il poussé plus loin cette transformation? Le verrait-il se transformer en tigre? Il avait fait des recherches sur le gamin. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en voyant le doux ange qui s'était tenu devant lui. Il voulait le ramener là d'où il venait :le ciel.

-Peu importe où tu te trouveras, tu te feras couper tes ailes, mon ange. Que tu sois ici sur Terre, ou dans ton ciel, tout sera pareil. Car oh Ton cher Dieu, a créé les humains à son image. Personne n'es parfait, et toi tu es un monstre de perfection. Je veux te tacher, te détruire, te rendre impur…

Agni dans ses divagations ne s'aperçut pas qu'on toquait à sa porte. Plusieurs coups, aucunes réponses. On recommença, et on cria le nom d'Agni, ce dernier se sortit de sa torpeur, et alla regarder dans le juda. Ouvrit aussitôt la porte, et serra dans ses bras les hommes qui se dressaient devant lui.

-Excusez-moi. JE contemplais votre cadeau.

-Alors, tu nous le montres?

-Oui, le voilà.

Agni fit rentré les 5 hommes, tous plus grands et plus costauds que lui. Le plus grand devait avoir dans la trentaine, il avait les cheveux roux, avec une grosse barbe répugnante, on voyait très bien que le physique ne comptais pas, pas plus que l'hygiène corporelle. Il était crasseux. Un autre, un blond, cheveux longs, yeux verts, il s'approcha de Rei le frappa du pied dans son abdomen.

-Il est pas mort?

-Non, endormit.

Il aurait bien parut si son nez n'avez pas été casser et laisser à l'abandon dans son visage cicatrisé. Un autre, un vieillard, il avait les cheveux gris, une moustache en pointe. Il regarda le gamin.

-Il est plutôt jeune. Et tu nous l'as bien amoché, le prix sera réduit.

-Mais son visage est intacte!

-Le morveux! Il frappa Agni qui tomba par terre. Est-ce que je t'ai donné le droit de briser la marchandise!

-Désolé, patron.

Ensuite vint un autre homme, les cheveux mauves, les yeux turquoises, il était moins costaud que les autres, un airs un peu plus délicat, un visage doux, il s'approcha de Rei, tâta son corps, regarda les marques, regarda en direction du 'patron'. Puis dit :

-Les brûlures resteront, mais si vous me laissez le guérir, ça ne tournera pas au drame. Les blessures au couteau nécessiterons une chirurgie, mais avec son visage il nous rapporterait plus qu'on ne dépensera à le refaire.

-D'accord. On l'amène. Agni. Tu ne recevra rien, les frais médicaux seront trop élevé, tu devras trouvez quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux espéré acheté ta liberté.

-Bien, monsieur. Agni regarda par terre, honteux. Il avait déjà vendu une bonne trentaine de gamins à ses hommes, toujours plus demandant que la journée d'avant. Il regarda Rei. Désolé, pensa-t-il, mais je n'aime que moi, les autres n'ont qu'à faire plus attention. Ton visage ta amené l'a où tu devais. On se reverra en enfer.

Sur ces quelques pensées, Agni se releva, pris des vêtements et habilla le gamin de 14 ans qui devrait retourné dans un monde où, autrefois, il avait été sauvé. Ce fut le dernier, un grand homme au cheveux noirs, et les yeux en amandes qui prit sur son dos le chinois.

-Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…, dit l'homme aux yeux amandes, mais ne se questionna pas plus longtemps. Il le prit s'en rochigner, et le sortit de la chambre. Personne n'osa regarder ceux qui portait un 'cadavre' sur leurs épaules. On avait appris à ne pas regarder la mort quand elle passait, sinon elle pouvait nous emporter…

(1) Ulna : C'est un os long occupant la partie inférieure de l'avant-bras et jouant un rôle fondamental dans les mouvements de rotation de l'avant-bras et de la main. Il se compose d'un corps central et de deux extrémités, avec une extrémité supérieure très volumineuse et faisant partie de l'articulation du coude, et une extrémité inférieure faisant partie de l'articulation du poignet Anciennement le cubitus.

Chapitre court je sais pardonné moi, ma essayer de mettre un autre chapitre cette semaine –'


	21. The Beginning of New End?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration :…Premièrement fois que je me décide de tapper un chapitre a la maison (bin depuis le premier chapitre bien sur :P) J'ai louer des livres de beyblades a la biblio mais jen veux pour moi! --' et je veux les animes! Tristes monde tragique! Bon, j'ai déjà prévu plein d'affaire pour les cahpitre a venir mais je dois y arrvier ah merde ke le monstre m'emporte!

arwendefondcombe : Bon merci pour ton review (bin tes review :P ouais il va y avoir une suite pour thank you –' je dois juste me mettre dans la tête de la faire. Mais si je la fais en ce moment je risque de torturer mes persos et c'est pas dans le fil de l'histoire ) Mwhahaha mauve et turquoise :P je trouvais que sa ferais original et mimi

Killy : alut! Bon toi j'ai pas grand chose a dire –' outre ke! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :P hé oui tu vas savoir qui est cet homme mystérieux aux yeux noir amandes :P (bin homme on s'entend --,) Et tu sauras pas qui j'ai d'enfermer mwhahahaha. Bunny lâche la porte ou jte rentre des éguille dans les yeux ¬¬ Bunny :heu moi arrête. Ten fait pas touche plus, j'ai trop peur sauver moi d'elle! (bunnylillyl c'est la personne qui doit endurer toutes ses personnalité difformes ) Jen-M'en t'en faire du difforme! Bunny; PAS DIFFORME EN FORME! Jen-mouais bon j'écris la ¬¬va jouer aux cartes et perdre. Bunny : oui boss!

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

-Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…, dit l'homme aux yeux amandes, mais ne se questionna pas plus longtemps. Il le prit s'en rochigner, et le sortit de la chambre. Personne n'osa regarder ceux qui portait un 'cadavre' sur leurs épaules. On avait appris à ne pas regarder la mort quand elle passait, sinon elle pouvait nous emporter…

Des yeux dorés commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, tranquillement. Ses yeux finirent par se refermer, la douleur des rayons du soleil les avait atteints. Mais lorsqu'il senti une présence près de lui il rouvrit tant bien que mal ses pauvres yeux. Espérant, ou plutôt priant que ce n'était pas Agni. Il tenta de bouger, mais ne pouvait rien faire, sa tête ne bougeait que peu, et il tenta de regarder ce qui l'entourait.

Il regarda en direction de la lumière et il vit une grande fenêtre aux bordures blanches, aux rideaux blanc qui descendait tout le long du grand mur blanc. Des barreaux de métal noir horizontaux et verticaux décoraient gracieusement cette fenêtre. Les murs étaient vides de vie, laissant réfléchir la douce lumière solaire sur ses parois, remplissant la pièce d'une lumière bienfaitrice. Il regarda accroché au mur devant lui, une petit horloge blanche et aux aiguilles rouges. Elle indiquait tranquillement 01h37. Par le soleil qu'il faisait, il devant être l'après midi, mais de quel jour?

Il décida ensuite de regarder ce qui le gardait prisonnier attacher à un lit blanc duveteux. De douces lanières de tissus partait de son côté gauche pour aller faire grâce de sa connaissance à celui de droite. Il remarqua qu'il était vêtu de blanc, chandail et pantalons vastes. Il remarqua aussi le fait que ses jambes aussi étaient ligotées…Et que tout ce qui clochait avec cette vue de pureté était les quelques petites tâches rouges qui se laissait imbiber par le tissus des ses vêtements. Puis, il senti une main sur sa jambe, et tenta de regarda qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Alors, princesse on se réveille?

Rei contempla le jeune homme devant lui. Il paraissait très bien, il avait les cheveux mauves et les yeux turquoises. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 23 ans, et lui aussi cadrait dans se cadre de virginité, il était de blanc tout vêtu, couvert d'un grand manteau de neige de médecin.

-Vous êtes?

-Celui qui c'est occupé de toi. Tu étais très amoché tu le sais? Nous avons eu recours à de la chirurgie pour enlever tes brûlures, mais les blessures au couteau on pu se cicatriser de par elle même et ne laisseront pas de marque, outre celle qui ta perforer, nous avons tout refait.

-…Et je suis où?

-À l'hôpital privé Helgedom. Tu es en Suède.

-JE suis ici depuis…?

-Tu as été amené ici pour être bien soigné, tu es arriver il y a bien une vingtaine de jour. Nous avons du te garder sous sédatifs, tu te débattais dans ton sommeil, donc nous t'avons attachez. Oh, et nous sommes le matin, enfin la nuit.

-…Vous vous appelez?

-Kyrui, Docteur Kyrui Michkole. Me fera tu grace tu tiens? Tu nous es arriver sans papier.

-Rei Kon.

-Enchanté.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend? Qui m'a amenée ici?

-Nous. Pour ce qui t'attend, seul le Patron le sait. Une personne va s'occuper de toi pendant que tu es en convalescence.

-Le Patron?, fit un Rei qui se tenait sur le bord de pleurer, il avait peur, cela ne pouvait pas être bien.

-Oui, le Patron, il dirige cet hôpital, et aussi quelque chose d'autre, dont tu feras parti, pour rembourser ta dette.

-Ma dette?

-Tes soins médicaux. Ce ne peux être gratuit, mon mignon. Fit une voix caverneuse qui venait d'outre-tombe.

-Patron?

-Alors, il s'appelle bien Rei.

-vous le connaissez, monsieur?

-Pas moi, mais lui oui.

En disant sa phrase il pointa un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait tranquillement dans le cadre de la porte, regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

-Allez, on Va voir s'il se souviens de toi, lui aussi.

Doucement il sortit de sa cachette, et s'approcha.

Rei tenta de regarder, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vue qui se trouvait devant lui. S'il le reconnaissait? Bien sur! Qui n'aurait pas reconnu cet homme!

Jen :Désolée jdois allé en francais (et oui de toute manière je voulasi couper là :P je suis horrible!

Soso-Ouais sa on sait! T'as même enfermé

Jen-tais toi ou tu meurs, gache pas mon punch! J'ai besoin de le garder sous clé sinon on va toute mourir, je dois l'affaiblir avant de le torturer

Soso-mouais va dire…

Jen-Ou je te rassome?!

Soso-J'vais aller jouer aux cartes avec Kyky pis Bunny…jte laisse lHIstoire entre tes mains, moi m'en mêle plus, comme sa ma pas me faire tuer quand il va sortir

Jen-Parfait :p personne pour me casser les pieds yeah! C'est le chapitre promis pour la fin de semaine :p vu ke lautre était pas gros!


	22. Why Should He Suffer For Me?

Titre: WISH YOU WERE HERE  
Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration : Bouhahaha

Bunny-de quoi encore?

JenJen-J'ai rien a dire - -' j'ai trouvé un endroit sur youtube ou ya toute la première et la troisième saison moi c'est la deux que je veux voir bordel!

Bunny-Prends donc ce que tu as c'est déjà bien non?

JenJen-Mouais ¬¬ mais la saison 2 c'est la saison Kai/Rei! TT.TT

Soso-Heu JenJen pleur…c'est pas bon signe ça.

* * *

**Reviews**

Merci Killy :Pmoi aussi je t'aime Kas :P (soso aussi vous kiss tous elle est dans un plcard rempli de serpents pour pas me déranger pendant ma fic :P) Bunny vous dit merci de compatir avec elle. Bon maintenant la suite :P

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_Doucement il sortit de sa cachette, et s'approcha._

_Rei tenta de regarder, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vue qui se trouvait devant lui. S'il le reconnaissait? Bien sur! Qui n'aurait pas reconnu cet homme!_

* * *

Rei se mit à bouger frénétiquement. Il ne voulait pas être en contact avec cet homme. Tout était de sa faute! 

-On dirait qu'il te reconnaît, Lee. _(ouais c'était prévisible --)_

-Rei?

-N'approche pas! Ne me touche pas!

Rei bougeait horriblement sur son lit, mais les ganses le tenait immobile, il voulait tellement s'éloigner, le plus vite possible…tellement…

-Allez, nous te laissons avec lui, il semblerait que vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit le 'patron'.

-Non, ne me laissez pas avec lui, je vous en pris…pas avec lui…s'il vous plait…, fit un Rei qui déversait toutes les larmes qui pouvaient bien être resté blotti quelque part en lui.

Rei se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il vit les deux autres hommes sortir de la salle. Il se sentait seul avec, si seul. Il était là attacher à un lit, portant des vêtements blancs transparents, en compagnie de celui qui avait transformé sa vie en enfer : Lee. Il continua de se débattre de toutes ses forces, cria, voulu arracher ses liens…tout.

Une douce main se posa sur la main de Rei, se dernier se mit à pleurer et a crier de plus belle. Il voulait enlever sa main de cet chair si putride qui le touchait. Cette chair vile et qui sans remord l'avait violé à mainte et mainte reprise.

-Rei, calme-toi. S'il te plait.

-Je t'avais fait confiance, et tu m'as violé! Plus jamais je ne croirai en tes mots!

-Rei, je t'en pris. Écoute-moi!

-Non! Laisse-moi! Je ne veux plus te voir!

-Rei!

Lee le gifla violemment au visage, il avait assez de ses petites crises à la noix! Rei avait toujours été impulsif devant lui, toujours craintif! Là, il avait plein son casque!

-Tu vas m'écouté, ou tu peux être sur que tu vas le regretter!

Rei se garda de ses paroles, et regarda Lee. Il voyait bien la haine que son ami d'efance avait envers lui, et ne voyais pas pourquoi il lui en voulait encore pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait il y avait tant d'années!

-Tu m'en veux encore pour cette niaiserie!? Rei sa quoi?! PRÈS de 5 ans que ça c'est passé, tu pourrais oublié, non?!

-Comment oublié que la personne la plus importante pour toi te vole ton enfance, ta naïveté et ta pureté, hein?! Si tu avais été à ma place tu m'en voudrais encore!

-Rei, tu t'es jamais défendu! Tu as toujours été consentant!

-Non! J'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive!

-Non, tu me feras pas à croire que ça te plaisais pas, tu n'as jamais fait preuve que ça te déplaisais. Tu criais plus fort que moi! Tu criais mon Nom!

-Lee, je te suppliais d'arrêter à chaque fois, et tu ne m'as jamais écouté…

Rei ferma tranquillement les yeux, Lee continua à le regarder, ne croyant aucune des paroles de son ex amant. De douces larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Rei, laissant une fine trace de sel sur sa belle peau.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend maintenant?

Lee regarda le chinois étrangement. Il avait fait exprès de dévier la conversation, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler à nouveau, ça il l'avait compris. Il enleva ses yeux de l'être brisé devant lui, regarda par la fenêtre, et trouva difficile de prononcé la sentence qui pesait contre le jeune chinois. Puis, trouvant un peu de courage en lui, il s'exécuta :

-Agni t'as vendu.

-Vendu?

-Oui, tu es maintenant la propriété du Patron, Monsieur Roosevelt.

-Propriété…non…

-Tout dépend de lui, mais…ton sort est plus que déjà prédit.

-Mon sort, qu'est-ce que je vais encore devoir faire…? Lee…

Rei avait rouvert les yeux pour se plongé dans ceux de son ancien ami. Il le regarda et savait que rien de bon ne viendrait comme réponse, pas avec les yeux qu'il lui donnait. Rei sentit une seconde fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux, non…pas encore?

-Tu seras utilisé…comme esclave…sexuelle. On vendra ton corps au plus offrant.

-Non, pas encore. S'il te plait, Lee fait quelque chose! Je t'en pris! Il doit y avoir un moyen d'empêcher tout ça!

-Je suis désolé, il ton remodelé, car il voulait que tu leur serves. Tu dois te rembourser, le prix qu'ils ont acheté, et le prix des soins médicaux.

-Mais c'est Agni qui devrait payer pas moi! Je n'ai rien fait!

-Enfin, Rei, tu sais que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Ton corps à déjà été souillé tellement de fois. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de vendre encore ton corps, tu l'as déjà fait. Tu es né pour assouvir les désirs des hommes. Et c'est comme ça que tu continuera ta vie, et que tu la finiras. Le bonheur tu l'as déjà connu, non? Avec ton charmant capitaine! Alors, paies-en le prix. Plusieurs personnes ne le connaissent jamais, toi au moins tu as pu l'avoir.

-De quoi tu parles? Lee, Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Kai et moi…malheureusement.

-Si tu as été trop stupide pour saisir ta chance, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu retourneras à ton métier, à la seule chose que tu saches faire. Tu sais, même si ton visage est toujours le plus beau qu'il m'est été donné de voir, le reste est d'une horreur c'est précédent. Je suis content d'être le premier à avoir pu te 'souiller'. Maintenant, je ne voudrais même plus de toi! Tu dois être un foyer à maladies, en fait c'est une chance que Kai et toi n'ayez rien fait!

-Lee, Ne mêle pas Kai là-dedans!

-Ah, et pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'est pas là pour se défendre? Est-ce qu'il est là lui pour te défendre?! C'est un imbécile de plus dans ce monde! Il a été lâche devant un bonheur qu'il aurait pu avoir!

-Laisse-le tranquille!

-Et tu vas me faire quoi, embaumer comme tu l'es maintenant!?

Dont ne sait où Rei trouva la force de se défaire d'une de ses ganses, et arracha violemment celle qui retentait sa tête. Lee fit un pas en arrière, et montra sa peur devant le Rei qui se tenait maintenant debout, plus aucune ganse ne le tenait prisonnié.

-Kai n'est pas un imbécile!

-Rei…calme toi!

-Retire ce que tu as dit!

Rei s'approcha dangereusement de son ancien amant. Il le traîna jusqu'au mur opposé, pris son collet, le regarda une dernière fois, lui répéta de reprendre ses mots sur Kai. Lee ne pu le faire, il avait peur. Il resta sans voix. Mais où pouvait-il bien avoir trouvé la force de se défaire des ses liens, lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était si faible et maintenant plus fort que jamais. Il regarda comme au ralentit le poing de Rei se fracasser contre sa mâchoire. Il cracha du sang. Tomba par terre, s'écroula lentement sur le plancher, mais en tentant de se relever, un pied se pointa directe dans son ventre. Rei s'agenouilla devant lui, regarda l'autre chinois.

-Alors?

-Alors…quoi?, fit un Lee crachant encore son sang.

-Tu reprends tes paroles?

-Comment peux-tu être prêt à battre quelqu'un pour un autre lorsque tu ne te protèges même pas?

-Je me fous qu'on me traîne dans la boue, mais pas Kai! Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux! Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont avec lui!

Des larmes chaudes se déversèrent sur ses joues, tombant sur celle de Lee.

-Pourquoi avoir quitté les tiens alors?

* * *

JenJen-Bon je fini la ¬¬ 

Soso-Pourquoi? Moi jveux savoir la suite!

JenJen-T'es sorti?

Soso-ouais…

JenJen-bin yé hyper tard pour moi là, jsuis fatigué, il est quoi ¬¬8h du soir, ah pas si tard…

Bunny-Bin comme je souffre d'insomnie c'est normal que tout le monde en souffre , et que vous soyez toutes fatiguées, désolée.

JenJen-Pas grave, tu est toujours insomniaque en début d'école -.-

Bunny-mouais, j'ai pris une bière dans l'espoir de bien dormir --, mais je l'ai cuvé très vite ¬¬alors je crois que sa va pas plus m'aider

JenJen-Vivement ta fête hein?

Bunny-Mouais, mais heu pourquoi?

JenJen-tu vas pouvoir aller boir dans un bar :P

BUnny :lol ouais, mias bon –'

BUnny-A force d'écrire j,avais oublié d'aller nourir Alanana (mon hamster :P) pove tite pitchounette

Soso-JenJen a pas été cruel dans ce chapitre

Kyky-Lee a quand même recut un coupd e poing...

Soso-mais c'es trien ça?!

JenJen-Je garde mon imagination pour la suite

Reoi-Ah, moi qui croyais que j'allas enfin avoir un peu de caractère, et me sauver des mains de ses horribles pervers --' pourquoi il veulent tous me baiser?! ou me faire coucher avec n'importe qui?!

JenJen-parce que t'as trop la face d'un Uke extrême, allez et calin. Tu vas devoir aller dormir, pour avoir plein d'énergie pour la suite!

rei-help?

JenJen-T'en fait ¬¬tu vas me remercier un jour

Rei-tu vas me faire acroire que tu fais sa pour mon bien?!

JenJen-oui. Et celui de tout ceux qui lisent :P **(bon review!)**


	23. The bright side of the dark side?

Titre: _WISH YOU WERE HERE  
_Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia( on rajoute Bunny en décoration)  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration : ah plus ça va aller et moins je vais avoir de trucs a dire ici je pense… En tout cas buhh, on va faire avec. Ouais j'ai la flemme qui veut revenir me voir, je l'entend cogner à ma porte et faire sa chiante…Mme La Flemme épargné moi au moins cette semaine! (la semaine prochaine congé YEAH!) bon heu…j'ai bientôt la majorité dans mon pays de taches (jaime pas mon 'pays', mais j'aime mon vrai pays lol, jsuis perdante, je sais, mais bon! Hé il y a quelqu'un qui sait où je peux trouver des beaux fanarts de I'll/CKBC?? (yaoi on s'entend!)j'aime le couple Hitonari/Akane, mais je trouve rien!…bon aller (oh j'ai pas trop d'imagination alors…vous ferez avec ce que vous aurez, mais jveux pas bâcler non plus, j'ai hate de remettre un certain perso dans l'histoire…mais vu à quelle point mon histoire ce prend pour un escargot, je sais pas quand il va revenir (ark!, oh je travaille sur la séquelle de St-Valentin aussi, alors…mais vous allez l'avoir dans bcp de temps :P j'ai une date précise dans ma tête pour la sortie :P) jEN AI eu beaucoup à dire O.o

* * *

Reviews;

Loll ya plein de fans de Lee ici à ce que je vois koffkoff (bon amusez-vous)

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissé(e)s sur ces quelques phrases…**

_-Je me fous qu'on me traîne dans la boue, mais pas Kai! Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux! Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont avec lui!_

_Des larmes chaudes se déversèrent sur ses joues, tombant sur celle de Lee._

_-Pourquoi avoir quitté les tiens alors?_

* * *

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre!

-Hé bien essaie! Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à penser que personne ne pourrait te comprendre, c'est jusque que tu veux que personne ne te comprenne. Tu veux resté seul et misérable toute ta vie!

Lee su qu'il avait trop parler lorsque de sa bouche s'écoula pour une seconde fois son liquide vital sorte de sa bouche en même temps qu'un cri épouvantable. Rei avait les yeux plein de fureur et de colère, il avait frappé Lee à l'abdomen.

-La prochaine fois j'y vais de toutes mes forces.

-Allez, vas-y! Frappe-moi! Tu ne changeras pas pour autant! Tu devrais le savoir, c'était la même chose avec Mao! Elle voulait t'aider et toi, «Oh tu ne comprendrais pas». Tu aurais pu t'en sortir, mais non tu as préféré fuir et nous trahir! Et là tu as encore quitté les tiens au lieu de leur parler, j'en suis sur!

Rei senta ses jambes défaillir sous son poid. Lee avait raison. Il aurait pu parler de tout cela avec Kai, Takao, Max…Dickenson…non, il avait encore préféré fuir les problèmes. Partir de son 'bonheur', et aller droit en enfer…Il aurait pu arranger tous les problèmes…il aurait pu…Si seulement…mais avec des si on pourrait changer le monde. C'était le passé, il avait gaffé, il devait assumer les conséquences…

Rei se releva, s'il avait perdu espoir trop souvent par le passé, il devait faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas retourné dans ce monde de péché, ce monde qui l'avait souillé à jamais.

-Je sais Lee. Mais je veux avancer. Je me battrai contre tous ceux qui veulent me priver de la 'joie' que je peux avoir. Je ne retournerai pas aux ordres d'un pervers, et assouvir les besoins de sales gens de la pire espèces. Je veux retourner voir Takao, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. M'excuser envers Kai, Max, et monsieur Dickenson. Je veux qu'on puisse reformer l'équipe. Je veux revoir Michael et m'amuser. Je veux…revoir la lumière!

Lee resta muet, il ne savait que dire devant ce Rei qui se tenait devant lui. Plein de vigueur, et d'espoir. Toute cette lumière qui resplendissait de lui pendant qu'il lui parlait. Toute cette aura de bien-être, cette aura qui changeait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Cette odeur de courage qui commençait à germer tout autour de lui. Les ténèbres qui semblaient se délogé de son cœur, aveuglé non seulement par le soleil qu'était Rei en ce moment précis, mais aussi par l'espoir et l'amour qui revenait soudainement dans cet être qui fut dépourvu de ces sentiments pendant un certain moment.

-J'ai été capable de faire confiance, et je pourrai encore. Lee, merci de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de cela. Pardonne-moi.

Après s'être excuser, il prit la tête de Lee et la fracassa sur le plancher, ce dernier perdit connaissance, le coup avait été tellement fort.

Rei ouvra délicatement la porte, et ne vit personne. Il la referma, et prit ces draps, ouvrit la fenêtre, et les laissa tomber tranquillement vers l'extérieur. Il sortirait! Il retournerai là où il devait. Jamais il ne se laisserait diriger par quelqu'un.

….

-On veut partir?, fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Rei se figea. Non, pas encore! Il se retourna, et vit l'homme aux cheveux turquoises qui lui souriait. Il se mit en position de défense, et ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur inconnue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'apprécie pas ce qu'ils font, mais si tu tentes de partir maintenant tu vas te faire voir.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?

-Tu n'as aucune raison. Mais regarde en bas. Des hommes sont posté en bas de ta chambre pour s'assurer que tu ne partes pas. Le boss sait qu'il peut faire un max de fric avec toi. Il ne veux pas te perdre.

Rei regarda en bas, comme lui avait dit cet homme louche. Il aperçut qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, il devait bien y avoir près de 5 hommes très costauds sous sa fenêtre, et d'autres un peu plus loin.

-Et?

-Et quoi? Désolé, mais je ne te suis pas ici.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire!?

-Calme toi, en premier lieu, ensuite, retourne tranquillement dans ton lit. Si le boss te voit comme ça il va te faire drogué.

-…d'accord.

Rei se recoucha dans son lit. L'homme le rattacha, beaucoup moins solidement, Rei pouvait bouger à sa guise.

-Si quelqu'un vient au moins, tu pourras te défaire et te défendre, mais fait attention à tes gestes!

-D'accord…mais pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

-Je ne suis ici que parce que je me fais bien payer. Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font, et encore moins le fait qu'ils tentent de vendre des mineurs. Je voudrais bien aider chacun des jeunes qu'ils m'amènent, mais il m'est impossible de le faire. Pourtant, je veux vraiment te sauver, toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'avais un frère qui avait abandonné la vie comme toi, mais qui a voulu ce battre pour la ravoir…

-Vous avez perdu votre frère?

-Oui, il est mort. Il a été assassiné.

-C'est…horrible.

-Il avait ton âge, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Il faisait parti d'un gang, il se prostituait aussi.

-…

-Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai vu mon jeune frère que je n'ai pu sauver. Tu étais tellement amoché quand tu m'es arrivé, Agni n'y est pas allé de mains mortes.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Oui, Agni est le fils d'un riche entrepreneur Suédois, malheureusement, il s'est fait kidnapper par des gens louches lorsqu'il n'avait que 10 ans. Ils ont demandé une rançon, mais le père n'a jamais rien remis.

-Pourquoi?

-Agni ne le sait pas. Pourtant, le boss le sait. Son père est mort avant que les kidnappeurs ne lui disent. L'homme à qui ils avaient parlé était son oncle, qui, si son fils ne pouvait reprendre la compagnie à sa mort, héritait de tout. Le boss à racheté Agni à ses hommes, pour une somme modique, pourtant il lui fait payer un prix faramineux, et ne cesse d'augmenter sa dette, et de lui enlever son argent pour ses 'missions'. Comme pour toi, il n'a rien reçut d'autre qu'un dette de plu. Il se doit de payer tes chirurgies, car il a été celui qui t'a abîmer.

-…Mais pour Agni, pourquoi ne pas lui dire?

-Si je parle, et me fais prendre je vais mourir sur le coup.

-Alors pourquoi me le dire.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-…

-Je pourrai te faire sortir que si je suis en vie, et toi, tu pourras lui dire.

-Pourquoi je lui dirai!

-Parce qu'Agni était comme toi au début. Il est arriver démolit, en sang, et sans espoir. Il a été utilisé comme esclave sexuel, utilisé pour des expériences, et il a fait un compromis avec le boss. Il paierai d'une autre manière sa dette, il ramènerait des gens pour lui servir. Le boss a accepter. Agni est toujours suivit 24h/24 7jours/7. Il n'aura sa 'liberté' que lorsqu'il aura fini de tout payer, mais c'est impossible. Il reste dans l'espoir. Chaque jour, il se tue un peu plus…c'est triste, lui qui était si joyeux.

-Vous l'avez connu avant?

-Enfin, pas personnellement, mais j'ai parlé à son père bien avant sa mort, et oui j'ai vu Agni lorsqu'il était jeune.

-Pourquoi? Et il se souvient de vous?

-Non je ne crois pas, il y a quand même 12 ans de cela, il n'avait que 5ans. Ma mère avait eu affaire à son père…en tout cas, longue histoire. Et notre ami ce réveille.

Lee toujours étendu sur le parquet commençait à se réveillé doucement, il faisait des petits bruits étranges et de douleur.

-Alors, on se réveille? Surveillant de mes deux, fit l'homme aux cheveux turquoises.

-Oh, je ne t'ai pas sonné!, fit Lee qui reprenait vaguement ses esprits.

-J'ai du m'occupé de ton 'ami', merci pour le travail supplémentaire!

-Hé, je croyais pas qu'il serait assez fort pour se défaire de ses liens!

-Allez, sort immédiatement, je dois faire mon check-up.

-Ouais, c'est ça, monsieur perfection.

Lee sortit en maugréant de la pièce. Kyrui s'assura que la porte était bien fermée, et retourna voir son patient.

-Ne lâche pas! Je te promet de te ramener vers celui que tu aimes.

-/////

-Alors, à quoi ressemble-t-il? Et son nom? Si je pouvais le retrouver pour toi ça serait déjà bien non?

-Moui…son nom de famille est Hiwatari…

-Hiwatari?!

-Quoi?

-Haha, tu veux dire Kai Hiwatari?

-…oui

-TU tombes bien alors!

-Pourquoi?

-Il est en voyage ici avec son grand-père. Ça a fait la une des journaux! Les Hiwatari veulent faire un contrat avec les Knutsson, la famille d'Agni.

-On est en Suède alors?

-Oui. En tout cas, bientôt c'est la fête de ton Kai, il aura quoi?

-16 ans.

-Oh ok, majorité ici. En tout cas, on a un rendez-vous avec son grand-père, il a bien préciser qu'il voulait un jeune garçon pour la fête de son petit-fils. Si tu es assez obéissant jusque là, je peux m'arranger pour que tu sois avec lui.

-Obéissant…

-Ouais, tu devras faire ce quell e boss te dit, si tu ne fais pas l'affaire il ne t'enverra pas coucher avec un gros client, surtout si tu veux leur arracher la tête à chaque fois, ou les amoché comme pour Lee.

-D'accord, mais vous me promettez?

-C'est promis.

* * *

Salut :P je dois vous laissez là! Yeah lhistoire c'est remise à avencer! 


	24. The truth behind lies?

Titre: _WISH YOU WERE HERE  
_Par: Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia( on rajoute Bunny en décoration)  
Série: beyblade Couples : un peu pas mal de couples -.-' KaiRei, KaiTyson, TysonRei, MaxRei, ReiMax, ReiKai, DickensonRei, LeeRei,OCRei, MichaelRei, et autres pas encore vu :P

Déclaration bon je sais, n'envoyer pas les flammes de l'enfer après moi (heu oui faites le! J'adore les flammes et aussi l'enfer (et la flemme)) :P J'ai eu un coup de flemme pas croyable, ça et un manque d'imagination pour faire le chapitre, j'espère que je planterai pas mon histoire en la faisant avancé sans avoir d'imagination (quoi que j,en ai jamais, et vous voyez ce que ça donne des fois!!!) Je viens de finir mon test de philosophie, sa a quand même bien été :P allez envoyer vos ondes positives, j'ai pas envie de couler ma philo!!! matière inventé par le monstre le plus horrible qui soit je crois, ça devrait pas exister cette matière de merde TT.TT Bon allez-on y go with la fic :P

* * *

**Reviews;**

Natsumi Kido : lol insoutenable? Moi qui croyais que j'avais fait une fin quand même potable TT.TT, je croyais pas avoir arrêter dans un moment as possible…Désolée (je m'excuse juste quand c pas voulu :P) Oh et je crois que le chapitre va répondre a tes questions…enfin je crois et j'espère! Chapitre courts???? Ouin comment sa court! Je croyais pourtant faire des grad chapitre moi TT.TT (enfin comparé à ce que je fais normalement!) mes chapitre ont tous plus de milles mots :S ils m'en faut combien pour un long chapitre?

arwendefondcombe : lol c'est pas moi qui va t'en vouloir d'avoir un excès de joie en lisant ma fic :P Lol désolée pas de gateau avec un rei-chan peu habiller a l'intérieur…quoi que pour un idée de one-shot (si tu veux) je pourrais faire :P Ahah, lol toi aussi tu trouvais que l'histoire faisait du survol!? Désolée, mais pour toi kesse k ifaisait kelle faisait du survol? J'espère que tu cvas toujours bien aimé mon OC :P

Killproduct : ouais ma fervente lectrice :P, bon comme je t'avais promis de faire un chappy si tu faisais un chappy, bien voilà je tiens ma promesse avec kelke jours de retard! Désolée! Oh en passanr merc ide l'effort, mais la flemme et le mal le plus puissant de la terre! (chez moi :P)

Je vous aime toutes lectrices/lecteurs adorées, même si vous écrivez pas D car je sais que vous exister!

* * *

**Nous nous étions laissés sur ces quelques phrases!**

_-Obéissant…_

_-Ouais, tu devras faire ce quel le boss te dit, si tu ne fais pas l'affaire il ne t'enverra pas coucher avec un gros client, surtout si tu veux leur arracher la tête à chaque fois, ou les amoché comme pour Lee._

_-D'accord, mais vous me promettez?_

_-C'est promis.

* * *

_

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, le docteur Michkole regardait le jeune gamin qu'il avait décidé de prendre sous son aile protectrice faire plaisir à son client de l'heure. Un vieil homme au cheveux blancs, et au regards pervers. Il avait les dents jaunes et toute moisit, son haleine sentait le chacal, et il ne cessait de ce faire sentir et goûter. Il avait fait une demande spécial, un mineur d'environ 12-15 ans, un gars aux airs efféminés, facile à dompter. On lui avait apporté Rei, il avait été très sage et très obéissant dans ces derniers travaux, les hommes qui l'avaient payé n'avaient pas été déçu, il se pliait à tout ce que l'on pouvait demander. Une vraie petite pute bien obéissante.

Rei se maudissait, mais devait rester ce qu'il était en ce moment, un jeune garçon obéissant près à assouvir tous les désirs étrange et tourmentés de ces hommes mariés en manque de l'inconnu et de domination. Ces clients étaient très souvent de vieux riches bouseux mariés, qui trompaient leur femme et ne s'en voulaient pas le moins du monde pour aller expérimenté les plaisirs sexuels du même sexe avec des mineurs.

Tous ces hommes le dégoûtaient! Chaque fois qu'il avait un moment seul, un moment si précieux, ceux où son boss ne lui avait pas donnés de clients à satisfaire, il était dans sa chambre et se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Il voulait revoir Kai, mais à quel prix? Que dirait Kai en le voyant comme ça, vendant son corps, et suppliant ces hommes de le faire venir, de le prendre, de…Kai ne voudrait même plus le voir! Il savait que son corps étaient couillé, mais maintenant Kai penserait qu'il prenait plaisir à ces petites parties de jambes en l'air avec des hommes plus vieux que lui.

Il se dégoûtait, il aurait préféré s'échappé et se faire tuer plutôt que de se faire voir ainsi par Kai, mais à chaque fois que son esprit divaguait vers ces pensées sombres et d'évasion, Kyrui venait toujours le voir, lui amenait son repas, et lui parlait de manière très sympathique. Comme c'était le cas, en ce moment.

-Alors, chaton? On déprime encore?

-Désolée, je…je déteste ce que je vais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que…

Il se fit prendre dans les bras de l'homme devant lui, ces bras sécuritaires qui vous apportait la chaleur dont vous aviez besoin lorsque le monde autour de vous ne se fait que ténèbres et glaces, qui vous ramène tranquillement dans un monde autre que celui dans lequel vous vivez.

-Allez, tout va bien aller. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

Rei sortit sa tête du torse dans lequel il s'était caché et regarda son «protecteur», et le regarda avec des yeux qui osait posé la question.

-Le boss a reçu la date. Hiwatari junior vient dans une semaine. J'ai pu mettre la main sur la demande du vieil Hiwatari.

-Et?

-Tu veux que je te la lise?

-…moui, fit-il tout doucement, et presque dans un mumur.

-Je vais t'évité le blabla du cher…Voyons voir. «Jeudi le (date de fête que je ne connais pas, si vous connaissez faites moi part de chaque dates de fêtes des persos:P), je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder un jeune garçon d'à peu près 13-14 ans, sur la demande de mon petit-fils. Il doit avoir les cheveux noirs assez longs, et très adorable. Il devra être en habits de style chinois, en satin noir. Propre, et en forme. Il sera utilisé toute la nuit, donc il devra être en forme, et ne pas avoir de souillure d'autre hommes, pas vierge, avec expérience.»

-…

-On dirait que c'était toi la description, non? De grands cheveux noirs, la demande d'habits chinois signifie qu'il veut un chinois, 13-14 ans, ton âge. Cela sera facile de te faire accepter, surtout que maintenant tu es devenu une coqueluche du boss, tu lui rapporte beaucoup, et si le physique plait au demandeur, il va payer beaucoup plus cher. En plus tu vas avoir le droit a une semaine de vacance

Rei regarda par la fenêtre des yeux de cet homme, que pouvait-il bien planifié, c'était louche. Il travaillait pour cet homme qu'il détestait, mais serait près à la trahir le moment venu simplement pour un jeune garçon insignifiant…Bof, ici il était quand même sa seule aide, et sa seule lumière. Il n'avait pas autre choix que de lui faire confiance, il devrait endurer encore un peu, avant de ce faire dire qu'il pourrait partir loin d'ici.

-Allez, je vais te laisser, d'accord, je vais essayer de faire que tu ne te fasses plus touché pour la semaine qui suit.

-Merci.

Au moins sa lui donnait un peu d'espoir, dans ce monde noir, l'espoir de revoir celui pour qui son cœur n'avait cessé de battre. Il pourrait le revoir…enfin, il l'espérait.

Le soir 

-C'est dommage, mais vrai. D'accord, Kyrui. Ce sera le gamin, mais s'il fait une gaffe, il va le regretter.

-Mais vous avez bien vu boss, il n'a pas frapper, ni ne s'est débattu. Il fait ce que les clients lui demande, dans la mesure des règles de l'établissement.

-Je sais, mais je trouve sa louche.

-Fais venir Agni!

-Bien monsieur.

Agni parti à la recherche du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il le trouva se dernier était en train de frapper un des clients qui avaient eu le malheur d'allé au-delà du permis de l'établissement. Il resta dans l'ombre et attendit qu'il est finit de lui faire regretter son geste.

-Agni, je peux te parler?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux!?

-Le boss veut te voir, mais…

-Mais quoi?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais t'échapper d'ici en faisant regretter le ''boss''

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore?

-Rien, tu veux partir d'ici non?

-Oui.

-Bon, tu ne connais pas Hiwatari Kai, et tu n'as jamais entendu son nom.

-Pourquoi?

-Le boss va te demander des trucs sur lui et Rei, si tu veux partir d'ici, tu dois faire comme je te le dis. Rei, une fois sorti pourra te raconter une vérité que je ne peux te dire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-fais ce qeu je te dis, et tu pourras le savoir. Il n'y a que Rei qui pourra te le dire une fois sorti, si je te le dis, tout le plan tombe à l'eau. Kai doit être le client de Rei, alors ne fait rien qui pourrait faire le contraire. Si tu veux sortir, et connaître la vérité.

-J'ai l'impression que tu joues avec moi, mais bon, qui n'essaie rien n'a rien. Si j'apprend que tu m'as menti tu vas le regretter je te le jure.

-D'accord. Il faut que Kai et Rei soient ensemble durant la nuit de jeudi. Après je te jure ta libération.

-Mouais.

Kyrui regarda le jeune homme s'en aller, Agni avait toujours été avide de connaître, il était curieux, et c'était ça qui avait été le vrai point d'accroche du gamin, si il n'avait rien a en retour, il ne ferait rien. Il n'avait pas tant changer, certain points étaient resté les même, même après tant d'années. Il sourit en regardant la jeune forme du gamin s'en aller, et se détacher…oh il ne devait pas penser à ça! Les souvenirs devaient restés dans sa mémoires et ne pas refaire surface tant qu'il ne les auraient pas sauvés. Il parti en direction de là où le jeune Agni avait disparu.

-Agni, je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

-Oui, boss.

-LE temps que tu as été ''ami'' avec le chaton, il t'as parlé d'un Hiwatari?

Agni resta silencieux, et ce perdit dans ses pensées. Ce foutu docteur tordu avait eu raison, mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Si le boss apprenais qu'il avait menti, il aurait droit à une punition exemplaire, pourtant, quelque chose chez ce docteur lui rappelait un doux moment, son sourire parfois faisait peur, et d'autres fois étaient réconforteur, il avait été là pour l'aider au début…mais il l'avait laissé tombé! Il l'avait laissé pourrir dans ce monde putride, il n'avait jamais essayer de le faire sortir, dans ce temps-là…mais il n'avait pas l'importance qu'il a maintenant. Il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance? Non! C'était ridicule! Mais, il savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas qui le concernait…Non! Il ne savait peut-être rien! Il savait peut-être seulement qu'il était curieux…mais pourquoi vouloir faire une telle chose? Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour moi? Le marché que j'ai fait avec le boss…de la rigolade, il le savait, jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de son emprise, mais il continuait pourquoi? Oh et puis zut. Il dirait ce qu'il devrait. Il avait promis, donc…

-…

* * *

Mwhahahaha j'ai juste envie de couper ici ¬¬ c cruel non?

Bon allez! Je vous laisse, je vais aller travailler sur un autre truc :P, j'ai une idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment :P

Reviewer :P et jvais vous aimer (pis m'a essayer d'uploader le plus vite possible :P) salut je vous aime :P


	25. La Nouvelle

Titre : Wish you were here

Chapter title : 25-La nouvelle

Écrivaine :Bunnylillyl

Déclarations : En fait tout le chapitre est une 'déclaration'. Ok, je sais vous êtes habitué a Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia…mais en fait elles sont Bunnylillyl, comme Bunny est Soso/jenjen/kyky. Bon Maintenant que c'est dit XD.

**La nouvelle**

Bah je sais pas si pour vous c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais bon pour moi ça l'ai -^.^- La grande nouvelle c'est que je vais continuer Wish you were here, mais sur une base personnelle. Donc je vais reprendre l'histoire du début et tout refaire de A à Z avec d'autres personnages (soit les miens)et changer certains aspects poru que l'histoire soit plus à mes gouts. Ainsi je n'aurai pas les lignes à suivre des persos (que je ne suivais pas vraiment…=.=) mais bon. Je vais donc créer un Blog juste pour cette histoire. Pour ceux que ça intéresse de savoir le lien écrivez-moi personnellement, mon adresse est sur mon profil. Le blog sera mis en route dans probablement 1-2 mois (connaissant ma fainéantise aigue =.= arg) La même chose va arriver avec Fairyland…mais elle je ne la mettrai pas sur un blog. Je vais travailler sur cette histoire (comme je suis pas rendue loin) à part. Je vais changer plein de truc…afin de p-e la rendre plus 'commerciale', sans perdre le sens poétique.

En tout cas, je vais mieux, et j'ai envie de vous en faire profiter chers lecteurs/*trices. Je vous aime oh vous qui m'avez supportée pendant toutes ces années…et avez du faire avec ma paresse.

Ah et juste comme ça «I have a little dreidel i made it out of clay, and it's dry and ready with dreidel i shall play.»-kyle. South park

Pourquoi???? Parce que c la toune que j'écoute en ce moment XD et que je suis une peu folle ahaha!


End file.
